30 jours pour retenter sa chance
by Maloke
Summary: 10 années se sont écoulées depuis la fin du lycée à McKinley. Kurt vit à New-York et vit en couple depuis 3 ans avec Nathan, il n'a plus aucun contact avec Blaine Anderson depuis leur rupture au lycée. Que va t-il se passer quand il vont se retrouver complètement par hasard ? 30 jours seront-ils suffisant pour retomber amoureux ? Blaine va t-il réussir à le reconquérir ?
1. Chapter 1

Dix ans ce sont écoulés depuis la fin du lycée à McKinley, Kurt avait brillamment réussit à la NYADA, il avait fait quelques spectacles à Broadway tout en continuant à travailler avec Isabelle, il avait prit goût à ce travail et sa coopération avec Isabelle Wright lui avait ouvert pas mal de portes dans le monde de la mode. Il était maintenant designer pour un grand magazine New-yorkais, il travaillait avec d'important photographes de mode et son nom était reconnus un peu partout, Il avait une très bonne situation, il habitait un très beau loft avec vue sur Central Park ou il vivait avec Nathan maintenant, un collaborateur qu'il avait rencontré il y a trois ans en travaillant pour Isabelle.

Blaine quant à lui, après avoir quitté le lycée, avait essayé d'entrer à la NYADA pour tenter de récupérer Kurt, mais après avoir échoué à l'audition tout ses espoirs se sont écroulés, et quand il a su que Kurt était toujours avec Adam depuis plus de 6 mois, il ne l'avait jamais rappelé et leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Il était parti à Los Angeles avec Sam, à l'aventure en quelques sorte, ils ont trouvés des petits boulots dans les bars au début, où ils chantaient, Sam avait trouvé un boulot de nuit en tant que barman dans une discothèque et Blaine était devenu mannequin. Il a commencé par quelques publicités pour des marques de shampoing, puis posé pour une célèbre marque de montres, il était devenu en quelques années, l'égérie d'une grande marque de parfum pour hommes. Ils étaient colocataires avec Sam, mais ils ne se croisaient que très rarement car Blaine était sans arrêt en déplacement pour des séances photos et Sam travaillait de nuit et dormait la journée, mais c'était cool, leur mode de vie leur convenait, aucune attache, leur rythme de vie ne le permettait pas...

Santana et Brittany s'étaient retrouvées au bout de trois ans, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à s'oublier l'une et l'autre, elles s'étaient installées à New York également. Santana a travailler très dur pendant plusieurs années, à faire des petits boulots à droite à gauche pour financer la maquette de son album qui a été un franc succès dès sa sortie, sa musique avait beaucoup de succès, elle passait sur les chaînes de radio Américaine et Européenne. Brittany, elle, était devenu en quelque sorte son manager et s'occupait de la promotion de son album. Santana était en train de travailler sur un nouvel album, elles n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, elles réussissaient quand même à trouver du temps pour aller voir Kurt. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard quand un des photographes avec qui Kurt travaillait, s'était occupé de la séance photo de Santana pour la pochette de son premier album, ils avaient repris contact et sortaient souvent sur des double rendez-vous, bien que Santana et Brittany ne pouvaient pas supporter Nathan... Elles le trouvait ordinaire, beaucoup trop ordinaire pour Kurt ! Sans intérêt aussi, Nathan était le descendant d'une grande famille bourgeoise et avait énormément de manières, parlait d'une façon bizarre et utilisait toujours des mots très compliqué que Brittany interprétait toujours de travers, ce qui avait provoqué des quiproquos à maintes reprises.

**JOUR 1 **(Lundi 2 décembre)

Lundi matin, Kurt s'était réveillé très tôt en essayant de ne pas réveiller Nathan, car Nathan avait tendance à se mettre de mauvaise humeur si il n'arrivait pas à dormir au minimum huit heures à suivre. Il avait prit sa douche rapidement et avait enfiler un de ses beaux costumes noir Italien, avec une chemise bleu ciel et des chaussures noir vernis, il se regarda dans le miroir rapidement avant de partir. Il avait besoin de faire bonne impression car aujourd'hui il dirigeait sa première réunion de recrutement de mannequin. Il avait créé toute une collection printemps/été de vêtements pour homme, il avait loué un local pour la séance photo, avait réservé son photographe préféré (le même qui a fait la pochette de l'album de Santana), il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire, il ne lui manquait plus que le mannequin. Et ce matin il allait en voir défiler dix ! il espérait que dans le lot, il y en aurait un qui ferait l'affaire.

Arrivé au bureau il a reçu un message de Nathan.

**Pour Kurt**

Nous ne nous sommes pas encore vu ce matin, tu pars souvent à l'aube en ce moment... Passe une bonne journée, est-ce que tu serais d'accord que je t'emmène à dîner ce soir ? Je t'aime.

Il répondit tout de suite avant que sa réunion ne commence.

**Pour Nathan**

Ok pour le restaurant, mais je ne sais pas à quel heure je vais finir ce soir, je t'enverrai un message. Bye 3

Blaine avait su il y a quelques jours par son agent, qu'il voulait l'envoyer à New York pour un casting d'un concepteur de vêtements indépendant assez réputé, il n'en a pas su plus, il avait prit l'avion et ne savait pas du tout quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait, il avait dit à Sam qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit choisi, et qu'il serait de retour probablement avant le week-end, car, à Los Angeles il était assez reconnus, mais de là à être choisi pour une ligne de vêtements qui passerait dans un grand magazine New-yorkais parmi d'autres mannequins beaucoup plus connu, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions...

Il déposa vite fait ses affaires à l'hôtel, prit une douche, s'épila le torse, se rasa, il n'avait pas le temps de faire grand chose avec ses cheveux, ses boucles étaient assez appréciées à Los Angeles et il ne voulait pas les couper et passer à côté d'opportunités d'emplois là-bas juste à cause d'un casting, où il était peu probable qu'il soit choisi de toute façon...

Il monta dans un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur, mais le lundi matin à cette heure là, et le quartier ou il devait aller... il y avait des embouteillages, et il était quasiment sûr d'avoir du retard, il espère qu'il pourra quand même défiler car son manager serait fou de lui avoir payé un aller et retour à New York pour rien. Le rendez-vous était à 9h00 et il était déjà 8h58... Selon le chauffeur, ils en avaient encore pour au moins entre 15 et 20 minutes...

Pendant ce temps là, neuf des mannequins étaient déjà arrivés, Kurt accueillait le premier, qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il voulait donner à sa collection, beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop mince. Le deuxième était trop costaud, il aurait à faire des retouches à toute les chemises, ce qui n'était pas envisageable. Le troisième avait des tatouages sur le torse ce qui ne collait pas du tout avec l'image d'habits chics pour l'été qu'il voulait donner, en plus il comptait bien faire des photos avec la chemise ouverte et des photos avec quelques maillots de bain aussi, donc les tatouages étaient proscrits. Le quatrième était plutôt pas mal en fait, pas mal du tout, il avait des dents bien blanches, le teint hâlé, oui pas mal, il attendrait de voir les autres mais celui ci pourrait éventuellement faire l'affaire. Les cinq suivant étaient bien mais sans plus, pas de quoi faire sensation dans un grand magazine en tout cas...

Kurt dit :

« Au suivant ! […] au suivant ! […] personne ? Non ? OK, les gars nous en avons finit pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez-y aller, je reste encore un peu, le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et nous ferons une réunion demain matin à 9h00 pour prendre une décision, à demain. »

Il commence à étudier le Curriculum vitae du quatrième plus en détails, tout en étant en train de ranger les autres, puis un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Son cœur battait la chamade, la porte de la salle avait été ouverte avec force et avait claqué un grand coup sur la table qui était juste à côté, le bruit avait été tel un coup de feu, il en avait le souffle coupé.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine entrait en trombe dans la salle en criant :

« Attendez, attendez, je suis là, mon taxi était dans les bouchons, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment désolé... »

Il regardait partout dans la salle, la salle était vide, il y avait juste un homme assis devant lui, le regard horrifié et apeuré. Kurt était encore sous le choc, il ouvrit la bouche mais absolument rien n'en sortit... Blaine le fixait et il était tétanisé, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre et au bout de quelques minutes, Blaine réussit à dire en bégayant :

« Kkkkurt ? »

« […] »

« Kurt, c'est toi? »

Kurt le regardait toujours fixement et son cœur fit un bond, son esprit était retourné dix ans en arrière et il avait tout un tas de flash-back qui défilaient dans sa tête.

« Blaine ! C'est toi ? »

« oui, je suis vraiment désolé, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est toi le designer ? »

« Ouuuuui, oui c'est moi, mais et toi ? Tu es mannequin maintenant ? »

« c'est une longue histoire, mais oui, je suis mannequin. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir loupé ce rendez-vous avec toi » dit-il d'un regard triste.

« mmm... j'allais déjeuner, ça fait quoi ? dix ans, oui presque dix ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! tu veux venir déjeuner avec moi ? "

« oui... Pourquoi pas, tu pourras me raconter en détails comment tu as fait pour en arriver là ! »

Blaine se tenait debout en face de Kurt, il le regardait ranger ses affaires et enfiler son manteau, Kurt était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, peut être même plus, il avait l'air heureux.

Kurt, qui voyait bien que Blaine n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, se mit à rougir un peu et lui dit :

« je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller » dit-il en détournant le regard

« allons-y alors, je t'en prie, après toi... » dit Blaine en s'écartant pour le laisser passer


	2. Chapter 2

Ils sortirent dans la rue et ont marchés en silence pendant un petit quart d'heure, ils sont arrivés au restaurant et l'ambiance était tendue.

« Une table pour deux personnes »

« Oh ! vous êtes accompagné aujourd'hui Mr Hummel, votre table habituelle ? »

« Bien sûr Angelo, et préparez nous une bonne bouteille de champagne car je viens de retrouver un ami aujourd'hui »

« Bien sûr, allez vous installer, je vous prépare ça immédiatement»

« Tu n'es pas obligé, pour le champagne je veux dire, ce n'était pas nécessaire » dit Blaine

« Oui, mais j'y tiens » répondit Kurt en souriant

Ils s'assirent et se mirent à regarder le menu plutôt que de se regarder, la situation était plutôt étrange, se retrouver après toute ces années, ils ne savaient pas trop par ou commencer.

« Alors, tu viens tous les jours manger ici ? » dit Blaine

« Oui, tout les midis depuis 3 ans, depuis que […] »

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Blaine, ça fait dix ans maintenant, tellement de choses ce sont passés pendant toute ces années. Pour faire court, après avoir réussi à la NYADA, Adam et moi nous nous sommes séparés... »

« Oh ! Tu es célibataire alors ? » dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire

« Non, je ne le suis pas, en travaillant pour Isabelle j'ai rencontré un homme, un de ses collaborateurs et nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 ans maintenant, on a déjeuner ici, dans ce restaurant à notre premier rendez-vous... »

Blaine ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception, en revoyant Kurt il avait l'impression que ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais vraiment évanouie, qu'ils s'étaient juste assoupis...

« Revenons au début, tu veux bien... Après la NYADA, j'ai fais quelques spectacles à Broadway, mais ma passion pour la mode à prit le dessus et j'ai commencé à créer des vêtements et travailler pour ce grand magazine, ils ont immédiatement apprécié mon travail et mis en valeur mes créations, je vois toujours Isabelle, ils nous arrive de retravailler ensemble de temps en temps, j'ai rencontré de grands photographes aussi, ils sont géniaux, j'aimerai te les présenter, qui sait, je pourrai peut-être t'aider à trouver quelques contrats important ! »

« Oh, doucement, doucement... Ouah ! Tu m'as l'air vraiment d'être quelqu'un d'important, je suis tellement fière de toi... de tout ce que tu as accompli je veux dire, je suis content de voir que tes rêves se soient réalisés, vraiment, mais je ne vais pas rester tu sais, je dois repartir pour Los Angeles, ma vie n'est pas ici »

« Pourquoi partir si tôt ? Tu viens tout juste d'arriver ! »

« Je n'ai pas de travail ici, alors... »

« Tu en as un maintenant »

(Kurt n'avait même pas prit le temps d'y réfléchir, il avait déjà prit sa décision. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que Blaine s'en aille, pas tout de suite en tout cas.)

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, si tu es d'accord, je te prends pour le lancement de ma nouvelle collection, si ça ne te dérange pas que je sois ton patron évidemment. Dit comme ça, ça à l'air un peu bizarre mais... »

« Mais... Je... Je n'ai même pas passé le casting ! Tu en est sûr, vraiment ? J'adorerai porter tes créations, ce serait un honneur pour moi »

« Alors c'est officiel, tu es engagé, je l'annoncerai au conseil d'administration demain matin à 9h00, ce serait bien que tu sois là, et pas en retard soit dit en passant ! » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil...

« Oh, oui bien sûr, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à la vie New-yorkaise, les taxis, les embouteillages... J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est pressé dans cette ville, mais je serai à l'heure, promis, je partirai plus tôt de mon hôtel. »

« A quel hôtel es-tu ? »

« Le Districkt hôtel »

« Ok, pour commencer, tu vas changer d'hôtel. Tu iras au Salisbury hôtel, comme ça tu auras beaucoup moins de mal à arriver en retard au travail car il est à 10 minutes à pied du bureau »

« Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop »

« C'est dans mon intérêt aussi, je n'ai pas envie que tu arrives une demi-heure en retard tous les jours... Ce ne serait pas productif et je perdrai un temps précieux... »

« En parlant de temps, combien de temps va prendre tout cela ? »

« Eh bien, environ un mois je pense, le temps de te familiariser avec tous le monde, de faire quelques retouches sur les vêtements pour qu'ils s'adaptent parfaitement, il y aura ensuite la séance photo, qui prendra environ une semaine pour l'ensemble de la collection, ensuite le choix des photos pour le magazine et nous devrons apparaître à quelques soirées mondaine pour faire la promotion de la collection. Cela te convient toujours ? »

« Oui, ça me semble correct, je vais prévenir Sam, il n'y a pas de soucis »

« Sam ! tu vis avec Sam ? Vous êtes... Mais je croyais que Sam était... »

« Oh, non non non, Sam n'est pas gay, il est toujours hétéro, il n'a pas changé, nous sommes juste colocataires, tu sais nous travaillons à des horaires différent donc ça ne nous pose pas de problèmes et ça nous permet d'habiter à Hollywood en plus, les loyers sont beaucoup trop chère sinon... »

Angelo était arrivé avec la bouteille de champagne. Ils portèrent un toast au nouvel emploi de Blaine puis avaient passé leur commande. Kurt avait prit une pizza végétarienne et Blaine avait prit un plat de pâtes à la sauce carbonara. Ils continuèrent de discuter après avoir dégusté ces merveilleux plats.

« Raconte moi tout, ton parcours je veux dire. »

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, j'avais essayer de rentrer à la NYADA pour... Eh bien... Pour... ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, mais j'ai échoué à l'audition. Sam et moi nous sommes devenu très amis et nous avons décidé de partir à la conquête de Los Angeles, tu sais, le soleil, la vie Hollywoodienne, la chaleur... Nous avons commencé à chanter dans des bars, puis Sam s'est fait embaucher en tant que barman dans une boîte de nuit et moi j'ai commencé à faire quelques photos pour des publicités, pas grand choses au début, puis j'ai été pris pour poser pour une grande marque de montres et maintenant je suis l'égérie d'un grand parfum, après je ne sais pas, je ne sais jamais ce que demain va m'apporter. »

« Tu as essayé de rentrer à la NYADA ? Je n'en ai jamais rien su ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? »

« ça n'aurait rien changé... si ? »

« Je suppose que non » dit Kurt en étant un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Angelo arrivait pour leur demander si ils aimeraient un dessert, mais les plats étaient déjà très copieux alors ils avaient décidé de directement passer au café. Le téléphone portable de Kurt se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et le regarda en souriant.

**Pour Kurt **

Toujours d'accord pour le restaurant ?

Kurt s'empressa de répondre.

**Pour Nathan**

Bien sûr, ma réunion de recrutement s'est très bien passé et j'ai trouvé exactement la personne qu'il me faut, nous en parlerons ce soir, passe me chercher au bureau à 19h00. 3

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? »

« Qui ? »

« Celui qui te fais sourire... »

« Oh... Nathan, il s'appelle Nathan »

« Tu as l'air heureux, je suis content pour toi, tu le mérites vraiment... »

« Je le suis, nous sommes bien ensemble, il est un peu spécial des fois, nous avons quelques désaccord de temps en temps, mais il est gentil »

Kurt se leva et alla payer l'addition, il avait insisté. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'extérieur, Blaine ouvrit la porte à Kurt encore une fois. Cette fois ci, il fut accueilli avec un sourire.

« J'ai besoin de ton numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse te contacter, je peux te prendre en photo ? »

« bien sûr »

Kurt tendit son bras et prit une photo de Blaine. Il esquissa un sourire en prenant la photo puis tendit son téléphone portable à Blaine pour qu'il y entre son numéro.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir le tien ? » dit Blaine « Je pourrai en avoir besoin... »

« euh... oui, je suppose que ce serait bien en effet, on ne sait jamais »

Blaine sorti son téléphone et prit Kurt en photo, Kurt lui prit son téléphone portable et y entra son numéro également.

« Je vais retourner au bureau maintenant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, tu penses que ça va aller pour retourner à ton hôtel ? »

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre un taxi, j'ai tout mon temps, je n'ai rien de prévu cet après midi, je vais aller ranger mes affaires et aller... A quel hôtel dois-je aller déjà ? »

« Le Salisbury. Donne moi ta main, je vais t'écrire l'adresse et le nom de l'hôtel comme ça tu ne l'oubliera pas. »

Kurt sorti un crayon de sa mallette et tendit la main en attendant que Blaine lui montre la sienne. Blaine lui donna sa main, et quand sa main a frôler celle de Kurt, il eut des picotements qui lui traversaient tout le corps. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kurt, même si il n'avait rien laisser paraître, avait ressenti exactement la même chose.

« Bien, je te dis à demain matin alors »

« Oui, à demain matin, merci encore pour le travail et pour l'hôtel »

Il s'approcha pour lui faire la bise et s'arrêta net quand il sentit Kurt se raidir.

« Je suis désolé, oh mon dieu, désolé Kurt, j'ai oublié que je travaillais pour toi maintenant, je n'aurais pas du faire ça... »

« Non, non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, même si tu travailles pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des inconnus, nous sommes toujours amis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous le sommes » dit- il sur le ton des regrets

« Alors je suppose que des amis ont le droit de se faire la bise pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir »

Kurt s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, il avait un sentiment étrange, il secoua la tête et s'en alla dans la direction opposée sans se retourner. Blaine le regarda partir, il allait passer un mois à voir Kurt tous les jours et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour gérer cela...


	3. Chapitre 3

L'après midi de Kurt avait été très occupé, il avait eu beaucoup de travail à préparer la réunion du lendemain matin et aussi à penser à la façon dont il allait présenter Blaine au conseil... Ils allaient devoir lui faire confiance à propos de son choix. Il espérait également que Blaine serait à la hauteur. Il était en train de ranger ses affaires quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer.

**Pour Kurt **

Cela fait maintenant un quart d'heure que je t'attends devant la porte, tu aurais pu m'avertir, cela aurait été la moindre des choses...

Oh mon dieu, se dit Kurt en regardant sa montre, il était déjà 19h15 passé, il prit son manteau, descendait les escaliers en courant au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur. Il voyait Nathan à l'extérieur et il n'avait pas l'air ravi, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé » dit-il essoufflé

« envoie moi un message la prochaine fois que tu penses que tu vas avoir du retard, je déteste attendre »

« Je viens de te dire que j'étais désolé. Et oui, la prochaine fois je t'enverrai un message »

« Allons-y, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour la réservation » dit Nathan agacé

Ils sont arrivés au restaurant, Nathan avait fait la réservation dans un restaurant gastronomique. Kurt n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit, mais Nathan n'avait pas l'habitude de dîner dans des fast-food ou de commander des pizzas, cela lui manquait parfois...

Ils se sont installés, ont passés leurs commandes et ont commencés à discuter de leur journée. Nathan lui raconta sa journée de travail, ce qui en revenait à peu près au même discours chaque soir, puis il finit par demander à Kurt comment s'était passé sa première réunion en tant que directeur de casting.

« Alors cette journée ? Tout s'est bien passé apparemment. Quel mannequin as-tu choisi ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu 9 mannequins défiler aujourd'hui, un ne s'était pas présenté... A la fin de la réunion, mes collaborateurs du conseil d'administration sont partis, et quand j'étais en train d'étudier le CV de l'un d'eux qui avait retenu mon attention, le 10ème mannequin est arrivé en trombe dans la salle, son taxi avait été prit dans les embouteillages. Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'était ! »

« Ma curiosité est à son comble, continue. »

« Blaine »

« Blaine ? […] Ne me dis pas que c'est le Blaine auquel je pense... »

« Et bien si en fait, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 10 ans ! Il est devenu mannequin, nous sommes aller déjeuner et je lui ai proposé le job » dit-il en souriant

« Laisse moi reprendre mes esprits, tu veux bien...Tu es en train de me dire que tu as proposé cet emploi à ton ex-petit ami, que tu n'as pas revu depuis 10 ans, et que tu l'as engagé sans même qu'il passe le casting ? »

« C'est à peu près ça en effet. »

« ça ne me plaît pas du tout Kurt. Il a été ton premier amour et il t'a trompé, tu as oublié ? L'idée qu'il soit près de toi pendant un mois me dérange. »

« Oh je t'en prie, ça fait dix ans maintenant, il y a prescription, et puis nous sommes toujours amis »

« Amis ! Et bien... »

« De toute façon j'ai pris ma décision et je vais l'annoncer au conseil demain matin, Blaine sera là »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, de toute façon tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Il est avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas. Je sais qu'il vit avec Sam, tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai déjà parlé, un de mes amis du Glee club, ils sont colocataires à Los-Angeles »

« Oui, mmm... J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien pour te récupérer »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux Nathan ? Rien ne se passera, je t'aime, nous vivons ensemble et Blaine repart dans moins de 30 jours pour la Californie alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter... »

« Si tu le dis »

La soirée s'est poursuivie dans le calme, ils ont fini leurs repas et Nathan et Kurt sont retournés dans leur loft, tout était silencieux et calme, un peu trop calme pour Kurt. Il aurait aimé avoir un animal de compagnie, il avait toujours voulu avoir un chat, mais Nathan détestait les animaux et en plus il était allergique au poil de chat, donc, pas d'animaux...

Ils ont prit une douche chacun leur tour et on fini la soirée s'endormant devant la télé. Kurt avait eu une journée épuisante, il n'avait pas la tête pour des relations sexuels avec Nathan ce soir, de plus, il devait se lever tôt encore demain, car la réunion était à 9.00 heures.

**JOUR 2** (mardi 3 décembre)

Il était 8h50, Kurt était déjà installé dans la salle de réunion avec le conseil d'administration, il regardait sans cesse l'horloge et croisait les doigts pour que Blaine soit à l'heure...

A 9.00 heures pile Blaine arriva en frappant à la porte en l'ouvrant délicatement (cette fois-ci), il avait un sourire magnifique et portait un costume beige avec une chemise rose, cela faisait ressortir son bronzage. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le regard de Blaine avec un grand sourire, il se leva pour lui dire bonjour en lui serrant la main. (même si ils étaient amis, il ne voulait pas de familiarités durant le travail).

« Bonjour, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui, je vais bien. »

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Blaine Anderson, le mannequin que j'ai choisi pour lancer ma nouvelle collection. »

« Mais... Nous ne l'avons pas vu hier !» dit le conseil

« En effet, il a eu quelques problèmes hier et est arrivé peu de temps après que vous soyez parti, mais il a un très bon CV et c'est un ami de longue date en qui, je pense, nous pouvons avoir confiance » dit-il toujours en regardant Blaine.

Blaine était toujours impressionné que Kurt lui avait pardonné, il avait commis une erreur par le passé, sûrement la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, et malgré le fait qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur, Kurt était là, lui souriant... Sans doute parce qu'il avait refait sa vie maintenant... Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, il ne ferait rien qui puisse mettre Kurt dans une situation délicate.

La réunion s'était bien passée, les collaborateurs de Kurt ont posés tout un tas de questions à Blaine pour apprendre à le connaître. Ils avaient aussi discuter du planning de la semaine prochaine car cette semaine, Blaine devait passer à l'atelier pour faire les retouches sur chaque tenue qu'il devrait porter pour la séance photo. A la fin de la réunion il était déjà midi et Kurt proposa à Blaine qu'ils déjeunent ensemble à nouveau.

« J'ai besoin de te parler de quelques trucs encore, nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble ? »

« Seulement si c'est moi qui paie, et seulement si c'est moi qui choisi le lieu, ok ? »

« Pourquoi pas, un peu de changement ça ne peut pas faire de mal, je te remercie »

« Alors viens, je sais exactement ou je vais t'emmener, j'y suis allé hier soir et je pense que tu vas adorer, si t'es goûts n'ont pas changés »

Blaine s'était loué une voiture hier, car si il restait un mois ici, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le taxi tous les jours, il voulait être libre de ses mouvements et pouvoir aller ou il souhaite. Il ouvrit la portière à Kurt et conduisit jusqu'à un petit fast-food, Kurt était en train de rire dans la voiture...

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Ah ah ah , sais-tu depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas manger de hamburgers ? J'y pensais hier soir... C'est une très bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne manges plus de hamburgers ? »

« Oh... Et bien, Nathan ne mange pas ce genre de nourriture, il trouve que ce n'est pas sain... »

« Alors profite, et commande tout ce que tu as envie, c'est moi qui te l'offre. »

« C'est gentil, merci. » répondit Kurt, avec un grand sourire.

Blaine ouvrit la portière à Kurt et ils sont aller passer leur commande.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et Blaine était effaré par tout ce que Kurt avait commandé, il avait prit un menu maxi best of Big Mac, un cheesburger, des frites, un sundae au caramel et avec tout ça, un grand coca light... Effectivement, cela devait faire très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans un fast-food !

Ils discutèrent surtout de l'organisation de la fin de la semaine, le lendemain ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 9h00 au local qu'il avait loué pour la séance photo. Là-bas était entreposé toute sa collection, Blaine devait faire les essayages pour voir à quels vêtements il fallait faire des retouches. Une fois que le planning de la semaine a été établi, ils ont parlés de choses et d'autres...

« Alors, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Non, comme je te l'ai dit, je vadrouille beaucoup, je ne suis jamais au même endroit et je t'avouerai qu'après toi, je n'ai eu personne. » dit-il en baissant les yeux

« Vraiment ? »

Le téléphone portable de Kurt vibra

« Une minute »

**Pour Kurt **

Ce soir je passe te chercher, donne moi juste l'heure. J'ai une surprise pour toi... Je t'aime.

(Kurt sourit et répondit)

**Pour Nathan **

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail cet après midi, tu peux passer me prendre à 17h30. Je t'aime aussi.

« C'était Nathan ? »

« Oui, il a une surprise pour moi apparemment, il va venir me chercher plus tard... Demain soir nous allons dans un bar karaoké avec Santana et Brittany, tu as envie de venir ? »

« Elles sont à New-York ? Ouah ! Génial, j'adorerai les revoir, elles sont de nouveau ensemble ? »

« Oui, elles s'étaient séparées et 3 ans plus tard elles se sont retrouvées ensemble, Santana a sorti un album et elle prépare la sortie du deuxième, quant à Brittany, elle est son manager et s'occupe de sa promotion »

« On se dit à demain soir alors, où c'est ? »

« Oh, Nathan et moi, nous passerons te chercher à ton hôtel à 19 heures, ok ? »

« Pas de problème. Je te laisse, un de tes collaborateurs veut me voir pour... Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi mais bon... Bonne fin d'après midi, nous nous verront demain matin au local de toute façon. »

« Oui, je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai une course à faire avant, à demain. »

Ils se firent la bise et partirent chacun de leur côté. Kurt alla faire quelques courses pour le dîner de ce soir et rentra au bureau travailler. Il surveillait l'heure, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir Nathan une nouvelle fois... A 17h30 il sortit du bureau et vit Nathan avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« Aww... Pourquoi ces fleurs ? »

« Je voulais me faire pardonner pour ma réaction exagérée d'hier soir, quand tu es sorti du bureau, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Cela te dirait que je te montre à quel point je suis désolé en privé ? » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

« Nathan... Tu es adorable, merci pour les fleurs, j'ai hâte que tu me ramène à la maison, tu m'as manqué... »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi chéri » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement

Ils s'étaient réconciliés, non pas une fois, mais deux fois cette nuit là !


	4. Chapitre 4

Ma fanfiction est déjà complète, elle comporte 30 chapitres plus un épilogue, je les corrige et vais les poster le plus rapidement possible.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ;D

**JOUR 3** (mercredi 4 décembre)

Il était 9 heures du matin et Kurt était déjà arrivé, il était avec Mary et Jane, ses couturières. En entrant, Blaine à dis bonjour à tous le monde et à demander à Kurt :

« Alors, par quoi allons nous commencer ? »

« je t'ai sélectionné trois tenues pour débuter, tu n'as qu'a enfiler celle-ci, nous allons voir les ajustements qu'il faut. »

Il lui avait donné un costume en lin blanc avec une chemise à manche courte jaune.

« Où dois-je changer de vêtements ? »

« mmm... Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'endroit pour cela, mais tu es mannequin, ça ne te dérange pas de te changer devant nous, si ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non... »

Blaine commença à se déshabiller pendant que Kurt discutait avec les filles, il était maintenant en caleçon et c'est à ce moment là que Kurt retourna la tête pour lui poser une question. Il regardait Blaine, qui n'avait pas vu, lui,que Kurt était en train de le regarder la bouche ouverte, détaillant son corps. Il était quelque peu différent de ses souvenirs, mon dieu ses abdominaux ! Et ses bras musclés, Blaine avait du faire pas mal de sport pour obtenir un résultat pareil, son torse était parfaitement épilé, mis à part cette petite ligne de poils foncés qui descendait vers l'élastique de son caleçon...

Quand Blaine leva la tête pour attraper le pantalon, il s'aperçut que Kurt était en train de le regarder l'air absent... Quand Kurt vu qu'il le regardait, il se mit à rougir et à se racler la gorge.

« Y a t-il un problème Kurt ? »

« Euh... non, non, tout est parfait, je voulais juste te dire de ne pas enfiler la veste pour l'instant, nous devons faire les ajustements pour la chemise d'abord, ok ? »

« Bien sûr »

Il était maintenant habillé et s'était positionné au milieu de la pièce pendant que Mary et Jane étaient en train de mettre quelques épingles pour pouvoir faire les modifications plus tard.

« J'ai un problème avec cette épingle Kurt, tu peux m'en apporter une autre s'il te plaît, Jane est partie chercher le déjeuner » dit Mary

Kurt posa ce qu'il était en train de lire, prit une épingle et alla voir ce qui se passait. Mary avait vraisemblablement du mal à ajuster le col à cause des boucles de Blaine qui étaient dans son cou...

« Je peux t'aider en attendant que Jane revienne, tu veux ? »

« Oh, merci Kurt, tient, tu pourrai relever ses cheveux le temps que je positionne l'épingle correctement »

« ok »

Il souleva délicatement les boucles de Blaine (ce qui fit frissonner Blaine) et resta tétanisé en voyant que Blaine avait un tatouage dissimulé sous ses boucles à la base de son cou, il était écrit « my teenage dream » suivi de la lettre K.

La main de Kurt se mit à trembler et Blaine avait comprit que qu'il venait de voir son tatouage, il ne lui avait pas traverser l'esprit que Kurt le verrait. Il l'avait dissimulé là, car dans son travail, les tatouages n'étaient pas tolérés...

Kurt était bouleversé, il a lâché les cheveux de Blaine et est parti en courant dans le hall... Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ne le voyant pas revenir, il s'excusa auprès de Mary et sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. Il vit Kurt assit sur les marches, la tête entre ses mains.

« Kurt... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce qui se passe ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère Blaine ! » dit-il, en le regardant maintenant.

« Le tatouage, c'est ça ? »

« Tu t'es fait tatouer notre chanson ainsi que la première lettre de mon prénom ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai fait ça après que nous ayons rompu ! C'est dément... »

« écoute, à l'époque j'étais tellement malheureux de t'avoir perdu pour toujours... J'étais vulnérable et j'ai fais une bêtise ok, et un tatouage n'est pas une chose qui peux s'enlever comme ça d'accord... »

« Il ne veut rien dire alors ? »

Voyant Kurt bouleversé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui mentir pour le rassurer.

« Non, bien sûr que non ça ne veut plus rien dire. » Mais il regretta ses mots à la seconde où ils sont sorti de sa bouche « Allez, viens, retournons travailler, nous sommes amis maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, pardonne moi pour ma réaction, tu as raison, retournons travailler. »

Il lui prit la main et l'aidait à se mettre debout, ils avaient ressenti encore, ces picotements tout le long de leurs corps, mais ils préféraient les ignorer. L'après midi c'était bien terminé, avec beaucoup de rire, car Blaine était incroyablement chatouilleux, et les doigts des filles, l'effleurant sans cesse n'avait pas aidé !

« Bon, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. » dit Kurt

« Je vais rentrer prendre une douche à mon hôtel maintenant, je vous attendrais à l'entrée en bas à 19 heures. »

« Parfait, à plus tard alors. »

Une fois sa douche prise, il enfila un jean Levi's et un polo noir très serré. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés, mais il était déjà 18h55, et il n'avait pas le temps d'y faire quoi que ce soit. Il était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer le petit ami de Kurt, il ne tenait pas en place. A 19 heures, il les vit arriver tous les deux, main dans la main, ce qui lui déchira le cœur littéralement. Nathan n'était pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé, il était aussi grand que Kurt, il n'était très mince, avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Kurt et des yeux marron vert. On aurait dit des cousins... Blaine s'approchait d'eux et tendit la main à Nathan qui le regardait de travers.

« Blaine Anderson, enchanté de te connaître. » (même si ce n'est pas vrai, il se devait d'être courtois devant Kurt)

« Nathan Lawson, Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés. » dit-il avec un demi sourire

Blaine se doutait que Kurt lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trompé, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et l'ambiance est vite devenu tendue, alors Kurt décida qu'il était temps de partir.

« Allons-y, les filles vont nous attendre. »

Kurt s'installa à la place du conducteur avec Nathan à ses côtés, Blaine, lui, s'était assis derrière Kurt, le trajet avait été très silencieux. A un moment, Nathan a tourné la tête pour regarder Blaine, juste l'espace d'une seconde en faisant attention que Kurt ne l'avait pas vu, puis à posé la main sur la cuisse de Kurt avec un large sourire, Blaine roula des yeux et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre tout le reste du trajet.

Une fois arrivé, Santana et Brittany s'étaient littéralement jeté sur Blaine.

« BLAINE ! » dirent-elles en criant

« Ouah, salut les filles, vous m'avez manqué... Quel accueil ! » en regardant Kurt un peu troublé

« Ah ah ah ah ah, je ne leur en ait pas parlé, je voulais leur faire la surprise. »

« Et quel surprise ! Que fais-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu habites à New-York ? »

« Oh, du calme les filles, allons nous asseoir, je vais tout vous raconter, ok. »

Il ont passés la soirée à se raconter leur vie, et ont énormément rigolé, il y en avait qu'un seul qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser, c'était Nathan. Toutes leurs histoires de lycée commençaient passablement à l'énerver, au bout d'une heure, il se leva et dit à Kurt qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait rentrer. Kurt lui donna les clefs en le regardant et lui disant :

« Je comprends, je rentrerai en taxi, ou les filles me ramèneront à la maison. »

« Tu ne rentre pas avec moi ? » dit-il surprit

« Oh non, je ne suis pas fatigué, et puis nous n'avons pas encore chanter avec les filles, alors je te rejoindrai plus tard. »

Il se leva pour l'embrasser et lui dire bonne nuit, Nathan avait l'air contrarié quand il est parti, mais Kurt ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Une fois que Nathan était parti, Blaine était plus détendu, soit à cause de la disparition de Nathan, ou à cause des verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu, il ne savait pas trop.

« Alors les filles, quel chansons allons-nous chanter ce soir ? »

« Je pense que ce soir, nous allons passer notre tour, pourquoi vous ne feriez pas un duo ? Toi et Blaine ? Vous chantiez tellement bien ensemble »

[…]

« Si je comprends bien, Nathan ne chante pas ? Tout à l'heure je t'ai entendu lui dire que toi et les filles vous n'aviez pas encore chanter... »

« En effet, Nathan ne chante pas, mais moi et les filles nous chantons à chaque fois que nous venons ici, allez les filles, venez... »

« Non, pas ce soir Kurt, on veut vous entendre chanter. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée » dit Kurt

« Allez... Kurt, ça pourrait être marrant... Viens... »

« Ok... Alors, pour faire plaisir aux filles. »

Ils sont allés sur la scène et Blaine rayonnait, il ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps de la chanson, il pensait que la chanson n'était pas approprié, Blaine avait choisi une chanson des Beatles « I gotta get you into my life » et c'était trop pour Kurt. A l'intérieur, il se sentait mal et triste à la fois, il adorait chanter avec Blaine, ça lui avait manqué, ça le rendait heureux à l'époque, mais tout était différent maintenant, oui tout avait changé...


	5. Chapitre 5

**JOUR 4 **(jeudi 5 décembre)

Après cette folle nuit, le réveil fut quelque peu difficile pour Kurt. Il s'était couché à 2h30 du matin, les filles avait d'abord ramené Blaine à son hôtel, il était très joyeux quand elles l'avaient raccompagné... Puis elles l'avaient déposé chez lui ensuite. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était déjà 8h30 ! Il est sorti en trombe de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et trouvant Nathan tranquillement installé à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller quand même ! » dit-il d'un ton très énervé

« Tu te moques de moi j'espère, après ce que tu m'as fais hier soir ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me soucier de toi ce matin ? »

« J'y crois pas ! Tu es en colère parce que je ne suis pas rentré avec toi hier soir ? »

« Entre autre chose. »

« Entre autre chose ? »

« Tu n'as pas dû boire que de l'eau hier soir, je me trompe ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Je ne conduisais pas et nous étions à une soirée, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange ! »

« Ce qui me dérange ? Ce qui me dérange c'est que ce matin en me réveillant, j'avais un message sur mon téléphone portable... Un message de toi... ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ? »

« Oh mon dieu, non. »

« Oh si... Relis ton message. » dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone.

**Pour Nathan**

Eh Blaine, merci encore, j'ai passé une super soirée, la meilleure depuis un moment...

« je t'ennuie à ce point Kurt ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais se retrouver avec Blaine et les filles comme avant, ça m'a fait énormément de bien, ce sont mes amis, tu peux comprendre ça, non ? »

« Je suis bien content que tu te sois amusé, mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec Blaine, c'est compris ? » dit-il en haussant la voix

« Oh... Déjà tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton avec moi d'accord... Tu veux rire j'espère ! Tu n'es quand même pas aussi stupide à ce point là ! »

« Je suis stupide, moi ? ça c'est la meilleure, est-ce que tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde Kurt ? Il est encore amoureux de toi et je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas le voir, ou qui fait semblant de l'ignorer. »

« Ok, là, nous allons avoir un problème parce que je vais encore passer quelques semaines avec lui tous les jours, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène à chaque fois que l'on est ensemble quand même ! »

« Tu vas être en retard.»

« Quoi ? Tu ne me parles plus maintenant ? Tu es vraiment immature parfois... Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux mettre sous clef quand ça t'amuses, tu sais...»

« Je ne te considère pas comme un objet, mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il te regarde, je ne l'aime pas, je ne veux plus le revoir de toute façon.»

« Mais, il y a l'anniversaire de Santana samedi soir ! Nous étions invités depuis longtemps... Et Santana a invité Blaine pendant le karaoké hier soir... »

« Alors il te faudra choisir, nous y allons ensemble et tu dis à Blaine de ne pas venir ou tu choisis de ne rien dire à Blaine et je ne viendrais pas. Mais sache que tu n'es pas sûr que je sois ici en revenant... »

« Tu vas vraiment me faire ça ? Tu me poses un ultimatum ? »

« Appelle cela comme tu veux, à toi de faire ton choix... Il est 9 heures ! »

Kurt parti sans dire un mot prendre sa douche, quand il fut sorti, Nathan était déjà parti au travail, il était déjà 9h20 et il neigeait énormément dehors, il prit son manteau et se rendit au local... Sur le trajet, il avait repensé à tout ce que lui avait dit Nathan, et ça l'avait fait pleurer... Il espérait que personne ne poserait de question en arrivant... En ouvrant la porte...

« Blaine !» dit-il surpris « tu es tout seul ? Où sont Mary et Jane ? »

Blaine avait déjà mis son manteau et était prêt à repartir...

« Elles sont coincées avec la neige, elles ont essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, mais tu ne répondais pas, alors elles m'ont appelé pour savoir si tu étais arrivé il y a quinze minutes. Je leur ai répondu que non, j'ai essayé de t'appeler aussi, je commençais à m'inquiéter... Je m'apprêtais à aller vérifier chez toi. »

Kurt venait de se rendre compte qu'avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin, il avait oublié son téléphone sur la table.

« J'ai oublié mon téléphone, je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolé... »

Kurt fondu en larmes devant lui. Blaine ne supportait pas de le voir pleurer, il s'approcha de lui et l'a pris dans ses bras pendant un long moment, un long moment pendant lequel Kurt s'était effondré sur Blaine, il le tenait serré par la taille, Blaine lui avait enlacé ses épaules et lui caressait les cheveux délicatement pour le calmer, Kurt se sentit tellement bien à ce moment précis. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de respirer l'odeur du parfum de Blaine profondément, il s'écarta brusquement. Blaine fut surpris et le lâcha.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si bouleversé Kurt ? Dis moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie. »

Kurt réfléchit un instant et savait qu'il devait tout lui dire, à propos du message qu'il s'était trompé à envoyer, à propos de l'anniversaire de Santana...

« Nathan et moi, nous nous sommes disputés ce matin […] Hier soir je voulais t'envoyer un message pour te dire que j'avais passé une bonne soirée et je me suis trompé, je l'ai envoyé à Nathan... »

« Oups, et vous vous êtes querellés, uniquement pour ça ? »

« Non, en fait, Nathan croit que tu veux me récupérer, il ne t'aime pas et ne veux plus te voir autour de moi, hormis sur le temps du travail... Je lui ai dit que c'était absurde et il m'a dit que si tu venais à l'anniversaire de Santana il ne viendrait pas ,et que si je choisissais d'y aller et que tu y étais, je ne serai pas sûr de le revoir chez nous en rentrant... »

« Il a dit ça ? »

« Oui... »

« Il ne peux pas t'obliger à choisir ! Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Je sais... » dit Kurt, les larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues

« Eh... Non, Kurt, ne pleure pas. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue pour effacer une larme qui coulait « Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, arrête, je n'irai pas, tu sais, à l'anniversaire de Santana, je n'irai pas, j'inventerai une excuse, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne veux pas que tu perdes Nathan à cause de moi. Dis lui ce soir, dis lui que tu m'as demandé de ne pas venir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ok? »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je le ferais, pour toi. » dit-il en lui souriant

Kurt prit la main de Blaine qui était encore sur sa joue, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ne puisses pas venir à l'anniversaire de Santana, elle va vraiment être déçue que tu ne viennes pas […] Et moi aussi […] »

« C'est bon, n'en parlons plus, et puis entre nous, je te dois bien ça tu ne crois pas... »

Ils ne pouvaient pas travailler, alors ils étaient aller manger au fast-food et Blaine lui avait proposé de venir à son hôtel pour regarder un film, ce que Kurt avait immédiatement refusé, soit parce-qu'il lui était impossible de mentir à Nathan à propos de son programme de l'après midi, soit parce-qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec lui dans une chambre d'hôtel, il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur...

Ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Blaine était rentré à son hôtel, il avait regardé un film puis avait discuté avec Sam sur Skype pour donner et prendre des nouvelles.

Kurt, lui, était aller faire quelques courses pour préparer à dîner à Nathan, en espérant que les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. A 19h30 Nathan est rentré, il l'a regardé, statique et lui a demandé :

« Alors as-tu réfléchis ? »

« Blaine ne viendra pas à l'anniversaire de Santana. » dit-il avec regret « Tu es content maintenant ? Nous pouvons nous détendre ? Je t'ai préparé ton plat favoris, une tourte aux fromages. »

Nathan s'avança et embrassa Kurt langoureusement, ce qui le prit un peu par surprise. Il se sentait tellement mal, il n'y fit pas attention au début car il voulait se persuader que c'était à cause du fait que Blaine ait du se sacrifier pour leur redonner une chance, mais au fond de son cœur ce n'était plus pareil, ce baiser était différent...


	6. Chapitre 6

**JOUR 5** (vendredi 6 décembre)

Le réveil de Blaine n'avait pas fonctionné et il était déjà 8h40, il a prit cinq minutes pour prendre une douche, cinq minutes pour s'habiller. Les dix minutes qui lui restaient, il les passa à courir jusqu'au local où il arriva complètement essoufflé, les cheveux dégoulinant sur sa chemise...

« Je suis là, ça y est, je suis là, je ne suis pas en retard ? »

« Non, non tu es pile à l'heure. »

« Où sont Mary et Jane ? »

« Elles ne viennent pas aujourd'hui, elles sont toujours coincées par la neige, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre encore du retard, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper des retouches, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« C'est ok pour moi. » dit-il en souriant

« Commence par te déshabiller et enfile ce short gris s'il te plaît. »

Blaine a commencé à se déshabiller et à enfiler le short, une fois terminé Kurt s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Tes cheveux sont encore trempés, heureusement que j'ai toujours ce qu'il faut avec moi. »

Il a sorti de sa mallette : un foulard en coton pour qu'il s'essuie les cheveux et un peigne pour qu'il se les démêle. Kurt faisait très attention à ses cheveux, toujours paré à toute éventualité ;) Il y a des choses qui ne change pas...

« Tes cheveux sont magnifique. Au lycée tu avais toujours les cheveux plein de gel, je te préfère maintenant tu sais... »

« Merci, c'est gentil.» dit-il en rougissant

Kurt avait déposé la boîte d'aiguilles par terre et était maintenant à genoux autour de Blaine, les doigts de Kurt n'arrêtaient pas de frôler sa peau nu mais il ne bougeait pas, il n'avait même pas envie de rigoler (ce n'est pas faute d'être incroyablement chatouilleux), pour une fois ça ne le chatouillait pas... Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui, Kurt était en train de pincer sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents et rougissait, à ce moment précis, Blaine le trouvait tellement beau, il savait que ses sentiments envers Kurt étaient plus fort que jamais, d'ailleurs il était bien content que le short était large car il commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son caleçon...

A ce moment là, Kurt a crié :

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je me suis piqué avec l'aiguille. »

« Attends, montre moi. » dit-il en s'agenouillant en face de lui

Il lui prit la main et regarda son doigt, le doigt de Kurt saignait, par réflexe, sans arrière pensée, Blaine a porté son doigt à sa bouche et a léché le sang qui y coulait. Kurt en avait eu des frissons sur tout le corps. En le regardant faire ça, les frissons allèrent directement au niveau de son entrejambe, Kurt recula brusquement et dit :

« Stop, arrête, tu ne peux pas faire ça Blaine... S'il te plaît.»

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas réfléchi... »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas grave, mais évite de me toucher d'accord ? »

« Pas de problème, je ne te toucherai plus, à moins que tu ne me le demande. »

« Très drôle Blaine, pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareil ! »

« On ne sait jamais. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée a rigoler tout en travaillant, ça avait été une bonne journée... Vraiment une très bonne journée.

Pendant ce temps là à l'autre bout de la ville, les filles étaient aller faire quelques courses pour l'anniversaire de Santana. Vers 18h30, Santana reçut un message sur son téléphone... Blaine avait réussit à lui envoyer un texto pendant une pause.

**Pour Santana**

Hey Snixx ;) C'est Blaine, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à ton anniversaire, en fait, Cooper tourne une publicité pas loin et je pensais aller le voir, je penserai très fort à toi... Désolé.

« Mmm... ça me paraît un peu gros. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? »

« Blaine dis qu'il ne peut pas venir demain soir. »

« Oh, oh, tu paries combien que c'est encore un de ces sales coups de Nathan... »

« Je te jure que si il est derrière tout ça, il va entendre parler de moi, si il pense qu'il peut diriger la vie de Kurt ! Attends, je lui envoie un message. »

**Pour Kurt **

Salut Kurt, Brittany et moi nous sommes en fin de courses pour les préparatifs de demain soir, nous aurions besoin de te voir, tu crois que se serait possible que l'on se retrouve au « Ballfields Café » à Central Park ?

Le portable de Kurt vibra au moment ou il était prêt à ranger ses affaires pour rentrer.

« Les filles veulent me voir ! » dit-il surpris

« Je viens de prévenir Santana par texto que je ne pouvais pas venir à son anniversaire, mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir. » dit Blaine

« Je vais passer les voir, je te dis à lundi Blaine, je t'appellerai dans la journée demain, ok ? merci pour tout, je suis vraiment déçu que tu ne viennes pas tu sais... »

« Arrête de te tracasser, et passe le bonjour aux filles pour moi ok, j'y vais. »

Une fois qu'il avait dit au revoir à Blaine, il téléphona à Nathan.

« Allô ! Nathan. »

« Kurt, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je voulais juste te prévenir que je serai en retard ce soir, les filles m'ont demandés de passer les voir au café, elle veulent me voir au sujet de la fête de demain. »

« Blaine est encore avec toi ? »

« Non, Blaine n'est pas là, il vient de partir pour son hôtel. » dit-il d'un ton agacé

« ok, ça me va, alors à plus tard, je t'aime. »

« … Oui, moi aussi, Bye... »

Kurt n'avait pas très loin pour aller au café, il y arriva en moins d'un quart d'heure. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut tout de suite les filles, Santana était habillée d'un manteau rouge flamboyant et Brittany... Que dire de Brittany, Kurt souriait à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait, elle n'avait pas changé, elle avait des guêtres sur ses avants-bras et une paire de cache oreilles rose...

« Bonsoir les filles, alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Assieds-toi et commandons un café. »

Une fois les cafés servis, Santana et Brittany regardaient Kurt boire avec insistance.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Tu es au courant que Blaine ne vient pas demain soir ? »

« C'était donc bien pour ça... »

« Tu es au courant alors ? »

« Bien sûr, Blaine avait... Euh... Il avait quelque chose à faire... » (mince, Blaine ne lui avait pas donné de précisions à ce sujet)

« Tu te moques de nous Kurt, tu ne sais pas mentir, tu n'as jamais su d'ailleurs ! Dis nous ce qu'il c'est passé ? C'est à cause de Nathan c'est ça ? »

« Mmm... Nathan n'aime pas Blaine, il ne veut plus qu'il s'approche de moi en dehors du travail, sinon il m'a dit qu'il me quitterait en quelque sorte... »

« Quoi ? Tu peux me redire ça ! Je crois que j'ai mal entendu là ! Je vais lui casser la... »

Kurt l'interrompit

« Wooooo, du calme Santana, il est juste jaloux à propos de Blaine. »

« ça, je veux bien te croire ! » dit Brittany

« Explique-toi ? »

« Bah oui quoi ! Blaine te regarde comme si il était devant une vitrine de gâteaux. »

« Merci pour la comparaison Brittany, toujours aussi imagé à ce que je vois ! Sérieusement les filles, vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'aime encore ? Après toute ces années ? »

« Tu es aveugle ou tu le fait exprès Kurt ? »

« Je ne sais pas... ça me semble si irréel, tellement... Je ne sais pas... Je sais que Nathan m'aime et je l'aime aussi, mais quand je suis avec Blaine tout redevient si... »

« Naturel » dit Santana

« Oui naturel, à l'aise, un peu trop à l'aise d'ailleurs, mais je ne veux pas faire à Nathan, ce que m'a fait Blaine, je sais à quel point ça fait mal, même si je ne peux pas nier que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Blaine, j'en ai toujours eu, ça a été mon premier amour et un premier amour est inoubliable... Je pensais vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec lui à l'époque du lycée... Les choses changent. »

« Tu sais ce que l'on pense de Nathan Kurt, mais c'est ta vie, c'est ton choix, nous ne voulons pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à être malheureux et que tu es des regrets... C'est tout. »

« Dans 25 jours, il va s'en aller et tout redeviendra normal, je ne le verrai plus quotidiennement et tout sera beaucoup plus facile. »

« Ou peut-être que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts de le laisser partir... Promet nous que tu vas réfléchir à tout ça. »

« J'ai déjà pris ma décision les filles, il est tard, Nathan m'attend alors je vous laisse, je viendrai vous aider à tout mettre en place demain après midi, ok ?

« Pas de problème, à demain alors, si tu pouvais oublier Nathan demain soir ce serait cool » dit Brittany en riant

« Brittany ! » dit Kurt, le regard sévère

« Oh, Kurt je plaisantais, détends toi ! »

Et Kurt rentra chez lui, et pendant tout le long du trajet il repensa à ce qu'avait dit les filles...

Et si elles avaient raison, si il passait à côté de quelque chose et qu'il ait des regrets pour le restant de ses jours, même si il avait déjà prit sa décision, cette idée le hantais...


	7. Chapitre 7

**JOUR 6** (Samedi 7 décembre)

Ce matin, Kurt était un peu triste et Nathan l'avait bien remarqué... ça commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Kurt était assis sur le canapé à lire un magazine de mode pendant que Nathan était en train de ranger un peu dans la cuisine.

« Je peux espérer que nous passions une bonne soirée ce soir ? »

« Hein? »

« Tu vas faire cette tête là toute la soirée ? Tu m'en veux toujours pour Blaine ?»

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, j'ai pris ma décision, ça devrait te suffire, non ? Est-ce que l'on pourrait passer à autre chose maintenant, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute encore à cause de ça !»

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » dit-il en se s'asseyant près de lui sur le canapé

« Promet moi que tu ne vas pas trop boire ce soir. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« En général en soirée, soit tu t'ennuies et tu t'en vas, soit tu t'amuses trop et tu te mets à boire, et vu qu'il y aura tous nos amis et des personnes importantes du monde du show business qu'elle a invité, ça m'ennuierai pour Santana si tu en venais à faire n'importe quoi. »

« Je te fais honte Kurt ? »

« Oh, arrête un peu tu veux, tu le sais très bien que quand tu bois trop tu deviens méchant, ce n'est pas un scoop ! »

« Si je te le promet, tu m'embrasses ? » dit-il en souriant

« Marché conclut. » répondit Kurt

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Nathan avait presque arraché les vêtements de Kurt et lui avait fait l'amour intensément. Toute cette histoire avec Blaine le rendait encore plus possessif (si cela est encore possible!). A la fin Nathan s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Kurt, lui, était allongé sur le dos à regarder le plafond en pleurant... Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il se rappelait la façon dont lui et Blaine faisait l'amour, Blaine était extrêmement doux et attentionné, ils se regardaient sans cesse et ne pouvais s'empêcher de parler pendant qu'il faisait l'amour. Nathan, lui ne disait pas un mot, il l'embrassait salement et était plutôt brusque, c'était complètement différent.

Engager Blaine n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela après tout... Il était en train d'être submergé par son passé.

A un moment, Nathan s'est retourné et s'est retrouvé allongé sur le côté du lit, Kurt en profita pour se lever discrètement pour aller prendre une douche. Quand il sortit il était déjà midi, il s'est préparé un sandwich vite fait et laissa un mot sur la table pour Nathan.

_Nathan, je suis parti chez les filles pour les aider à tout mettre en place pour ce soir, je reviendrai vers 18h pour changer de vêtements et passer te chercher, sois prêt ok. Je t'aime... Kurt._

Il avait bien fait d'y aller, cet après-midi avait été plutôt amusante, il avait aidé à décorer la salle, à gonfler des centaines de ballons avec de l'hélium et, oh mon dieu ! Brittany avait inspiré un peu d'hélium et s'était mise à parler, et là, ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient tous mort de rire, Kurt avait essayé et Santana n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui, mais il s'en moquait, il s'amusait trop ;)

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il était presque 17h30, il décida d'appeler Blaine avant de rentrer chez lui. Il sortit dehors pour prendre l'air, et l'appela.

« Allô... Blaine ? »

« Kurt, c'est toi ? Tu as une voix bizarre, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui, mmm... J'ai en quelque sorte inspiré de l'hélium avec Brittany pour m'amuser tout à l'heure. » dit-il en pouffant de rire

« Oh, j'aurai bien aimé voir ça. » dit-il en rigolant lui aussi

« J'aurai aimé aussi […] Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

« Rien de spécial, être ici à New York tout seul, n'est pas aussi drôle que je l'avais pensé. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, cela c'est plutôt mal passé [...] Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas trop le moral... Tu me manques Kurt. »

« […] »

« Kurt ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Une larme était en train de couler sur la joue de Kurt et il avait du mal à respirer.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça Blaine ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je t'ai pardonné tu sais, quand on est adolescent on fait des erreurs, tout le monde fait des erreurs, je t'ai aimé plus que tout au monde et il est probable que je t'aimerai toujours, mais je suis avec Nathan, arrête s'il te plaît, tu te fais du mal et tu m'en fais à moi aussi, nous serons toujours ami, nous garderons contact je te le promet, peu importe ce qu'en dit Nathan, ça te va ? »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Blaine de verser une larme.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait autant de mal de te revoir. »

« Je ne pensais pas moi non plus... »

« Je suppose qu'être ami ce n'est pas si mal après tout, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pendant toute ces années sans te parler. »

« C'est vrai, nous avons toujours bien parler tous les deux, j'aimerai retrouver ça avec toi, mon meilleur ami m'a manqué... Essaie de passer une bonne soirée quand même, il y a un match ce soir à la télé, ça devrait t'intéresser. »

« Merci Kurt, passe une bonne soirée et souhaite un bon anniversaire à Santana de ma part. »

« Ok, bye »

Une fois leur conversation terminée, Kurt et Blaine, chacun de leur côtés, essuyèrent leurs larmes et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Blaine avait commencé à regarder le match de football américain et Kurt était allé se changer et passa chercher Nathan.

Ils étaient maintenant à la soirée de Santana, il devait y avoir une centaine de personnes et la musique était assez forte. Quand Santana les vit arriver, elle se jeta sur Kurt.

« Kurt, viens, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un. C'est un photographe de mode, je lui ai parlé de ton travail et il aimerait te rencontrer. »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite, Nathan, tu viens ? »

« Oh non, vas-y, je ne veux pas te déranger, j'ai vu nos amis là-bas et je vais aller discuter un peu, tu me rejoins plus tard ? »

« Si tu veux. » répondit-il en soufflant

« Eh Nathan, le bar est par là-bas si tu as soif. » dit Santana en lui montrant la direction

Kurt lui lança un regard avant de partir avec Santana, il ne voyait pas le temps qui passait, il avait passé plus d'une heure et demi à discuter avec Mr Robb, le photographe, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment très intéressant, passionné par son travail et il était très probable qu'il demande à Kurt de travailler avec lui dans un avenir proche.

Il regarda partout autour de lui et commença a chercher Nathan. Quand il l'aperçut, ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé...

Nathan semblait avoir un peu trop bu et était en train de danser avec un gars, vraisemblablement gay vu qu'il avait les deux mains sur son cul ! Le mec était en train de lécher le cou de Nathan, Kurt était en colère et se dirigea vers eux pour les séparer...

« Eh toi, enlève tes mains du cul de mon petit ami ok ! » dit-il très énervé

Le mec regarda Nathan droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un petit ami ! »

« Oups » répondit Nathan en rigolant

« Eh mec, je suis vraiment désolé, passez une bonne soirée tous les deux... » et il partit à toute vitesse.

« J'y crois pas, tu es jaloux de Blaine et tu laisses un parfait inconnu te toucher le cul et te lécher le cou et je ne devrais rien dire ! vas-y explique toi... J'attends. »

« Tu t'en fou de moi, tu passes plus de temps avec ton ex-petit ami qu'avec moi, qui sait ce qu'il se passe quand vous êtes tous les deux au travail, combien de fois avez-vous couché ensemble depuis qu'il est revenu, hein ? Dis moi, je veux savoir... »

Nathan avait fini sa phrase en criant et tout le monde autour étaient en train de les regarder. Kurt était gêné et essaya de le calmer.

« Arrête de crier s'il te plaît, tout le monde nous regarde, nous allons régler ça à la maison. » dit-il, en l'implorant.

« Je crie si je veux d'accord, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite ! »

« ça c'est la meilleure ! Qui est-ce qui m'a dit ce que je devais faire avant-hier ? » dit-il en se moquant de Nathan, il avait oublié tout le monde autour, il était très en colère contre lui. « Quand tu as bu, tu es vraiment un abruti Nathan. »

« Regarde moi Kurt, regarde moi bien dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'as rien fait avec lui. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ok ! On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« je ne te crois pas, va te faire voir, je rentrerai plus tard. »

« Tu m'insultes maintenant ! C'est nouveau ça, je croyais que dans ta petite famille de riche, vous étiez poli, ce n'était qu'une façade en fait... »

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il a reçut une violente claque dans la figure. Il resta tétanisé, surpris, les larmes coulant de ses yeux en fixant Nathan... Il avait maintenant la main sur sa joue.

« KURT ! Oh non, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça, pardonne moi, tu n'aurai pas du parler de ma famille comme ça. Pardon, pardon, pardon. Viens, rentrons à la maison. »

Pendant ce temps là, Santana, alertée par les bruits de la dispute arriva jusqu'à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kurt ? Tu pleures ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Nathan a trop bu et ses paroles ont dépassées sa pensée, ses actions aussi d'ailleurs... Je suis vraiment désolé que nous ayons gâché ta soirée Santana, nous y allons. »

« Il t'as frappé ? Kurt, ton œil est tout rouge. Ne rentre pas avec lui, reste là ce soir, nous avons tout un tas de chambres d'amis qui ne servent à rien... »

« Non non Santana, ça va aller, il s'est excusé et c'est un peu de ma faute en plus, j'ai un peu abusé, j'ai eu des paroles qui ont dépassées le fond de ma pensée, nous sommes tous les deux allés trop loin, ça ira mieux demain quand il sera sobre. »

« Mais... Kurt... »

« Bye Santana, on se voit plus tard. »

Il a prit Nathan par son bras et l'emmena jusqu'à leur voiture. Aucun des deux n'avaient dit un mot pendant le trajet, ils sont allés se coucher sans même se regarder...


	8. Chapitre 8

_Désolé pour le retard, je ne pouvais pas poster de chapitres hier, le site ne marchait pas... je vais poster le chapitre 9 tout à l'heure :) j'espère que vous appréciez tous l'histoire. **N'oubliez pas de poster des commentaires**, ce serait cool de savoir ce que vous en pensez tous ;)** rated M** pour le langage et futur scènes de sexe plus tard... Encore plein de surprise à venir, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**JOUR 7 **(Dimanche 8 décembre)

Le lendemain matin, Kurt s'était levé avant Nathan, il avait prit une douche et se dirigeait vers le lavabo de la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, quand il releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir, il était choqué de voir qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir, son œil était à moitié fermé aussi...

Il se mit à pleurer, il a verrouillé la porte de la salle de bain et s'est assis pendant un long moment à pleurer derrière la porte. Une fois calmé, il s'habilla et alla préparer le petit déjeuner, il était déjà 10h. Il commença à s'impatienter et se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller réveiller Nathan.

En arrivant dans le couloir il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec lui...

« Kurt ! ton œil... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? » dit-il d'un air étonné

« Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit-il en regardant ses chaussons

« Le petit-déjeuner est prêt... Viens, il faut que nous parlions. »

« Oui bien sûr, j'arrive. »

Une fois installés à table l'un en face de l'autre, Kurt ne laissa même pas le temps à Nathan d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Je n'accepterai pas qu'une chose pareil se reproduise Nathan, alors tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant. J'ai bien réfléchi, cette année je ne vais pas rester ici pour Noël, j'ai décidé d'aller voir mon père et Carole dans l'Ohio et je vais y aller seul, je pense que cela nous fera le plus grand bien à tous les deux de faire le point sur notre relation. En attendant, après la scène que tu m'as fait hier soir, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela d'ailleurs, j'estime avoir le droit de voir mon meilleur ami quand j'en aurai envie avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour la Californie, est-ce que nous sommes d'accord à ce sujet ? »

Nathan le regardait la bouche grande ouverte, il était estomaqué par le flot d'informations qu'il avait eu en une seule fois... Mais en regardant le visage de son petit ami avec son œil au beurre noir, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion en fixant Kurt.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est que l'on se retrouvent comme avant. Je t'aime Kurt. Tu sais, voir Blaine traîner autour de toi ce n'est pas facile pour moi, oui je suis jaloux, évidemment que je le suis vu la façon dont il te regarde, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que je dois apprendre à davantage te faire confiance à toi, et ça, je l'avais oublié, pardonne moi s'il te plaît. »

Nathan avait vraiment l'air d'être sincère, Kurt était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il pensait vraiment que Nathan n'aurait pas accepté toute ses conditions et se serait mis en colère, mais ça avait été le contraire, il répondit surpris :

« C'est vrai ! tu acceptes ? »

« évidemment, je t'aime... J'ai trop bu hier soir, je te demande pardon encore, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu me pardonnes. »

« Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, tu avais trop bu, si tu te rends compte des erreurs que tu as faite, c'est déjà un bon début... »

« Viens là... »

« ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait, soyons bien d'accord. J'espère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas faire des efforts en ce qui concerne ton comportement. »

« Promis. »

Kurt se tenait debout en face de Nathan maintenant, Nathan s'est levé et à essayé de l'embrasser, mais Kurt recula.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es excusé que cela va changer quoi que ce soit. Tu m'as frappé, même si c'était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tu m'as frappé Nathan, ça va prendre du temps avant que je redevienne à l'aise autour de toi... »

« Bien sûr, je comprend... […] Quel est le programme pour cet après-midi après le déjeuner ? »

« Et bien toi tu vas voir ton frère cet après midi, tu lui a promis de l'aider à faire la vidange de sa voiture. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié, et toi ? »

« Je vais aller aider les filles à faire du rangement et m'excuser pour hier soir... » dit-il tristement.

Ils ont mangés et à 13h30, Kurt est parti rejoindre Santana et Brittany. Pendant ce temps là Nathan était assis dans le canapé devant la télévision en attendant 15 heures, l'heure à laquelle il devait partir. Son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche...

**Pour Nathan**

Salut, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, je suis le gars d'hier soir, Kyle, tu m'avais écris ton numéro de portable sur mon torse hier soir... Je voulais juste te dire que je te trouve super chaud, j'ai adoré danser avec toi. Je sais que tu as un petit ami et tout mais j'aimerai vraiment te revoir, tu veux venir prendre un café ?

Et bien merde, ce punch à cet anniversaire devait être sacrément puissant ! Nathan ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il aimait Kurt, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, mais au fond de lui il continuait de penser que Kurt le trompait ou qu'il allait le tromper, ce n'était qu'une question de temps selon lui...

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un café, rien de plus... Si Kurt avait le droit de sortir avec Blaine, il avait bien le droit de sortir avec des amis lui aussi.

**Pour Kyle**

Ok pour un café, on se retrouve dans 15 minutes au bar du coin de la rue, à l'adresse ou nous étions hier soir.

Il mit son manteau et prit un taxi jusqu'au café. Il le reconnu tout de suite et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Kyle était plus petit que lui, il avait les cheveux noir, coiffés avec du gel et de magnifique yeux vert, il le trouvait très attirant.

« Salut. »

« Salut beau, tu es encore plus sexy qu'hier. » dit Kyle

« J'ai un copain du te souviens ? »

« ça n'empêche que je te trouve très sexy quand même. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Ils avaient passé une demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien, ils avaient plein de points communs et Nathan avait passé un très bon moment avec lui, il avait envie de le revoir. Il lui proposa donc un autre rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi dans Central Park, lui finissait à 17 heures le lundi et Kurt ne rentrait jamais avant 19 heures.

« Je dois te laisser je dois aller voir mon frère, mais nous pouvons nous retrouver à Central Park demain, près de la fontaine, nous continuerons notre conversation. Disons 17h30, ça te va ? »

« J'ai hâte d'y être. » dit-il, s'empressant de lui donner une accolade avant de s'en aller.

Nathan avait passé un super moment avec Kyle, il le trouvait très sympa, puis il repensait à Kurt. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Vraisemblablement non...

(Eh Kurt, tu sais le gars qui me touchait le cul hier soir, je suis sorti avec lui cet après-midi, il est super sympa, je le revois demain...) Non, VRAIMENT pas une bonne idée ! Il rentra l'air de rien et lui raconta son après-midi avec son frère, en omettant bien évidemment, le passage ou il avait été prendre un café avec son nouvel ami : Kyle...


	9. Chapitre 9

**JOUR 8 **(Lundi 9 décembre)

Kurt venait de se réveiller, il était 8 heures. Il alla prendre une douche et en s'essuyant le visage en se regardant dans le miroir, son œil gauche était complètement fermé. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir cacher cela à son travail, il se rendit dans le salon et sortit une paire de lunette de soleil du buffet, bien mieux se dit-il... Il prit un café vite fait et laissa un mot sur la table à Nathan, qui était maintenant sous la douche.

_Aujourd'hui nous commençons la séance photo avec Pascal et ce soir après le boulot, nous allons sûrement aller boire un verre alors ne m'attend pas pour le dîner ce soir, ok, je vais sans doute rentrer tard... Je t'aime, à ce soir si tu ne dors pas encore ou à demain matin._

Une fois sorti de la douche et habillé, Nathan s'était rendu à la cuisine et lu la note de Kurt.

En la lisant, sa première réaction fut : Je suis sûr que Blaine passera la soirée avec lui, encore... Et sa seconde réaction fut : Cool, ça me laissera plus de temps pour discuter avec Kyle...

Arrivé au local, Blaine, Pascal, Mary et Jane étaient déjà arrivés, il alla tous les saluer et a donné les directives à tout le monde pour commencer la séance.

« Salut Pascal, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir retravailler avec toi Kurt, j'ai commencé à faire la connaissance de Blaine avant que tu n'arrives et je pense que la séance photo devrait être géniale ! Où veux-tu que j'installe mon matériel ? »

« Mmm... De ce côté là de la pièce s'il te plaît, comme ça on pourra profiter de la luminosité naturel de la grande fenêtre. »

« Tu apprends vite à ce que je vois ! Je vais finir par t'embaucher comme assistant si tu continue comme ça. » dit-il en rigolant

« Je commence à bien te connaître, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Ok, Blaine, pendant que Pascal installe son matériel, mets la première tenue que l'on a faite retouché, tu te souviens ? »

« Le costume en lin et la chemise jaune ? »

« Oui, celle là. »

« Je peux te poser une question Kurt ? »

« Bien sûr qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas tes lunettes de soleil ? »

[…] Kurt était nerveux et répondit :

« Euh... J'ai... J'ai juste mal aux yeux ce matin... J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. »

La réponse que Kurt lui a donné ne lui satisfait pas du tout, il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas encore quoi... Il commença à se déshabiller dans un coin et enfila la tenue.

Une fois que tout le monde étaient prêt, il s'installa devant le grand mur près de la fenêtre qui était recouvert d'un immense drap blanc. La lumière de la fenêtre ne suffisait pas, il faisait trop sombre aujourd'hui, ils ont du rajouter des lumières artificielles.

Kurt était assis juste en face de Blaine, à côté de Pascal. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et lui laissa diriger la séance photo. Blaine prenait beaucoup de plaisir à poser, il trouvait que Pascal était le meilleur photographe avec lequel il avait travaillé.

« Blaine s'il te plaît, tu peux enlever la veste et la chemise, nous allons faire quelques photos torse nu. »

« Bien sûr. »

Kurt était en train de prendre quelques notes quand il releva les yeux. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps parfait de Blaine, dieu qu'il était sexy torse nu en pleine lumière, ses yeux noisettes étaient une pur perfection, même si il avait ses lunettes de soleil, il voyait bien que ses yeux était beaucoup plus clair avec la lumière dirigée sur lui.

« Kurt, les filles sont en train de préparer la prochaine tenue, peux-tu aller arranger les cheveux de Blaine s'il te plaît ? »

Kurt était complètement perdu dans ses pensées...

« Kurt ? Kurt. » dit-il plus fort

« Hein ? » dit-il en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Les cheveux de Blaine, tu peux les arranger un peu s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui oui, bien sûr. »

Il se leva, posa ses notes et se dirigeait vers lui. Une fois en face, il glissa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine pour leur donner un peu de volume, cette sensation lui fit fermer les yeux (enfin, l'oeil qui était encore ouvert) pendant quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit son oeil, il regardait les yeux de Blaine, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et il remarqua aussi qu'il avait la chair de poule. Il se racla la gorge et lui dit :

« Tu as froid Blaine ? »

« Non... »

« Ok... C'est bon Pascal ? »

« C'est parfait, tu peux revenir t'asseoir, merci. »

La séance photo se passait très très bien, Pascal et Blaine s'entendaient à merveille. Kurt était content, même si il n'en laissait rien paraître, il resta silencieux quasiment tout le temps.

A un moment dans l'après midi, Mary et Jane sont sortis pour aller commander des cafés, Pascal avait voulu les accompagner pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent donc, seul. Kurt était toujours assis, silencieux, faisant semblant de relire ses notes. Blaine s'approcha, s'agenouillant en face de lui.

« Kurt, est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tout va bien Blaine, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Arrête de me mentir tu veux, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu n'as jamais su mentir, et là tu ne me dis pas la vérité, regarde moi. »

Blaine approche lentement ses deux mains vers les lunettes de Kurt pour pouvoir lui enlever.

« NON ! » il cria fort. Plus fort qu'il n'avait prévu.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je voulais juste voir tes yeux.»

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas arrêter tant que tu ne saura pas, hein ? Tu es toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois. »

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Kurt, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

[…] Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine le regardait toujours avec insistance. Il a finit par enlever ses lunettes délicatement car son œil lui faisait terriblement mal, et là, il regardait l'air horrifié de Blaine, il était sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte et bégayant :

« Mais... Mm... Mais... »

« Ce n'est pas beau à voir, hein ? »

« C... Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Commen c'est arrivé ? » Blaine hocha la tête. « Nathan et moi nous nous sommes disputés le soir de l'anniversaire de Santana... »

Blaine écoute attentivement toute l'histoire, et, plus il écoutait, plus il se sentait submerger par la colère. Quand Kurt s'arrêta de parler, il se leva, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son manteau et commençait à le mettre.

« Où vas-tu Blaine ? »

« Je vais lui casser la gueule. Je vais lui casser la gueule à cet enfoiré... »

« Non, non, reste là s'il te plaît. » dit-il, en le rattrapant et le tenant par le bras.

« Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait Kurt ! Comment peux-tu accepter une chose pareil ? » Blaine avait maintenant ses yeux remplis de larmes, ça lui faisait tellement mal de voir que quelqu'un avait osé le frapper comme ça.

« Tu pleures ? Non, arrête, ne pleure pas, c'est finit, nous nous sommes expliqués, il regrette tu sais. Il ne recommencera pas, il me l'a promis, il avait bu... »

« Pourquoi cherches-tu à l'excuser, Kurt ! »

« Je ne lui ai pas pardonné encore, mais écoute, cela ne te regarde pas ok... C'est entre Nathan et moi et c'est à moi de gérer ça, d'accord. »

« Mais... Tu es mon meilleur ami Kurt... »

« Tu es le mien aussi... Laisse moi gérer cela tu veux... »

Kurt avait mit ses lunettes juste à temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, Pascal et les filles revenaient avec les cafés. Blaine s'essuya rapidement les yeux et sourit pour faire bonne figure, ils ont tous bu leur café et la fin d'après midi c'était plutôt bien passée, Blaine était toujours contrarié mais Kurt avait raison, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de sortir ce soir en fait, Pascal avait un dîner important, les filles devaient s'occuper de leurs enfants et Kurt ne voulait pas passer la soirée seul avec Blaine, il était fatigué, il décida de rentrer tôt...

Pendant ce temps là, Nathan et Kyle étaient sortis dans un bar gay de la ville, ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, à rigoler, à boire et à danser ensemble. Nathan appréciait de plus en pus sa compagnie. Il ne voyait pas les heures passés...

Quand Kurt est rentré, il trouva bizarre que Nathan n'était pas là, il n'avait même pas laisser de mots, il avait essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone plusieurs fois mais ça ne répondait pas. Il l'attendit plus d'une heure mais il finit par s'endormir vers 22 heures. Il lui demanderait des explications le lendemain matin...

* * *

ok, la suite pour demain...


	10. Chapitre 10

**JOUR 9 **(Mardi 10 décembre)

Nathan avait dormi sur le canapé car il avait peur de réveiller Kurt. Il s'était réveillé très tôt pour pouvoir réfléchir à la façon dont il allait lui expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas rentré avant 2 heures du matin...

A son réveil, Kurt était complètement perdu, Nathan n'était pas dans leur lit. Il se leva précipitamment et courut dans le salon pour vérifier son téléphone, mais au milieu du salon il vit Nathan tourner en rond, il avait l'air très nerveux...

« Nathan ! Mais où étais-tu ? Je suis rentré tôt hier soir, tu n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de t'appeler ! »

« Oui, je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, comme tu m'avais dit que tu rentrais tard, je suis sorti avec des collègues au bar, il y avait beaucoup de bruit et je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. »

« Oh ! C'était bien ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était bien ? C'est vrai que tu aurai pu me prévenir par texto que tu sortais hier soir, mais comme je t'avais dit que je rentrais tard, alors... tu as eu raison d'en profiter. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois en colère ? »

« … Euh non non, pour rien, je suis juste surpris c'est tout. La soirée c'est bien passé, j'étais avec Nick et Joey, c'était super, nous nous sommes bien amusés. »

Nathan n'en revenait pas que Kurt croyait tout ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter, il se sentait tellement coupable de lui mentir comme ça, ouvertement... Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire qu'il était avec Kyle, il ne faisait rien de mal après tout, alors finalement en y réfléchissant ce n'était pas trop grave comme mensonge. Après le petit-déjeuner, il partit prendre une douche pendant que Kurt lisait le journal en attendant son tour. Le téléphone portable de Nathan n'arrêtait pas de vibrer et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. C'était peut-être important... Il finit par décrocher le téléphone.

« Allô. »

« Nathan ? »

« Non c'est Kurt Hummel, Nathan est absent pour le moment, je peux prendre un message ? »

«... Mmm... Oui, si vous pouviez juste lui dire que Kyle a appelé, ce serait sympa. »

« Pas de problème, bonne journée. » dit-il d'un ton très agréable.

Alors qu'il venait juste de raccrocher le téléphone, Nathan revint au salon en lui disant que la salle de bain était libre, Kurt se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En arrivant près du couloir, il se retourna et dit à Nathan :

« Au fait ! Un certain Kyle a appelé sur ton téléphone, je pense que tu devrais le rappeler. »

« Kyle ! » dit-il complètement paniqué « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Rien en fait, il voulait juste te parler. »

« Oh... Ok. » dit-il rassuré en soufflant.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Personne d'important, un nouveau stagiaire qui a l'air un peu perdu, je lui ai proposé mon aide pour l'aider à prendre ses marques. »

« Aww... C'est très gentil de ta part ça ! » dit-il en souriant

« Bah oui, je sais être gentil parfois, tu vois ! » lui faisant un clin d'oeil

« Allez, je vais à la douche, je suppose que tu pars au travail, alors je te dis à ce soir ok. »

« à ce soir, chéri. »

Kurt était sorti de la douche et se rendait au local pour le deuxième jour de la séance photo, aujourd'hui il allait y aller une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude car il avait déjà reçu plusieurs demande pour présenter les photos de sa nouvelle collection lors de galas. Il lui fallait les étudier pour choisir à quels événements, Blaine et lui allaient devoir aller avant qu'il ne parte pour la Californie... En y repensant, Kurt en eu un pincement au cœur, ça le rendait triste... Il poussa la porte du local et y trouva Blaine assis au milieu de la pièce en train de pleurer.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Blaine a brusquement relevé la tête, il était choqué de voir Kurt ici à cet heure là, il essuya rapidement ses yeux, se leva et lui répondit :

« Kurt... Je suis désolé, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle cette nuit, j'étais tout seul à l'hôtel et je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, alors j'ai décider de venir ici, je me sens mieux ici, excuse moi, je n'aurai pas du venir ici sans ta permission. » dit-il baissant les yeux en recommençant pleurer.

Kurt n'a pas réfléchi deux fois, il se jeta sur Blaine en l'encerclant avec ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé Blaine ? Tu aurais du m'appeler, je suis ton ami, dis moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît, je t'en prie. » implora t-il

Les pleurs de Blaine redoublèrent, il avait maintenant saisit la taille de Kurt fermement en se nichant dans le creux de son cou, Kurt frissonna au souffle chaud et humide de Blaine sur sa peau nu, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de ressentir tout cela à cause de Blaine, mais il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, Blaine allait mal et il avait besoin de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Blaine recula et se mit à parler, Kurt gémit légèrement à la perte de contact.

« Cooper a eu un accident de voiture cette nuit, la personne qui l'a emmené à l'hôpital m'a appelé à 3 heures du matin, il était inconscient, l'hôpital devrait m'appeller dans dix minutes normalement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé ? J'aurai pu te rejoindre, tu n'aurais pas eu à attendre la moitié de la nuit tout seul ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger Kurt... »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais ok ! Regarde moi Blaine, tu ne me déranges pas, vraiment, tu dois m'appeler quand tu ne vas pas bien ok ? Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Le téléphone portable de Blaine se mit à sonner... Il regarda Kurt et se mit à trembler en prenant l'appel.

« Oui... »

« Monsieur Blaine Anderson ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Je vous appel au sujet de votre frère, il n'y a rien de grave, je vous rassure tout de suite, le choc n'a pas été trop brutal, il s'est cogné la tête dans le pare brise durant l'accident et il a perdu connaissance. Il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital, tout va bien maintenant. Nous allons le garder en observation pendant 48 heures mais après cela il pourra rentrer chez lui. »

« […] Bien... Merci, au revoir. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Blaine, il restait stoïque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Blaine ? Dis moi, ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que Cooper va bien ? »

Sans crier gare, Blaine cria un grand OUI et prit le visage de Kurt dans ses mains pour l'embrasser. Kurt fut au début très surpris, il leva ses deux mains en l'air mais ne rompit pas le baiser, le baiser était tellement tendre... Après quelques secondes, Kurt reprit ses esprits et s'écarta de Blaine.

« Blaine je ne peux pas... »

« Oh mon dieu Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas faire cela, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, pardonne moi. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit il gêné, les joues un peu rouge. Car au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait apprécié le baiser autant que Blaine et il se sentait terriblement coupable pour ça. « Je peux comprendre, tu étais fatigué, angoissé, et tout d'un coup tu as eu une super nouvelle et tu étais content, ce n'est rien, juste, ne recommence pas ok ? »

« Bien sûr je ne recommencerai pas. […] Pas sans ton autorisation en tout cas. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Et ils se mirent à rire, à rire pendant au moins 5 minutes, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Blaine se changea pour être prêt quand Pascal arriverai pour la séance photo et Kurt faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de ne pas le regarder se déshabiller, mais cela s'avérait être peine perdue ! Le reste de la journée se passa dans la joie et la détente. Juste avant que Kurt ne rentre du travail, Nathan recevait un texto de Kyle :

**Pour Nathan**

Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de te voir, demain c'est possible ?

Il s'empressa de répondre au message avant que Kurt ne tourne la clef dans la serrure :

**Pour Kyle**

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

* * *

_Je n'ai pas résisté, un chapitre de plus pour ce soir, j'espère que vous continuez à aimer l'histoire :)_


	11. Chapitre 11

**JOUR 10 **(Mercredi 11 décembre)

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Kurt et Nathan étaient très silencieux. Kurt ne savait pas comment aborder le fait qu'il voulait aller voir Cooper avec Blaine à l'hôpital après le travail, et Nathan ne savait pas comment il allait mentir à Kurt pour aller voir Kyle ce soir...

« Euh, tu te rappelles ce dont je t'ai parlé hier soir ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Du frère de Blaine qui a eu un accident de voiture. »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Après le travail, Blaine va aller le voir à l'hôpital et... Euh... Je pensais que j'aurai pu l'y emmener... ça me ferait une occasion de revoir Cooper... sauf si cela te dérange, bien entendu... »

Nathan ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, il pourrait voir Kyle, sans même avoir à mentir à Kurt.

« Oui bien sûr, tu as l'intention de revenir vers quel heure ? »

« Tu es d'accord ? Vraiment ? »

« écoute Kurt, je ne suis pas sans cœur. Même si je n'aime pas Blaine, je trouve normal que tu ailles voir son frère à l'hôpital, il a eu un accident et c'est un ancien ami à toi après tout, je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de te revoir. »

« J'ai vraiment de la chance que tu sois si compréhensif, je t'aime. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « J'y vais, je vais être en au boulot. »

« Eh ! Tu ne m'a pas répondu... à quel heure rentres-tu ce soir ? »

« Oh, euh... Les visites se terminent à 21 heures, le temps de manger quelque chose, le trajet sur la route... Pas avant 22h30, 23 heures peut-être. »

« D'accord, passe une bonne journée, je t'aime. »

Une fois Kurt partit, Nathan envoya un message à Kyle.

* * *

**Pour Kyle**

Kurt va s'en aller ce soir, je t'invite à dîner chez moi, nous mangerons chinois si cela ne te dérange pas ? Rendez-vous à 19 heures. Je t'enverrai l'adresse un peu plus tard.

* * *

Nathan était prêt à ranger son téléphone quand il se mit à sonner dans sa main.

* * *

**Pour Nathan**

J'adore la nourriture chinoise, j'amènerai une bouteille de vin, je serai là pour 19 heures, j'ai hâte de te voir...

* * *

La journée de Kurt et Blaine s'est très bien passée, ils étaient de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, cela leur faisait du bien de s'être retrouvés comme avant. Ils plaisantaient sans arrêt, et, quand Kurt avait dit à Blaine qu'il l'emmènerai voir son frère le soir, Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Kurt commençait à apprécier de plus en plus ce genre de contact spontané avec Blaine...

Après le travail, ils descendirent dans la rue et marchaient en direction de la voiture de Kurt. Blaine s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière du côté passager, Kurt le regardait d'un air surpris :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« donne moi tes clés, je vais conduire, installes-toi. » dit-il avec un large sourire

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui, très. Tu es fatigué en ce moment, c'est déjà très gentil à toi de m'accompagner, laisse moi faire ça pour toi s'il te plaît. »

« Blaine, tu es adorable... Merci. » dit-il en s'asseyant dans la voiture.

Kurt avait oublié ce que c'était que la galanterie, il réfléchit pendant un moment, et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Nathan ne lui avait jamais ouvert de portières... Cela le rendait un peu triste... Blaine, tout en conduisant avait remarqué que Kurt avait l'air tracassé et fatigué, il lui dit :

« Allonge ton siège. »

« Blaine ! » dit-il en le regardant soudainement, avec un air outré.

« Oh, attends, non, non... » dit-il en rougissant, se rendant compte de ce que Kurt avait pensé « Je voulais juste que tu t'allonges et que tu fermes les yeux pour que tu puisses te reposer avant que nous arrivions. »

« Oh, pardon, j'avais pensé que tu voulais... Euh... Peu importe, tu as raison je vais me reposer un peu. »

Kurt inclina son siège, pencha sa tête du côté de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaine pensait qu'il s'était endormi et commença a chanter doucement :

* * *

«**How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace**

_Comment puis-je seulement te laisser partir, te laisser partir sans une trace_  
**When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh**

_Quand je reste ici partageant le même air que toi, ooh_  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all. »**

_Tu es le seul qui m'ait vraiment connu._

* * *

Kurt ne dormait pas, il resta les yeux fermés cependant, profitant de la voix suave de Blaine.

* * *

**« ****How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave**

_Comment peux-tu partir, quand la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te regarder me quitter_**  
****Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears**

_Parce-que nous avons partagé les joies et les peines, et même partagé les pleurs_**  
****You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

_Tu es le seul qui m'ait vraiment connu._

**So take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**

_Alors regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_  
**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**

_Et il n'y a plus rien ici pour me souvenir, juste le souvenir de ton visage_  
**Take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space**

_Regarde-moi maintenant, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un grand vide_  
**And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face. » **

_Et que tu reviennes à moi serait contre toute logique et c'est ce que je dois affronter._

* * *

Dieu que la voix de Blaine lui avait manqué. Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux pour lui dire à quel point il chantait bien. Quand la voix de Blaine commença a trembler, Kurt reconnu tout de suite l'émotion dans sa voix, c'était exactement la même émotion qu'il y a quelques années auparavant, quand il lui avait chanter « Teenage Dream » au piano. Il décida de laisser ses yeux clos...

* * *

**« I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry**

_Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te faire faire demi-tour, faire demi-tour pour me voir pleurer_  
**There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why**

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai besoin de te dire, tellement de raisons qui font que_  
**You're the only one who really knew me at all. »**

_tu es le seul qui m'ait vraiment connu._

* * *

Blaine reniflait maintenant. Il était évident pour Kurt que Blaine était en train de chanter en pleurant... ça lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était que Blaine stoppe la voiture pour qu'il puisse le réconforter. Blaine continua de chanter et à la fin de la chanson, ça lui était apparu soudainement, que Blaine pensait et ressentait chaque mot de la chanson... Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il ne bougea pas en espérant que Blaine ne s'en apercevrait pas...

Manque de chance, il avait vu que Kurt pleurait, mais il pensait qu'il pleurait dans son sommeil. Arrêté à un stop, il caressa sa joue en essuyant ses larmes, Kurt n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, mais se pencha avec un léger sourire contre la main de Blaine, ce qui le fit sourire également.

Ils avaient vu Cooper, mais seulement 20 minutes car il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas changé, Kurt l'avait trouvé toujours aussi charmant, à croire que c'était quelque chose qui émanait des Andersons, pensa t-il. Il n'était que 20 heures, Blaine avait acheté à manger au mac drive car Kurt s'était une autre fois endormi dans la voiture, sauf qu'en fait, la première fois il ne dormait pas... Mais ça il n'en savait rien...

Blaine mangeait en conduisant, il ne voulait pas réveiller Kurt, il réchaufferait son repas au micro ondes en rentrant chez lui, plus tard...

Pendant ce temps-là, Nathan et Kyle étaient en train de dîner dans le canapé, ils discutaient. La bouteille de vin que Kyle avait apporté devait être bonne car ils l'avaient déjà finie... L'ambiance était chaleureuse, ils avaient chaud et n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler car Nathan avait essayé d'enlever sa chemise sans défaire les boutons mais sa tête ne passait pas. Kyle était plié de rire et s'approcha de lui pour l'aider, une fois deux boutons de plus enlevé, il lui enleva sa chemise.

Ils se regardèrent maintenant, sans rire, Nathan plongea littéralement son regard dans les magnifiques yeux vert de Kyle, l'espace d'une seconde il perdit tout contrôle et se jeta sur lui, il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement à pleine bouche, Kyle fut surpris par l'impact mais approfondit le baiser également, dieu que c'était chaud, Nathan avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi brusque que lui, et ça l'excitait encore plus.

Après une séance de baisers affamés sur le canapé, Kyle prit le t-shirt de Nathan, par le bas, et lui enleva à une vitesse fulgurante. Il le prit par les épaules et l'allongea sur le canapé, il était maintenant à cheval sur lui. Les yeux de Nathan étaient sombres et brûlant de désir, il passa sa main dans les magnifique cheveux noir de Kyle, derrière sa nuque et l'attira dans un autre baiser passionné, leurs langues dansèrent ensemble dans des mouvements langoureux qui leur arrachèrent des gémissements à tous les deux. La main de Kyle n'arrêtait pas de le caresser partout et ça le rendait fou...

« Mmm... Kyle, fait quelque chose s'il te plaît. »

« Je vais tellement être bon que tu ne voudra plus jamais me laisser partir... » dit-il, tout en glissant le long de ses jambes et en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Kyle prenait tout son temps en le regardant avec désir, Nathan grognait de mécontentement car il trouvait que cela n'allait pas assez vite pour lui. Kyle baissa le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Nathan en même temps.

« Tu as un putain de corps parfait, tu le sais ça ? »

« Et toi tu parles beaucoup trop, j'aimerai que tu utilises ta bouche pour autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Non, pas du tout. » lui répondit-il en rigolant

« Suce moi, MAINTENANT. » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire

« Il suffit de demander chéri... »

Il était 21h15, Blaine était en bas de chez Kurt. Il le réveilla tout doucement en lui disant qu'ils étaient arrivés, Blaine lui ouvrit la portière, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire encore une fois.

« Tiens, ton menu, bon appétit Kurt. »

« Tu ne veux pas monter ? »

« Je ne crois pas que venir dans ton appartement, avec ton petit-ami présent qui ne m'aime pas soit dit en passant, soit une bonne idée. »

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai vraiment pas été de bonne compagnie ce soir, j'ai dormi la moitié du temps. Laisse moi au moins t'offrir un verre, ok ? »

« D'accord pour un verre, mais je ne reste pas longtemps. »

Kyle avait maintenant la bite de Nathan dans sa bouche. Nathan avait la tête rejetée en arrière et était en sueur, il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui et n'a même pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit Nathan, littéralement en train de venir dans la bouche d'un autre mec, il en lâcha son menu et son coca light se répandait partout à ses pieds... Blaine a tiré le bras de Kurt pour qu'ils sortent de l'appartement, il ne voulait pas que Kurt assiste à ça. Tout d'un coup Kurt se mit dans une rage folle, comment cela était possible, les deux hommes avec qui il avait eu une relation l'avaient trompé. à cet instant, il cria :

« Sortez de chez moi. SORTEZ, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, JAMAIS vous m'entendez ! »

Nathan remonta son pantalon à toute vitesse, il se leva d'un bond et essaya de parler à Kurt.

« Kurt, je suis tellement désolé, j'ai trop bu, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais »

« Tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais, j'en ai fini avec toi, va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Kyle avait maintenant quitté l'appartement, en courant.

« C'est fini ? Ok... Mais de tout de façon, je suis sûr que Blaine t'a sucé plus d'une fois, alors nous sommes quittes. » Kurt resta sans voix. « Kyle m'a fait jouir comme jamais je n'avais jouïe comme ça avec toi. Tu peux le garder Blaine, mais comme tu dois déjà le savoir, ce n'est pas un bon coup... »

C'en était trop. Blaine, ne voyant pas Kurt réagir, se jeta sur Kyle et le traitai de connard, en lui balançant un coup de poing dans sa figure. Kurt finit par réagir et leur cria d'arrêter.

« STOP, stop. Partez, tous les deux, je ne veux plus vous revoir, vous me dégoûter. »

Blaine poussa Nathan à l'extérieur de l'appartement en regardant Kurt, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, vraiment désolé. »

* * *

Citation de paroles de la chanson "Against all odds" interprétée par Phil Collins. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long à cause de la traduction de la chanson. A demain pour un nouveau chapitre ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires...


	12. Chapitre 12

**JOUR 11** (Jeudi 12 décembre)

Kurt avait passé la nuit dernière à pleurer, il était complètement épuisé. Il avait envoyé un message à Pascal pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler le reste de la semaine et qu'il devrait gérer la fin de la séance photo tout seul. Il était en colère, en colère contre Nathan et en colère contre Blaine, il pensait lui avoir pardonné mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, si Blaine l'aimait, il lui avait fait ça, il n'avait pas envie de le voir. En ce qui concerne Nathan, il en avait finit avec lui, sa façon d'être avec lui, ses accès de violence, ses mensonges... Au moins, Blaine avait été honnête avec lui, pensait-il...

Quand Blaine est arrivé au local, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Kurt, il avait demandé à Pascal ce qu'il se passait, il était très inquiet. La culpabilité enfouit pendant des années à l'intérieur de lui, est ressorti encore plus fortement hier soir, comment avait-il pu faire cela à l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, ça le consumait de l'intérieur, Kurt ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait...

« Eh ! Pascal, où est Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il ne m'a pas donné d'explications mais nous allons devoir finir cette semaine sans lui, il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger. »

« ok » répondit-il tristement et déçu

La séance photo se passait bien mais Blaine ne faisait que penser à Kurt, et Pascal a du faire plus de photos que prévu en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la matinée, Kurt a envoyé un message à Santana.

* * *

**Pour Santana **

J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir, Nathan m'a trompé, je suis tout seul et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

* * *

Après seulement quelques minutes. Le téléphone portable de Kurt se mit à sonner, c'était Santana...

« Je viens d'avoir ton message Kurt, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Non... Je... Les choses ne vont pas bien du tout... »

Il n'a pas pu ajouter un seul autre mot, il s'était mis à pleurer et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Ne bouge pas de chez toi ok. J'arrive tout de suite, je serai là dans quinze minutes. »

Au même moment, pendant une pause, Blaine envoyait un texto à Santana.

* * *

**Pour Santana**

Hey, salut Snixx, c'est Blaine. Je suis très inquiet pour Kurt, hier soir nous avons découvert Nathan en train de le tromper sur son canapé. Il était bouleversé et vraiment en colère, il n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me voir... Est-ce que tu peux aller vérifier s'il va bien s'il te plaît ? Réponds moi vite.

* * *

Santana pensait qu'il serait plus rapide de lui répondre par téléphone.

« Blaine ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que Kurt t'a téléphoné ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Non, je vais y aller justement, il vient de m'appeler et il ne m'a quasiment rien dit car il s'est tout de suite mit à pleurer. »

« Je veux le voir Santana, j'ai besoin de lui parler, demande lui si je peux venir le voir ce soir s'il te plaît. »

« Je vais lui demander, mais au cas où il ne veuille pas, je te rappelle ce soir pour te donner des nouvelles, ok ? »

« Oui ça me va. Il me manque tellement tu sais […] Je n'ai jamais eu personne après lui. C'est l'amour de ma vie Santana. » dit Blaine en reniflant

« Je le sais. Vous deux vous êtes comme Brittany et moi, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. Il te pardonnera, il ne peux pas en être autrement. Même si ça prend du temps vous finirez par vous remettre ensemble, comme nous. Je vais lui parler... Bye. »

« Bye. »

Cette après-midi risque d'être chargée. En arrivant chez lui, elle le trouva exactement dans le même état où elle l'avait laissé au téléphone tout à l'heure, en pleurs, recroquevillé sur le canapé.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, non... Arrête de pleurer, Nathan n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, c'est vraiment un connard, excuse moi mais ce n'est pas nouveau ! » […] « Kurt, regarde moi. » Kurt était tétanisé, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. « Kurt, parle moi, tu me fais peur... »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Kurt recula. « Kurt, si tu ne me parle pas je ne peux pas t'aider tu sais, dis moi ce dont tu as besoin, dis moi... Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu veux... (Elle hésita un moment, mais elle finit par le dire) Tu veux... Blaine ? Tu veux fasse venir Blaine? »

Kurt ne répondit rien, il avait toujours cette rage en lui et il n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer, il lui était impossible de parler. Au bout de 45 minutes Santana prit la décision d'appeler Blaine. Il décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Blaine, viens tout de suite s'il te plaît, Kurt n'arrête pas de pleurer, il ne veut pas me parler et il ne réagit plus à rien. Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose que tu ramènes tes fesses ici. »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il ne prit même pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, il prit son manteau, courut vers la porte et cria :

« Je suis désolé je dois vraiment y aller, je resterai plus tard demain, désolé. »

Il couru comme un fou à travers les quelques rues qu'il avait à traverser avant de pouvoir rejoindre Kurt. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se dirigea d'abord vers Santana qui était assise dans la cuisine.

« Il n'a toujours rien dit ? »

« Non, il ne veut pas me parler, j'ai tout essayé mais maintenant je dois vraiment rentrer pour retrouver Brittany, ça va être l'heure de préparer le dîner... Et si je ne rentre pas, elle est bien capable de me préparer encore des céréales et un verre de lait. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire « Il va peut-être s'ouvrir à toi... »

« Je m'occupe de lui, dis bonjour à Brittany de ma part et merci de m'avoir appelé Santana. »

« C'est normal, allez, à plus tard... »

Blaine est allé s'asseoir à côté de Kurt en silence pendant un long moment, en attendant qu'il se calme. Une fois qu'il s'arrêta de pleurer, uniquement car il était épuisé, Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, il releva la tête en le fixant dans les yeux.

« POURQUOI ? » dit Kurt

« Pourquoi il t'a trompé tu veux dire ? »

« … Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ? »

Blaine a été surpris pas le ton de Kurt, la question était direct et Kurt lui soutenait son regard en l'affrontant. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kurt se remit à parler.

« Pourquoi m'a t-il fait ça ! Pourquoi TU m'as fait ça ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi je ne mérite pas d'être heureux ? »

« Arrête. Bien sûr que tu mérites d'être heureux, je suis tellement désolé Kurt, tu m'avais dit que tu m'avais pardonné, mais comment aurais-tu pu ? Alors que moi même, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Écoute moi, à l'époque tu étais à New York, tu étais tout le temps occupé, tu ne prenais plus le temps de répondre à mes coups de téléphone et j'avais l'impression que tu étais passé à autre chose, j'étais tellement malheureux sans toi Kurt... Ce gars, Eli, il a prit contact avec moi par hasard en voyant ma photo de profil sur facebook, il m'a écrit qu'il me trouvait sexy et je lui ai répondu. Je voulais me sentir désiré Kurt, je voulais quelqu'un qui m'aime... »

« Je t'aimais Blaine, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je ne t'aimais pas ! Je passais mon temps à me plonger dans le travail pour essayer d'oublier à quel point ça me faisait mal de ne pas te voir, tu étais tout pour moi... Et tu m'as trahi... »

« Cela ne représentait rien pour moi, à la seconde ou je t'ai trompé, j'ai su au fond de moi que tu étais la personne avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie Kurt, mais c'était trop tard... Tu méritais que je sois honnête avec toi, tu mérites mieux que moi Kurt, je m'en rend compte maintenant. »

« Mais ce que je voulais moi, c'était toi... Seulement toi. »

Blaine s'approcha de lui et a voulu le prendre dans ses bras, Kurt essaya de se dégager en le poussant, le tapant sur ses épaules en recommençant à pleurer et en criant :

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est à cause de toi, laisse moi, laisse moi, laisse moi Blaine. »

Blaine resserra son emprise sur lui.

« Je ne te laisserai pas Kurt, regarde moi, je ne te laisserai pas. Je t'aime, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais je t'aime putain, je t'aime tellement et je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça ! Ça me tue littéralement. » dit il les yeux bordés de larmes

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, c'est trop tard... »

« Je le sais, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer Kurt. J'essaie d'accepter le fait que tu ne veuille plus de moi, mais je veux rester ton meilleur ami, laisse moi être ton meilleur ami, je sais que je peux t'aider. »

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi, ça me tue d'avoir autant besoin de toi tu sais ? »

« Je suis là... »

« Tu es là maintenant, mais dans une quinzaine de jours tu vas repartir pour toujours, et je vais me retrouver ici, tout seul... »

« Mais je suis là maintenant, viens, nous aviserons pour après. J'essaierai de venir te voir, on discutera sur skype, je t'appellerai... Je trouverai un moyen je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te le promet. »

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de Blaine, il avait sa tête contre sa poitrine, il se sentait tellement bien.

Blaine s'allongea contre l'accoudoir du canapé et passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de Kurt pour qu'il puisse se détendre un peu plus, il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Kurt s'endormit avec le son des battements du cœur de Blaine. Il se sentait en sécurité, après toutes ces déclarations, il savait que Blaine prendrait soin de lui maintenant.


	13. Chapitre 13

**JOUR 12** (vendredi 13 décembre)

Quand Kurt s'est réveillé, il était allongé sur Blaine et il faisait encore nuit dehors, il ne devait pas être plus de 4 heures ou 5 heures du matin, il se leva tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Blaine et il alla à la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat chaud et réfléchir. Il repensait à tout ce qu'avait dit Blaine. Blaine l'aimait toujours, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il était en train de remettre en ordre tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait peut-être une part de torts dans cette histoire en fin de compte, il avait peut-être été trop dur avec Blaine hier soir, il irait s'excuser quand il se réveillerait. Il prit une gorgée de son chocolat en continuant à réfléchir quand il entendit des cris... Il accourut dans le salon pour voir se qui se passait. Blaine était agité, en sueur, tremblant et hurlant en même temps.

« KURT, KURT »

« Je suis là Blaine. Réveille toi, tout va bien. »

Mais Blaine ne l'entendait pas, il était juste en train de faire un cauchemar. Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller en lui parlant, il hésita un moment mais le prit par les épaules et commença à le secouer en criant.

« BLAINE, réveille toi je t'en prie. Réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar, tout va bien, je suis là. »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux, inondés de larmes. Quand il aperçut Kurt, il sauta sur lui pour le tenir serré contre sa poitrine.

« Kurt c'est toi ? Tu es là ! oh mon dieu Kurt. »

« Bien sûr que je suis là, tu es chez moi, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?»

Une fois calmé, il raconta tout à Kurt.

« Je suis désolé que tu es eu à assister à ça Kurt. »

« Cela t'arrive-t-il souvent ? »

« Et bien... ça ne m'était pas arriver... Depuis plusieurs années. »

« Années ! »

« Depuis que tu m'as quitté en fait, je suppose qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ça m'a rappelé des mauvais souvenirs... »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Blaine, j'ai été dur avec toi, tu n'es en aucun cas la cause de ma rupture avec Nathan. Je me suis mis en colère contre la mauvaise personne, pardonne moi. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu avais raison. »

« NON. Ce que tu as dit hier soir m'a fait réfléchir. Je me suis éloigné de toi quand je suis parti à New York, c'est toi qui avait raison. Je pensais que ce serait plus supportable de prendre mes distances plutôt que de te voir sur Skype tous les jours ou bien de te parler au téléphone. T'entendre et te voir, sans que tu sois près de moi, m'était insupportable, je suis vraiment désolé. Si seulement il y a dix ans je t'avais dit tout ce que je ressentais, tu n'aurais sans doute pas fait ça... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Je veux que nous mettions cela derrière nous une bonne fois pour toute, tu as besoin d'aller de l'avant et moi aussi je suppose... » dit Blaine

« Oui, nous devons avancer... Je vais prendre une douche, je crois que je vais aller travailler aujourd'hui en fait. »

« Oui, je vais rentrer, mon patron n'aime pas que je sois en retard. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

« Très drôle, vraiment très drôle Blaine... Euh... est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Je comprendrais que tu refuses... »

« dis-moi ? »

« Voudrais-tu venir habiter ici avec moi avant que tu partes ? Je ne veux pas rester ici tout seul pour l'instant et je sais que tu n'aimes pas être tout seul à ton hôtel, tu me l'a dit, alors...»

« Euh... Je ne sais pas Kurt, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Oh allez, nous sommes des adultes maintenant je crois que je peux me retenir de te sauter dessus Blaine ! »

« Oui peut-être, mais je ne sais pas si je le peux moi ! »

Et c'est reparti. Ils se sont mit à avoir un fou rire qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Ok »

« Tu es d'accord ? »

« Oui. Je dormirai sur un canapé au lieu d'un lit, mais je serai quand même gagnant si je passe le temps qu'il me reste ici avec toi. Je vais prendre une douche à l'hôtel, récupérer mes affaires et on se rejoint au local à 9 heures. On se voit tout à l'heure... »

« Merci Blaine, tu es vraiment incroyable. »

« Tu ne m'apprend rien là... » dit-il en souriant

Blaine avait bien l'intention de profiter un maximum du temps qu'il lui restait pour tenter de reconquérir Kurt. Il lui fallait avoir un plan, il lui fallait des alliés, il lui fallait l'aide des filles... ça allait être difficile de voir les filles sans Kurt maintenant qu'ils allaient habiter ensemble. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul en grande partie... En rentrant à son hôtel il ne pouvais pas effacer le sourire qu'il avait sur sa figure, cette décision venait de Kurt en plus, c'était peut-être un signe se dit-il...

En arrivant au local Kurt était déjà arrivé, et quand il le vit entrer avec sa valise, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était bouleversé par sa rupture avec Nathan, mais au fond de lui il se sentait libre, libre de faire ce dont il avait envie, libre de manger ce qu'il voulait, libre d'aller voir les comédies musicales qu'il aime, libre de voir Blaine autant qu'il le voudrait sans risquer une dispute, il avait besoin de lui pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve, il lui fallait absolument réorganiser sa vie à partir de maintenant. Kurt n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans une relation maintenant, tout recommencer au début, encore une fois... Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« Bonjour à nouveau ! Tu as toute tes affaires dans cette valise ? »

« Bah... J'avais peu d'espoir d'être embauché alors... Et puis je repars dans une quinzaine de jours donc... ça me suffit. »

« C'est vrai... » dit-il tristement

« Allez, au travail, j'aimerai revoir encore ce joli sourire que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivé ok ? Par quoi je commence ? »

« C'est le dernier jour de la séance photo aujourd'hui, il reste les maillots de bain. »

« Ok, je vais demander à Mary et Jane de me les donner. L'ordre n'a pas d'importance ? »

« Non, non commence par celui que tu veux. »

Quand Kurt vit apparaître Blaine dans ce maillot de bain qu'il avait crée, il fut stupéfié, Blaine était si... Merde, il était sexy comme l'enfer, comment avait-il pu ignorer cela depuis le début de la semaine ! Il a toujours trouvé qu'il était mignon, mais aujourd'hui le voir en maillot de bain, sans ses lunettes de soleil, à poser devant lui à moitié nu comme ça toute la journée... Comment était-il censé survivre à cette journée !

Cette séance s'est particulièrement bien déroulée. Blaine était plus qu'à l'aise devant Pascal, Kurt et les filles, ils se connaissaient tous bien maintenant. Blaine était particulièrement heureux car ce soir il rentrerait avec Kurt, et en plus, Pascal a prit de super photos grâce à la bonne humeur de Blaine. Il était très content de son travail, les photos allaient sûrement être géniale.

Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il était très mal à l'aise sur sa chaise en regardant Blaine qui n'a pas arrêter de le regarder en souriant et en lui faisant des clins d'oeil à moitié nu. Il essaya de balayer certaines images de sa tête sans grand succès, Blaine s'amusait, et pendant ce temps là, Kurt essayait de se répéter sans cesse : Il va bientôt s'en aller, il va bientôt s'en aller...

Ils ont fini la soirée en allant tous les cinq au bar pour fêter la fin de la semaine de séance photo. Pascal et Kurt était très content, ils avaient hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir voir les photos et décider lesquels ils allaient prendre pour les différents galas. La semaine prochaine allait être assez cool, ils auraient trois jours de liberté car les photos ne seraient pas là avant jeudi, il n'y avait aucun programme d'établi pour ces trois jours, ce qui laissait à Blaine tout le week-end pour réfléchir et organiser quelques petites choses pour Kurt...

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? des idées sur ce que va faire Blaine ? Toujours envie d'avoir les prochains chapitres ? A demain pour la suite ;) Merci à tous de suivre leurs aventures :)


	14. Chapitre 14

**JOUR 13** (Samedi 14 décembre)

Blaine avait très mal dormi sur le canapé. Kurt et lui avaient beaucoup bu hier soir au bar, ils avaient du prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Le canapé était très inconfortable, il s'est réveillé à 7h30 avec un de ces mal de tête et des courbatures partout. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Santana avant que Kurt ne se réveille.

* * *

**Pour Santana**

Hey ! Il est encore tôt, tu dois sûrement dormir encore mais j'ai besoin d'un service, j'ai déménagé avec Kurt jusqu'à mon départ (c'est une idée à lui). Nous avons trois jours off la semaine prochaine et j'aurai besoin que tu occupes Kurt toute la journée aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques trucs à préparer... Une surprise en fait, tu veux bien m'aider ? B.

* * *

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Raconte moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu lui prépare ? Bien sûr je vais m'occuper de Kurt, d'ailleurs Brittany et moi nous devions aller faire du shopping, tu connais Kurt, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il laisse passer ça ! Trouves-toi une excuse pour ne pas venir, je l'appelle dans 30 minutes, ok ?

* * *

**Pour Santana**

Tu es la meilleure. En ce qui concerne ma surprise, j'ai envie de quelque chose qui le surprenne, quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avant. Y a t-il des choses qu'il faisait avec Nathan dans ce genre la ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Oh non, Nathan était ennuyeux à mourir. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, à part aller au restaurant, passer quelques week-end dans la propriété de campagne de la famille de Nathan, aller au cinéma... Des classiques, rien d'extravagant. Kurt est resté le même que tu as connu je pense, il aime toujours faire des choses folles, mais Nathan n'était pas quelqu'un qui organisait des surprises, il faisait toujours ce que lui avait décidé, alors je pense qu'il va adorer un peu de folie dans sa vie, surtout maintenant, ça ne peut que vous rapprocher de toute façon :)

* * *

**Pour Santana**

Merci, ça m'éclaire un peu. Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver, oh... Attends, j'entends du bruit, je crois que Kurt vient de se lever, je te laisse, appelle dans 45 minutes plutôt, j'ai envie de petit-déjeuner tranquillement avec lui avant, il m'a tellement manqué...

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je sais, tu nous a manqué à nous aussi, prenez votre temps 3

* * *

Blaine était encore allongé dans son sac de couchage sur le canapé, il venait juste de remettre son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean quand Kurt entra dans le salon.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Euh... Pas très bien, en fait. J'ai mal partout ce matin, surtout au cou, et j'ai mal au crâne aussi. »

« ça, ce n'est pas à cause du canapé ! » dit-il en rigolant « Petit-déjeuner ? »

« J'arrive. »

« Non, reste couché, reposes-toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je t'apporte ça. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Kurt, je peux me préparer mon petit-déjeuner tu sais... »

« Oui mais ça me fait plaisir, et en plus si tu as mal partout c'est à cause de mon canapé, donc... »

Quelque chose avait changé en Kurt quand même... Quand ils étaient au lycée, c'était toujours Blaine qui prenaient soins de Kurt, il était timide et faisait rarement le premier pas pour quelque chose, et là, il était en train de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner... Kurt n'était pas le même, Santana avait tord. Au bout de 10 minutes, il fut revenu dans le salon avec un plateau contenant une carafe de jus d'oranges pressées, 2 bols de café, et des cookies...

« C'est encore mieux qu'à l'hôtel, en plus j'adore les cookies, ce sont mes gâteaux préférés. »

« Je m'en souviens. » dit-il en rougissant légèrement « Tu me fait une petite place ? » dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« Bien sûr. »

Il ouvrit son sac de couchage, se leva et le replia pour le poser sur une chaise du salon. Quand il se retourna pour marcher vers le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, Kurt avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kurt ? »

« Euh... Je pense que tu... Tu devrais mettre un... T-shirt, oui un t-shirt... » dit-il bégayant

« Oh ! Oui, si tu veux. »

« C'est préférable. »

Une fois assis à côté de Kurt, ils ont prit leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres. Blaine, l'air de rien, avait réussi à savoir que Kurt n'avait rien prévu de spécial en début de semaine prochaine, la question n'avait cependant pas éveillé ses soupçons... Cool. Après avoir finit de boire son café, Blaine se pencha pour reposer son bol sur la table basse, il gémit en se tenant le cou.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai mal au cou... ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tourne toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je vais te faire un massage, ça va te faire du bien. »

« Merci. »

« Enlève ton t-shirt, d'abord... »

« Il faudrait savoir Kurt... Tout à l'heure tu voulais que je le remette. » dit-il en rigolant, puis gémissant car ça lui avait fait mal de rire.

« Très drôle Blaine, voilà... à force de plaisanter tu t'es encore fait mal. »

Une fois allongé sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers le canapé et les yeux fermés, Kurt commença à lui masser le dos délicatement.

« Attends une minute je reviens tout de suite. »

Kurt était parti chercher de l'huile de massage dans la salle de bain, il en déposa quelques gouttes en haut du dos de Blaine et a repris le massage, sa peau était si douce... Plus il le massait et plus sa peau était chaude, et plus Blaine gémissait... Kurt commençait à se sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon de pyjama, le contact peau à peau avec Blaine, ça n'avait pas vraiment été une idée brillante, il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de choses là pour Blaine, il ne fallait pas qu'il se rattache à lui, il ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé une autre fois quand il partirait...

« Mmm... Kurt, ça me fait tellement de bien, tu as des doigts magique... Est-ce que tu peux descendre plus bas s'il te plaît... »

Kurt dirigea ses mains en bas du dos de Blaine, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus. Les sons que faisait Blaine, oh mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe, il fallait absolument qu'il s'arrête. Tout d'un coup son portable a sonné, ouf, il était sauvé. Il courut vers la cuisine pour prendre l'appel.

Il est revenu au bout de 5 minutes. Il avait enfilé un peignoir avant de revenir dans le salon, il ne voulait pas que Blaine s'aperçoive qu'il était difficile...

« Journée shopping avec les filles ? »

« Mmm... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je préfère rester ici à me reposer si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Kurt ne pouvais pas cacher sa déception, il aurait aimé passé sa journée avec Blaine...

« Je vais te tenir compagnie, je ne suis pas obligé d'y aller... »

Blaine a été très surpris, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas qu'il refuse une journée shopping. Vite, un plan...

« Non non, vas-y ça ne me dérange pas, vas t'amuser, tu adores le shopping Kurt, si tu veux demain je t'emmènerai à la patinoire et nous passerons la journée ensemble, promis »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui, je vais regarder la télé et probablement m'endormir de toute façon. »

« Ok, alors je prends une douche vite fait et j'y vais. »

Une fois parti, Blaine prit une douche bien chaude pour pouvoir se détendre un petit peu, il pensait à Kurt qui était là il y a quelques minutes, complètement nu, rien que d'y penser il était déjà difficile... Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de s'habiller, il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui.

Une fois rentré à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi, Blaine était épuisé, complètement épuisé mais ravi. Kurt ne s'attendrait sûrement pas à cela, pensa t-il en souriant. Il s'allongea sur le canapé encore habillé et s'endormit.

Quand Kurt est rentré avec le repas, il était un peu déçu de voir que Blaine dormait déjà... Il mit le repas au frigo et alla mettre une couverture sur lui pour ne pas qu'il ai froid cette nuit. Il remarqua qu'une mèche de cheveux de Blaine était collée sur son front, il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher, il frôla doucement le front de Blaine avec ses doigts et les glissa vers l'arrière, Blaine esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil et Kurt sourit en retour avec une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue...


	15. Chapitre 15

**JOUR 14** (Dimanche 15 décembre)

Blaine s'était levé encore très très tôt, il était parti courir vers 5h ce matin, en rentrant il est passé à la boulangerie acheter des croissants et des pains au chocolat. Il prit une douche puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois que tout était parfait, il prit le plateau et se dirigeait vers la chambre de Kurt, il frappa trois coups à la porte, mais il n'entendait rien, il ouvrit donc la porte tout doucement et là, il fut surpris de voir Kurt qui était en pleurs assis sur le bord de son lit avec des photos partout autour de lui. Il s'approcha du lit lentement et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos de lui et Nathan parmi d'autres plus anciennes, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir les autres...

« Kurt, eh ! Kurt qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Blaine, non... » Il s'empressa de ranger toute les photos dans la boîte sur sa table de chevet et s'essuya les yeux. « Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça, je suis désolé... »

« Tu t'excuses parce que tu pleures maintenant ? Tu as le droit d'être triste Kurt, tu as passé plusieurs années avec Nathan, tu l'as... Tu l'a aimé... Il te manque ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je l'ai aimé c'est vrai, mais je ne pleure pas pour ça. J'en ai fini avec Nathan, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait, il m'a menti, il m'a trompé et frappé, je ne ressent plus rien pour lui, à part peut-être du dégoût. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est que tu vas partir bientôt et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire tout seul ici, je n'ai jamais été tout seul... »

Blaine n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de lui essuyer ses larmes, de l'embrasser en lui disant que si il lui demandait de rester, il resterait, il serait prêt à tout quitter pour Kurt, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il était trop tôt et Kurt n'était pas prêt à entendre ce genre de chose. Il lui prit la main et le regarda dans les yeux en lui disant :

« Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Kurt Hummel. Regarde tout ce que tu as accompli déjà ! Tu travail pour un grand magazine de mode et tu créer tes propres vêtements, tu habites un magnifique loft avec vu sur Central Park... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis impressionné et fière de toi Kurt, tu es assez fort pour gérer tout ça, je te fais confiance, tu y arrivera. »

« Merci Blaine... Tu es tellement gentil avec moi, tu m'a manqué... Mon meilleur ami m'a beaucoup manqué... »

« Allez, sèche tes larmes, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, tu veux aller à la patinoire ce matin ou cet après-midi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment m'emmener à la patinoire ? »

« C'est ce que je t'ai promis hier, tu n'as plus envie d'y aller ? »

« Si, bien sûr, je ne suis pas très doué, mais j'adorerai ça. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé c'était avec toi aussi, c'est drôle... »

« Tu n'y est jamais retourné ! Et bien moi non plus à vrai dire, nous allons redécouvrir ça ensemble... »

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film. Au début Kurt voulu mettre « Moulin Rouge » mais il s'avérait que le film avait beaucoup trop de choses en commun avec Blaine, il ne voulais pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans une situation inconfortable... Il opta pour le dernier DVD de Harry Potter. Kurt n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens sur le canapé, ils étaient chacun à un bout du canapé. Agacé par les mouvements incessants de Kurt, Blaine ouvrit son bras, le posa sur haut du canapé et dit à Kurt en souriant :

« Viens. »

« Je ne sais pas Blaine... Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit... »

« Viens je te dis, tout va bien, ce n'est que moi et je t'ai promis de ne rien faire, alors pas de quoi t'inquiéter. »

« D'accord. »

Kurt s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Blaine n'avait pas posé son bras sur l'épaule de Kurt, malgré qu'il en avait très envie... Mais au bout d'un moment, Kurt bougea légèrement la tête en se frottant contre sa chemise et à cet instant, il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte mais machinalement, il a reposé sa tête sur la sienne en fermant les yeux. Kurt n'a rien dit, il n'a pas reculé, ils sont restés comme ça jusqu'à la fin du film profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, ils étaient bien. Ils se sont séparés à contre cœur à la fin, ils sont allés réchauffer ce que Kurt avait acheté hier soir pour manger.

Vers 14 heures...

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, une minute. »

Kurt réapparut dans le salon avec un jean slim noir et un t-shirt à manches longues blanc et serré, très très serré. Avec ça il avait rajouté une petite touche de couleur avec un foulard de soie bleu ciel, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

« Kurt... Tu... Tu es... époustouflant ! »

« Merci » dit-il en rougissant « Nous pouvons y aller. »

Blaine lui ouvrit la porte et l'a verrouillée derrière lui, Kurt aimait toute les petites attentions que Blaine avait envers lui. Arrivés à la patinoire, ils étaient beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'il y a dix ans ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils riaient et s'amusaient énormément jusqu'au moment où Kurt tomba à plat ventre par terre, se cognant la tête contre la glace.

Blaine arriva le plus vite possible à ses côtés.

« KURT ! Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien ? »

« Mmm... Oui ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. » et il se mit à rire « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut patiner comme une star du patinage artistique ! »

« Kurt, tu saignes... Viens, rentrons, je vais m'occuper de ça à la maison... »

Kurt le regarda un moment, complètement abasourdi, non pas à cause de sa blessure mais à cause de ce que Blaine avait dit (je vais m'occuper de ça à la maison), comme si ils habitaient ensemble depuis longtemps en tant que couple... Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps... Il secoua la tête et a enlevé cette idée de son esprit.

« Ouah ! le choc a dû être rude, donne moi ta main. »

Kurt lui donna la main pour qu'il puisse l'aider à se relever. Kurt n'avait pas dit un mot dans la voiture, il n'a pas arrêté de réfléchir, Blaine n'avait rien qui le retenait ici, il avait un travail, un appartement, Sam, sûrement des amis là-bas aussi... Ce ne serait pas juste de lui demander de rester, en plus il venait tout juste de rompre avec Nathan. Mais rien que l'idée que Blaine lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et le fait aussi qu'il allait partir bientôt et qu'il avait dit qu'il trouverait un moyen de garder contact avec lui, lui donna soudain l'envie de pleurer, une larme coulait sur sa joue.

« Eh, tu pleures ? »

« Euh... Non, Oui, c'est juste mon œil, mon oeil me fait mal. »

« Je vais nettoyer ça. Je suis vraiment désolé, cette idée d'aller à la patinoire était stupide. »

« NON, non... C'était génial, c'était la meilleure après-midi que j'ai passé depuis très longtemps, je ne regrette rien Blaine. » dit-il avec un léger sourire

« Oui, nous avons bien rigolé avant que tu ne tombes... »

Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Kurt, Blaine lui enleva sa veste et lui a dit de s'installer dans la salle de bain sur un tabouret. Kurt se regardait dans le miroir et vit qu'il s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière, ça avait beaucoup saigné et son foulard en soie était taché de sang. Blaine arriva dans la salle de bain avec une trousse de secours qu'il avait dans son sac, il s'approcha de lui et lui dénoua délicatement son foulard.

« Je t'en achèterai un autre... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Blaine. »

« Je sais, mais j'en ai envie...»

Il prit des compresses et de l'antiseptique qu'il vaporisa dessus, il se pencha vers Kurt, et commençait à lui nettoyer sa plaie, soigneusement. Une fois la plaie correctement nettoyée, il disposa un petit pansement pour que la plaie cicatrise correctement. Il nettoya le visage et le cou de Kurt avec un coton humide, et une fois qu'il avait terminé, il mit la paume de sa main sur la joue de Kurt en caressant délicatement l'endroit de sa blessure avec son pouce. Kurt posa la main sur celle de Blaine en fermant les yeux et lui dit :

« Blaine, ne fait pas ça s'il te plaît, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées. » dit-il tristement

« J'ai fini. » il retira rapidement sa main, l'air un peu contrarié et se mit à ranger toute ses affaires dans son sac.

Blaine espérait vraiment que la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour Kurt lui ferait plaisir et qu'il accepterai de partir avec lui pendant ces trois jours... Il aimerait vraiment que Kurt se rende compte à quel point il l'aime.

* * *

Je ne serai pas là demain donc je ne pourrai pas poster de nouveaux chapitres avant dimanche... J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de connaître la suite :)


	16. Chapitre 16

_Vous allez enfin savoir où Blaine va emmener Kurt ;) Bonne lecture, je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre tout à l'heure..._

* * *

**JOUR 15** (Lundi 16 décembre)

Il était 5h du matin, Blaine se réveilla en sursaut avec la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, il se frotta les yeux et courut vers la chambre de Kurt, il ne prit même pas le temps de frapper à la porte et entra à toute vitesse en se jetant sur le lit à côté de Kurt.

« Kurt ! Réveille-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi, lève-toi vite » dit-il en criant

« Mmm... Blaine, tu sais quel heure il est ? Il fait encore nuit dehors, laisse moi dormir... »

« NON, non, non, non, non, non, non. Nous n'avons pas le temps, lève-toi toi vite, fais moi confiance, viens, habille-toi confortablement, je t'ai préparé quelques affaires pour demain et après demain, dépêche-toi ! »

« Où est-ce que l'on va ? » dit-il intrigué

« Je viens de te dire que c'était une surprise, fais moi confiance, vite s'il te plaît, je t'attends dans le salon. Oh ! je n'ai pas trouvé ton appareil photo, pense à le prendre avec toi, ok ? »

« Donne moi quinze minutes et j'arrive, le temps de m'habiller et de me coiffer. »

« Pas de problème, je vais nous préparer un petit café avant de partir. »

Blaine s'habilla rapidement, il avait préparé le café et quelques tartines de pain beurré avec de la confiture de fraise. Il était 5h30 quand ils sortirent de l'appartement de Kurt et qu'ils attendaient en bas avec leurs sacs à dos...

« Et maintenant ? » dit Kurt

« Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Effectivement, un taxi s'arrêta devant eux quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine lui ouvrit la portière et alla s'installer de l'autre côté.

« Quel destination ? » dit le chauffeur

« Newark international airport s'il vous plaît. » répondit Blaine

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'aéroport ? Sérieusement, tu me dis où l'on va maintenant ? »

« Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport. Blaine paya le taxi et sorti les billets d'avion de son sac. Il dit à Kurt de l'attendre là afin qu'il aille vérifier quelque chose. Il était 6h15 quand Blaine fut revenu s'asseoir auprès de lui en lui disant que l'avion était à l'heure et qu'ils prendront leur envol à 6h38.

« C'est parti ! approchons-nous, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous appeler. »

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent quand il entendu quelque chose au micro.

« Les passagers du vol en direction d'Orlando en Floride sont priés de se rendre porte A. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire en Floride ? »

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Alors ça c'est trop cool, n'essaie pas de trouver, je te raconterai dans l'avion. »

Il embarquèrent et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Blaine laissa Kurt s'asseoir du côté hublot.

« Alors ? Maintenant que nous sommes installés, tu vas enfin me dire où nous allons ? »

« Oui... Tu te souviens du jour ou Cooper est venu me voir à McKinley ?»

« Comment oublier ! » dit-il avec un sourire « Quel est le rapport avec notre sortie ? »

« Et bien... Vous êtes tous aller au parc d'attraction ce jour là, et je n'avais pas voulu y aller... Je l'ai tellement regretté après. J'aurai dû y aller avec toi... »

« Attend une minute... Nous allons en Floride... Tu es en train de me dire que nous allons à Disney World ? »

« Tu aimes ta surprise ? »

« Si j'aime... Blaine, c'est juste parfait, j'adore les parcs d'attractions et je n'y suis pas allé depuis le lycée, j'ai trop hâte d'y être. » dit-il en sautant au cou de Blaine en le remerciant

« Je suis content, si tu es heureux. »

Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormi dans l'avion. Ils arrivèrent à 9h33 à Orlando, ils prirent un taxi et sont arrivés au parc d'attraction.

« Attend Kurt, avant d'y aller je veux faire une photo de toi devant le parc, tu as ton appareil photo ? » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Oui, tient. » Et Kurt prit une position de star devant l'entrée du parc. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de le voir si heureux à faire l'imbécile devant l'appareil photo.

« Voulez-vous que je vous prenne en photo tous les deux ? » dit un touriste

Blaine regarda Kurt l'air interrogateur, il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, mais Kurt répondu rapidement :

« Oh oui, bien sûr merci, Blaine... Viens par là. » dit-il avec un large sourire et en écartant son bras.

Blaine s'installa contre l'épaule de Kurt qui lui serrait la sienne, Blaine passa son bras maladroitement derrière le dos de Kurt en le tenant par la taille, le regardant pour voir sa réaction. Kurt lui a juste sourit et tourna la tête pour la photo, il pencha même sa tête contre la sienne. Ce moment là était juste parfait, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt d'oublier ce moment. Le touriste leur redonna l'appareil photo, que Kurt rangea vite dans son sac pour prendre la main de Blaine, et il se mit à courir en rigolant.

« Allez, viens, j'ai envie de commencer par la tour de la terreur. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Allez Blaine... Si tu m'a emmené là, c'est pour t'amuser non ? »

« Allons y alors... Commençons par les émotions fortes. »

Ce que Kurt ne savait pas, c'est que Blaine avait le vertige et qu'il avait un gros nœud à l'estomac rien qu'a l'idée de se retrouver à tomber de plusieurs étages... Kurt était complètement excité, il ne remarqua pas l'état de stress de Blaine. Ils s'installèrent dans l'attraction, mirent leur ceinture, Blaine était tétanisé. Quand l'ascenseur a commencé à monter, Blaine a attrapé la main de Kurt en la serrant très très fort.

« Aïe, Blaine ! Arrête, tu me fais mal. » dit-il surpris, en retirant sa main.

Tout d'un coup Kurt observa Blaine qui était tout blanc et tremblant.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« j'ai le vertige. »

« Et tu crois que tu n'aurai pas pu le dire avant de monter ? Nous aurions fait autre chose... »

« Non... Tu étais si content et impatient d'y aller, ça va aller, laisse moi juste te tenir la main pour cette fois, s'il te plait. »

Kurt regarda la main de Blaine et hésita un instant puis dirigeait sa main vers la sienne.

« Comme ça, je préfère. ça me fera moins mal. »

Ils enlacent leurs doigts ensemble et frissonnèrent tous les deux au contact.

« Je parie que c'était un coup monté pour que tu puisses me tenir par la main hein ? »

« Et ça a marché apparemment... » dit-il avec un léger clin d' œil avant de crier quand l'ascenseur a commencé à chuter de plusieurs étages.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » dit Kurt en frottant sa main dans le dos de Blaine, qui était passé du blanc au vert. « Tu verrais ta tête, je vais peut-être prendre une photo... Nous sommes dans la partie MGM Studio, ça veut dire que nous pouvons aller voir le spectacle de la Belle et la Bête si tu veux, ça te permettra de reprendre tes esprits... »

« Je veux bien. » dit-il un peu gêné « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, allons-y. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre le parc MGM Studio et Epcot, où ils ont surtout vu des spectacles, regarder des expositions, visiter des scènes de tournage et prit beaucoup, beaucoup de photos d'eux deux devant les décors. Ils avaient beaucoup marché et étaient complètement épuisés.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, ils prirent chacun une douche rapide l'un après l'autre et se couchèrent sous les draps, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même chambre mais pas dans le même lit, bien que les lits étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Kurt avait déjà les yeux fermés et était quasiment endormi déjà, il trouva la force de prononcer quelques mots :

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai fait la tour de la terreur alors que tu as le vertige... Tu es vraiment fou... » et il s'endormit avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Oui... Fou, fou de toi Kurt... » dit-il, en s'endormant lui aussi avec le sourire.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Cette fanfiction m'a donné énormément de travail, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches sur les horaires d'avion, les aéroports aux Etats-Unis, Disney World... Pour qu'elle soit la plus cohérente et la plus réaliste possible. Alors je vous remercie tous de continuer à la lire et de m'envoyer des commentaires, c'est sympa :) A demain pour un ou deux autres chapitres !_

* * *

**JOUR 16** (Mardi 17 décembre)

Kurt a été réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui arrivait jusqu'à son lit, ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir. Blaine était encore endormi, toujours ce petit sourire sur son visage, il le trouvait tellement magnifique ce matin à la lueur du lever de jour. Il avait l'irrésistible envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser mais il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce voyage, il se leva donc pour aller prendre sa douche... Une fois l'eau coupé, il se savonnait. Il y avait un rideau de douche autour de la baignoire mais il n'a pas jugé utile de le mettre car Blaine dormait, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Blaine se réveilla en se frottant les yeux pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, il avait soif et était encore à moitié endormi. Il poussa doucement la porte et tout d'un coup, il fut bien plus que réveillé...

Kurt ne pouvait pas le voir car il était face contre le mur en train de se savonner, ce qui lui donnait une vue parfaite sur ses fesses et son dos. Kurt n'était pas comme dans ses souvenirs, il était encore plus sexy et beaucoup plus chaud ! Il était en train de se laver les cheveux et Blaine admirait tous les muscles de son dos en train de bouger avec une sensualité folle... Son cœur s'accélérait et il avait soudainement très, très chaud... La respiration haletante, il sortit en refermant la porte délicatement pour que Kurt ne l'entende pas. Il s'appuya le dos au mur juste à côté de la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre ses mains. Comment pourrai t-il quitter Kurt maintenant ? Il ne le voulait pas et ne le pouvait pas...

Sa décision était prise, il allait rompre son contrat avec l'agence de mannequins, chercher un nouvelle emploi à New York, prévenir Sam de se trouver un nouveau colocataire, il avait sa voiture à vendre en Californie, ses affaires à récupérer... Mon dieu, tellement de choses à faire en si peu de temps ! Il ne voulait pas que Kurt soit au courant, il l'en dissuaderai sûrement, mais c'était son choix, et même si au final Kurt ne voulait pas qu'ils se remettent ensemble, il savait lui, qu'il ne pourrai plus vivre loin de lui. Seul en Californie, ou seul à New York près de l'homme qu'il aime... Sa décision était irrévocable. Il retourna sur son lit et prit son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean pour envoyer un texto à Sam.

* * *

**Pour Sam**

Sam, tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou mais je ne reviendrais pas en Californie, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, appelle-moi dans la journée quand tu peux, ok ? Je t'expliquerai tout. B

* * *

Kurt était revenu dans la chambre avec uniquement un jeans noir qui n'était même pas fermé, ce qui laissait apparaître son caleçon rouge... Kurt voulait le tuer ou quoi !

« Bonjour... Désolé, j'ai oublier mon t-shirt... La douche est libre si tu veux. » dit-il en enfilant rapidement son t-shirt.

Blaine prit rapidement ses vêtements qu'ils positionnaient devant lui pour cacher son érection croissante. Gêné, il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« J'y vais ! »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit ce matin ? « J'y vais » ! Ok... Tu veux descendre pour le petit déjeuner ou je nous fais monter quelque chose dans la chambre ? »

Pas de réponse... Blaine avait un comportement vraiment étrange avec lui ce matin. Il prit la décision de faire livrer quelque chose dans la chambre.

Pendant que Blaine était sous la douche, il regardait toute les photos qu'ils avaient prise hier avec son appareil photo numérique, il tomba sur la photo d'eux deux quand ils sont arrivés au parc, la photo prise par le touriste, il souriait en regardant la photo, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux sur celle ci...

« Tu regardes les photos d'hier ? »

« Hein ! Oui, elles sont pas mal, ça fera des souvenirs... Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Et bien, nous retournons au parc aujourd'hui, nous allons aller dans la partie Magic Kingdom Park, j'aimerai essayer Big Thunder Mountain Railroad et je pense que l'on pourrai bien rigoler à Buzz lightyear's Space Ranger, puis nous pourrions aller à l'attraction Haunted Mantion histoire de se faire une petite frayeur, qu'en penses-tu ? » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

« Cette journée promet d'être intéressante. »

« Oh …Mais je suis sûr qu'elle le sera... »

Kurt rougit légèrement et finit son petit-déjeuner en silence. Une fois qu'ils avaient fini, ils prirent une navette qui les conduisit de l'hôtel jusqu'au parc.

La journée se passait très bien, ils rigolaient énormément, continuant d'immortaliser des moments mémorables comme : Blaine qui avait voulu absolument monter dans l'attraction Dumbo The Flying Elephant, Blaine qui arrêtait chaque personnage de Disney pour avoir un autographe... Kurt était heureux et oubliait tous ses soucis.

En fin d'après-midi, à 17h40 il y avait la parade : Move it ! Shake it ! Celebrate it ! Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir un moment pour regarder la parade. Ils avaient beaucoup marché et commençaient à être vraiment fatigués. En plein milieu de la représentation, le téléphone portable de Blaine sonna... Quand il aperçut que c'était Sam, il savait qu'il devait répondre...

« C'est un appel important Kurt, je dois absolument le prendre, reste ici et attend moi là, ok ? Je reviens. »

« Ok. »

Il commença à marcher dans la direction opposée de Kurt, et prit l'appel.

« Allô Sam. »

« Blaine, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai pris une douche avant d'aller bosser au bar et je lis ce message sur mon portable, c'est une blague ! »

« Non, ne te mets pas en colère. J'y ai bien réfléchi tu sais. Tu sais que j'aime Kurt, je l'ai toujours aimé, et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je ne veux plus jamais le quitter... »

« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? »

« Euh... Non, mais je travail sur cela... »

« Tu veux vraiment tout quitter pour lui ? Et si il ne veut pas de toi dans sa vie ?»

« Alors nous resterons amis, mais au moins je pourrai le voir à chaque fois que j'en aurai envie. »

« Et ce Nathan dont tu m'a parlé ? Que se passe t-il avec lui? »

« Oh... Longue histoire, mais pour faire court, il l'a trompé et ils ont rompus. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu veux rester maintenant ! »

« Je dois le faire... Si j'ai, ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance sur un million que je puisse le récupérer, je dois la tenter tu comprends ? »

« Ah l'amour... J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aime autant que tu aimes Kurt, j'espère que ça marchera pour toi mec. »

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« C'est ta vie mec... En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« Et bien, je dois passer un tas de coup de fil pour régler tout ce qui est administratif : Il faut que j'appelle Stan pour rompre mon contrat, j'ai 15 jours ou 3 semaines de préavis je crois, ça tombe plutôt bien, je dois aussi faire mon transfert de banque... J'aurai besoin de toi pour tout ce qui est matériel, non pas que j'ai grand chose mais j'aurai besoin que tu m'envoie mes vêtements et ma guitare dès que j'aurai trouvé un appartement sur place, et aussi que tu vende ma voiture, mes papiers sont dans ma table de nuit. Tu pourras utiliser l'argent de la vente de la voiture pour les frais d'envoi de mes affaires ok ? »

« Ouah ! Tu m'as l'air vraiment décidé, tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Ok, dès que j'ai des nouvelles pour ta voiture je t'appelle. »

« Merci Sam, nous garderons le contact, promis. »

« Un jour ou l'autre, il fallait bien qu'un de nous deux déménage de toute façon ! Je suis content pour toi, allez bye. »

« Bye. »

Il se dit que passer un coup de téléphone vite fait à Stan serait une bonne idée, tant que Kurt n'était pas dans les parages...

« Stan, c'est Blaine. »

« Blaine, comment ça se passe à New York ? »

« Oh, je n'y suis pas vraiment pour l'instant mais tout se passe à merveille, je t'appelle car je compte déménager et rompre mon contrat... »

« Tu n'es pas bien chez nous ? »

« ça n'a rien à voir, je suis très bien chez vous, mais j'ai des raisons personnels pour rester. Je suis en quelque sorte... Retombé amoureux... » dit-il en rougissant.

« Oh ! Voilà qui est une bonne raison, je vais essayer de passer quelques coups de téléphone pour te trouver quelques contrats sur place ok, et ne t'en fais pas pour le délai d'un mois ok, je te souhaite bonne continuation Blaine, ça a été un honneur de travailler avec toi. »

« Merci, c'est vraiment sympa Stan, on se rappelle. à plus tard. »

Un mois de préavis ! Et bien, une chance que Stan soit sympa...

Blaine regarda sa montre, il avait passé plus de 45 minutes au téléphone, et pendant tout ce temps il avait marché et il était complètement perdu, il s'empressa d'appeler Kurt qui devait sûrement s'inquiéter.

« Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé, ça a été plus long que je ne l'avais prévu, je me suis perdu en plus. Où es-tu ? »

« Mon dieu, Blaine. Je me faisais tellement de soucis, je croyais que tu étais parti ! »

« Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé Kurt, jamais, tu m'entends, dis moi où es-tu sur le plan ? »

« Je suis devant le château. »

« Je suis sur Main Street près de l'entrée, je serai là dans 5 à 10 min ok, ne bouge pas. » et il raccrocha.

Il aperçut Kurt de loin, il était assis par terre le front posé sur ses genoux en regardant le sol. Il était maintenant debout devant lui.

« Kurt... »

« Blaine !»

Et il se leva et se jeta sur lui.

« Ne me refais jamais ça compris ? »

« Pardonne moi Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé, c'est ok, je suis là maintenant. »

«Non, ce n'est pas ok Blaine, je ne suis pas ok. » dit-il en pleurant

« Kurt... »

« Peu importe, rentrons maintenant, je suis fatigué. » dit-il en séchant ses larmes

Kurt n'avouerai jamais qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie à l'idée que Blaine ne revienne pas... Blaine n'insista pas, il commençait à s'apercevoir que Kurt se préoccupait vraiment de lui.


	18. Chapitre 18

**JOUR 17** (Mercredi 18 décembre)

Kurt n'avait pas parlé à Blaine du tout de la soirée, il avait prit une douche et s'était couché en se tournant vers le mur pour éviter toute discussion avec lui. Le matin quand il se réveilla, il avait un bout de papier sous sa main. Il le retourna pour le lire.

* * *

_Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ai pu penser que je te laisse là-bas tout seul... Repose-toi et reste dans la chambre, je passe te chercher à 9h50 en bas de l'hôtel, j'ai préparé les sacs (mais vérifie quand même, j'ai peut être oublié quelque chose...). J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, pas la peine de te coiffer..._

* * *

Qu'est-ce que Blaine avait encore inventé... Se dit Kurt. Il s'habilla et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel où il s'apprêtait à régler la note, l'hôtesse lui a dit que tout avait été réglé par Mr Anderson, bien évidemment. Il sortit dehors avec les deux sacs à dos, mais Blaine n'était vraisemblablement pas encore arrivé, il n'y avait qu'un taxi, des passants pressés et un gars en moto. Il regarda sa montre, il était 9h52 et son inquiétude mêlé à la colère commençait déjà à réapparaître, puis, il entendit la voix de Blaine l'appeler. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne le voyait pas, soudain il s'est rendu compte que le gars à la moto était en train de lui faire signe, il s'approcha avec prudence. Blaine enleva le casque délicatement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, Kurt avait déjà le cœur qui commençait à s'emballer. Voir Blaine habillé avec un vieux jean clair, un t-shirt blanc et un manteau de cuir... et que dire de ses cheveux en bataille, son magnifique sourire et ses magnifiques yeux noisette qui était d'une clarté impressionnante dû au soleil. Il n'avait jamais imaginer Blaine en en bad boy, lui qui était si bien habillé au lycée avec ces nœuds papillons. Le Blaine du lycée était super mignon, mais le Blaine qu'il avait aujourd'hui en face de lui était vraiment chaud !

« Blaine ! Tu as le permis moto ? »

« Oui, je l'ai passé il y a quelques années, malheureusement j'ai eu un accident avec ma dernière moto il y a quelques mois, je n'ai rien eu mais la moto n'a pas survécu... Je sais que l'on doit reprendre l'avion vers 15h30 mais je voulais t'emmener faire un tour, tu es d'accord ? »

« … Je ne suis jamais monté sur une moto Blaine... »

« Justement, c'est l'occasion de découvrir, allez monte. » dit-il en lui tendant le casque

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne fallait pas que je me coiffe ! »

Il enfila le casque de moto et monta derrière Blaine, il accrocha ses mains à la poignée derrière son dos et dit :

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« Je t'emmène à Daytona Beach, il paraît que les plages y sont à couper le souffle. Nous en avons pour 1 heure et 15 minutes de trajet à peu près. »

« Cool. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, Kurt avait mal à ses épaules et aux bras à cause de sa crispation sur la poignée derrière son dos. Quand Blaine s'était arrêté à un feu rouge il demanda à Kurt si il allait bien.

« ça va ? »

« J'ai mal aux bras... »

Blaine se retourna légèrement, attrapa l'un des bras de Kurt et le posa délicatement sur sa taille.

« Tiens moi par la taille, tu fatigueras moins. »

Kurt enleva son autre main de la poignée et la posa également sur sa taille, il se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Quand le feu passa au vert Blaine accéléra un peu brusquement, Kurt a été surpris et à pris peur, il s'est collé à Blaine et le tenait maintenant fermement, les bras enroulés au niveau de son ventre. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et Kurt était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès en plus, mais il s'en fichait, tenir Blaine contre lui comme ça était quelque chose de tellement intime et agréable, il se sentait tellement bien.

Arrivés sur place, ils passèrent par le centre ville et Blaine alla acheter des sandwichs pour le repas du midi et ils se sont dirigés vers la côte. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux tellement c'était magnifique, il y avait un soleil resplendissant, et bien que nous soyons en décembre il devait bien faire entre 20°C et 22°C, le paradis. Quand Blaine a trouvé un coin tranquille, il s'arrêta. Ils enlevèrent tous les deux leurs casques de moto et Kurt avait l'air... fatigué mais heureux, ce qui fit sourire Blaine.

« Il est 11h45, vient, nous allons marcher un moment sur la plage et se trouver un endroit tranquille pour manger. »

Kurt n'a pas répondu, il était encore époustouflé par tant de beauté, il n'avait jamais vu une plage aussi belle que celle ci. Il suivit Blaine avec des étoiles plein ses yeux. Une fois arrêtés, Blaine sortit une fine couverture de son sac et l'étala sur le sable.

« Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois ! » dit Kurt

« Et bien, pour tout t'avouer, la couverture a toujours été dans mon sac à dos. En Californie, je vais de temps en temps à la plage pour me reposer. Tu sais... La plage aujourd'hui... Ce n'était pas prévu, nous devions rester au parc aujourd'hui... Mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Je n'ai pas eu envie de t'y emmener aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu avais payé pour trois jours d'entrée au parc et que tu as annulé pour louer une moto et m'emmener ici ? »

« C'est exact, allez, tient, ton sandwich... »

« Blaine je tiens à te rembourser pour le parc, je ne peux pas accepter tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop, tu es fou... »

« ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps seul avec toi, et tu n'a pas le choix que d'accepter car je n'accepterai pas d'argent de ta part, jamais. »

Kurt rougit et commença à manger son sandwich en silence... Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à regarder l'océan et tout était presque trop beau pour être vrai, une fois leurs sandwichs fini, Blaine s'allongea sur la couverture et dit :

« Regarde ce ciel bleu Kurt, c'est magnifique, il a la couleur de tes yeux... »

Kurt s'allongea à côté de lui et regardait le ciel aussi.

« J'aimerai rester comme ça pour toujours. » dit Kurt

« Ok »

« Je ne plaisante pas Blaine, je suis désolé pour la réaction que j'ai eu hier, je me suis fâché contre toi alors que tu faisais toute ces choses incroyable pour moi, je ne mérite pas d'avoir un ami comme toi. »

« Tu as eu peur, je peux comprendre ça, je ne t'en veux pas Kurt. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus tu sais... »

Blaine tourna la tête pour regarder Kurt, il était en train de le regarder avec un regard tellement profond... Kurt s'approcha légèrement, il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser... Mais Blaine ne fit pas un geste, il ne s'approcha pas de lui pour fermer la courte distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Blaine n'oubliait pas qu'il avait fait une promesse à Kurt : Il ne l'embrasserait pas ou ne le toucherait pas sans qu'il le lui demande. Au bout de quelques instants, Kurt pensait que Blaine n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser, il était un peu contrarié et se leva.

« Nous devrions y aller, il est 13h... Le temps de rentrer, de redonner la moto et de prendre un taxi pour l'aéroport... Je ne voudrais pas que nous manquions notre avion... »

« Tu as raison... Je crois qu'il est temps de partir. » dit-il tristement

Kurt s'accrochait quand même à la taille de Blaine, mais beaucoup moins serrer qu'à l'aller... Blaine pouvait sentir la différence, ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Kurt avait l'air contrarié et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, Kurt lui avait interdit de le toucher ou de l'embrasser, que pouvait-il faire de plus pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait...

Ils ont prit leur avion à temps, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis assez rapidement car, vraisemblablement, aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler en premier. Le trajet en taxi se passa également en silence, ce qui commençait à vraiment être très gênant. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement de Kurt, ils n'en pouvait plus ni l'un ni l'autre de ce silence, c'en était trop...

« Kurt... parle moi s'il te plaît. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Kurt se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras.

« NON, bien sûr que non Blaine, tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, j'ai passé trois jours vraiment extraordinaire, merci pour tout... J'aimerai tellement te dire ce que je ressens... C'est compliqué, je ne sais vraiment pas comment... »

« Essaie... Je t'en prie, essaie... »

« Je... Je ne peux pas... » Et il se mit à pleurer.

Blaine était troublé par Kurt, il était complètement perdu. Blaine avait continuer de lui faire un câlin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« Je vais à la douche... On retourne au travail demain, je vais me coucher tôt... » dit Kurt

« Ok » dit- il déçut

Et voilà, Kurt s'était encore une fois bloqué...


	19. Chapitre 19

**JOUR 18** (Jeudi 19 décembre)

Blaine avait passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir et à tenter de trouver un appartement à louer près de Central Park à un prix raisonnable. C'était peine perdu, les prix étaient exorbitant et sans colocataire il lui était impossible de s'installer ici. Il espérait avoir des nouvelles de Stan bientôt car avec tout ce qu'il avait payé pour ce week-end de trois jours, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent de côté, il fallait qu'il signe un nouveau contrat rapidement. Depuis qu'il avait été l'égérie de cette grand marque de parfum il n'avait pas eu de gros contrat, et là, il commençait à regretter d'avoir dépensé son argent au fur et à mesure... En plus, il avait de nouveau le cou et le dos complètement bloqué à cause du canapé. La fatigue commençait à s'accumuler et il s'est mit à craquer, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, il était 05h30 et Kurt fut réveillé par des bruits de sanglots venant du salon. Il se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Cooper va bien ? »

« … Kurt ! Non, non, Cooper va bien, c'est moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Ne te met pas en colère d'accord ? Ne m'interrompt pas non plus, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoute attentivement car j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de mon meilleur ami maintenant, je pensais que j'allais y arriver tout seul mais je ne peux pas. »

« Tu me fais peur Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je vais quitter la Californie Kurt, et ... »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Laisse moi parler s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tout te dire autrement. »

« excuse moi, continue. »

« J'ai pris ma décision Kurt. Je viens m'installer à New York, j'ai rompu mon contrat de travail avec l'agence de mannequin pour laquelle je travaillais, j'ai demandé à Sam de vendre ma voiture et de me faire parvenir mes vêtements, j'ai envoyé un mail à ma banque pour la faire transférer ici et... Et maintenant je me retrouve sans travail, à part celui que j'ai avec toi, mais dans une dizaine de jours, peut-être moins, ce sera fini... Je me retrouve sans endroit ou vivre aussi, car je ne pensai pas que les loyers ici était si cher ! Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal partout, je n'en peux plus Kurt... Aide moi s'il te plaît. »

Kurt était sous le choc après tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai fait tout cela ? Je t'aime Kurt, à la seconde ou je t'ai revu je suis retomber encore plus fou amoureux de toi, même si au fond de moi je savais que je t'aimais toujours, te revoir n'a fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour toi, je ne peux pas imaginer de devoir te quitter, c'est trop dur, je ne veux plus être loin de toi. »

« Mais... Hier... Hier sur la plage je me suis approché pour que tu m'embrasse... J'avais tellement envie que tu m'embrasse... Tu n'as rien fait... J'ai pensé que tu avais changé d'avis... Je... »

« Stop » et il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt en le regardant fixement, toujours avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues « Tu voulais m'embrasser ? Tu m'as dit de ne plus t'embrasser ni de te toucher Kurt, si tu me l'avais demandé hier, je t'aurai embrassé, j'avais une envie folle de t'embrasser, demande le moi Kurt, demande moi... »

« Nous sommes trop bête, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis ces dernières années, notre rupture, Adam, Nathan... Je me rend compte qu'oublier son premier amour est impossible. Te revoir a tout chamboulé dans ma vie Blaine. Je suis complètement perdu, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille, je me sens toujours irrésistiblement attiré par toi, je suis terrifié par ce qu'il pourrai se passer, je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu pourrai me faire du mal une seconde fois, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai tu comprends ? »

« Tu es l'amour de ma vie Kurt, il n'y a que toi, ça fait des années qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à sortir avec un autre garçon. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais penses-tu pouvoir me faire confiance à nouveau ? j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir... »

« J'ai envie d'essayer en tout cas, je le veux vraiment. En ce qui concerne ton logement tu peux rester ici et je vais téléphoner à Pascal, peut-être qu'il peut faire jouer ses relations de photographe de mode pour te trouver un travail ici.»

« Merci Kurt, j'espère trouver un travail rapidement, je ne veux pas à avoir à vivre sous ton toit sans rien payer. »

« Tais toi maintenant, embrasse moi s'il te plaît... Je te le demande. »

Le cœur de Blaine s'accélérait, il approcha une main de la joue de Kurt en tremblant, il tenait la paume de sa main contre sa joue, sa peau était si douce. Kurt inclina légèrement sa tête au contact. Ils se regardèrent tendrement juste un instant et Blaine s'avançait pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux au contact. Cela semblait si familier, même après toute ces années. Blaine n'osait rien faire de plus, il commençait à détacher ses lèvres des siennes, mais Kurt a mit sa main derrière sa nuque et l'a attiré encore plus près en ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de Blaine, Blaine gémit à la sensation et a commencé à ouvrir la bouche et a laisser Kurt prendre le contrôle. Kurt ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser, embrasser Blaine de nouveau a réveillé tellement de choses qui sommeillaient en lui... Blaine commençait à perdre pieds, avoir Kurt qui explorait sa bouche comme ça, avec autant de passion était très déroutant, il n'avait aucune retenue. Blaine, lui, était plus réservé dû au manque de pratique depuis plusieurs années, il se recula pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué Kurt, nous avons encore plein de choses à éclaircir mais ça me semble être un très bon début déjà. Je pense que je vais dormir un peu, je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit et j'aimerai pouvoir être capable de garder les yeux ouvert quand Pascal viendra nous montrer les premières photos... »

Blaine s'allongea dans le canapé en gémissant à cause de toute les douleurs qu'il avait partout.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir ici tu sais... Viens... » Kurt le tira debout et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Kurt, je ne sais pas... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je veux essayer de faire les choses bien cette fois-ci. »

« Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus... Tu as besoin de repos et tu as mal partout, sois raisonnable... »

« Ok »

Kurt s'allongea sous les couvertures et Blaine glissa a côté de lui.

« Ton lit est génial, je sens déjà que je commence à m'endormir. »

« Essaye de te reposer, dans deux heures nous devons nous lever...» et Kurt se retourna de l'autre côté.

Blaine se rapproche de lui par derrière et passa ses bras autour de lui, Kurt a poussé un léger soupir de surprise, Blaine releva la tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille...

« Je t'aime. » et ils s'endormirent presque instantanément.

Blaine s'était extrêmement bien reposé, il s'est levé en pleine forme et de bonne humeur, il était déjà prêt et prépara le petit déjeuner à Kurt, en attendant qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Au moment de partir, Kurt avait l'air stressé...

« Kurt, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Euh... Je suis encore ton patron, est-ce que nous pouvons cacher que nous sommes ensemble pour l'instant... En attendant de voir où tout cela nous mène ? »

« … Je suppose que ce serait mieux en effet, ça va être dur de passer toute la journée à tes côté sans pouvoir te toucher, mais tu as raison... Et aux filles ? »

« Je préfère que nous gardions cela pour nous pour l'instant, ok ? »

« D'accord. » dit-il, un peu contrarié.

Au travail la journée s'est bien passé, ils avaient regardés les premières photos, ils avaient également discutés avec Pascal, de l'avenir de Blaine à New York... Il leur avait dit que vu que c'était un bon ami d'un de ses designers préféré, il allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Kurt a fait comme si de rien n'était durant toute la journée, ce qui a un peu effrayé Blaine, même dans la rue pour rentrer à l'appartement de Kurt, il ne lui avait pas tenu la main et restait silencieux. Mais une fois qu'ils sont rentrés dans le salon et que Kurt avait verrouillé la porte, Kurt se jeta sur lui fougueusement en le plaquant contre la porte.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me contrôler toute la journée de ne pas avoir tes lèvres sur les miennes, c'est de la torture, et nous ne sommes que jeudi ! »

Et ils se sont embrassés passionnément pendant un long moment...

Blaine était à bout de souffle. à un certain moment, Kurt chuchota a son oreille :

« Je veux te goûter Blaine, laisse moi prendre soin de toi. » dit-il en caressant sa queue.

Blaine savait qu'il voulait prendre les choses lentement, mais ce que Kurt était entrain de lui faire, l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, lui sucer le cou comme ça, lui chuchoter ce genre de chose à son oreille. Il n'arrivait même plus à avoir une pensée cohérente.

« Mmm... Oh mon dieu Kurt... Oui... tu peux... Aww... »

Kurt avait déjà commencé à défaire sa ceinture et descendre son pantalon, il était maintenant à genoux devant lui. La tête de Blaine avait cogné fort sur la porte derrière lui quand Kurt, sans prévenir, l'avait prit entièrement dans sa bouche.


	20. Chapitre 20

_J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre..._

* * *

**JOUR 19** (Vendredi 20 décembre)

Kurt était le premier à s'être réveillé. Blaine ne s'était pas détaché de lui durant toute la nuit apparemment... Il avait sa tête posée contre sa poitrine. Kurt se sentait apaisé et heureux, il passa son bras par dessus son épaule, se resserrant doucement contre lui en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Mmm... Bonjour. » dit Blaine

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. »

« Est-ce que tu as des regrets ? »

« Bien sûr que non, laisse moi juste le temps de me faire à cette idée... »

« J'aimerai resté au lit toute la journée avec toi. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas malheureusement... Pascal a les dernières photos à nous montrer et nous devons choisir les photos pour le magazine aujourd'hui... Que dirais-tu si je t'emmenais dîner en dehors de la ville ce soir ? Nous pourrions discuter de notre avenir, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Comme un rendez-vous galant ? »

« Oui Mr Anderson, comme un rendez-vous galant. Je pensais aller à Brooklyn, alors ça te dit ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai déjà hâte d'être à ce soir. » Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Kurt approfondit le baiser encore une fois, il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine en lui caressant le dos de bas en haut, il l'attira afin que Blaine se retrouve à cheval sur lui, leurs érections matinales se retrouvant soudainement frottant l'une contre l'autre les faisant gémir tous les deux...

« Kurt... Kurt, arrête... Je ne peux pas, on a tout le temps devant nous maintenant, on vient de se remettre ensemble, faisons les choses dans l'ordre, ok ? »

« Tu es devenu tellement raisonnable ! Tu n'avais pas envie que je ralentisse hier soir... Tu voulait plutôt que j'accélère il me semble... Allez... J'ai tellement envie de toi Blaine. »

« Hier soir était un moment de faiblesse... Et ne dis pas ça. »

« Quoi ? Que j'ai envie de toi ? »

« Oui, si tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te résister longtemps. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Allez, petit déjeuner et au boulot. »

« Bien sûr patron. »

« Blaine ! » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Je plaisante. » dit-il en rigolant

Une fois arrivés au travail, ils ont réussi à garder leur distance comme des professionnels, personne ne se doutait de quelque chose. Ils ont choisi cinq photos pour le magazine et dix, pour présenter aux galas. Ils n'iraient qu'à deux galas en fin de compte la semaine prochaine, Kurt voulait toujours aller passer trois jours chez son père et Carole pour Noël. Il allait d'ailleurs aborder ce sujet avec Blaine ce soir...

A la fin de la journée,vers 18h30, le téléphone portable de Kurt s'est mis a vibrer, il venait de recevoir un message de Santana.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

ça vous dit de sortir avec nous ce soir ? On aimerait bien voir Blaine un peu avant qu'il s'en aille...

* * *

**Pour Santana**

Nous ne pouvons pas ce soir, mais demain soir si vous voulez. Chez vous ? ou chez moi ? (_l'espace d'un instant Kurt a failli écrire chez nous_)

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Chez nous. On se fera une soirée jeux/pizzas à la maison, nous vous attendrons pour l'apéritif à 18h00, dis bonjour à Blaine de notre part. Bonne soirée et à demain.

* * *

« Tu es prêt ? Nous pouvons y aller ? »

« Oui, c'est parti. »

Ils sont sortis et sont montés dans la voiture de Kurt .

« Demain soir, soirée jeux et pizzas avec les filles. »

« Cool. Je suis content de les revoir... Tu ne veux toujours pas leur dire ? Parce que j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie... »

« …. On va leur dire demain soir ok. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir te tenir la main et t'embrasser en présence de nos amis. »

« Je suis heureux Kurt, tu me rends heureux, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je suis heureux aussi, viens par là... »

Il le prit par sa cravate et l'attira pour l'embrasser. Ils ont fait leur chemin jusqu'à Brooklyn et ont trouvés un petit restaurant gastronomique sympa.

Au milieu du repas, Kurt aborda le sujet des fêtes de Noël...

« Est-ce que tu as des projets pour Noël ? »

« Non... Mes parents font une croisière dans les Caraïbes la semaine prochaine, et Cooper doit se reposer pour l'instant, et toi ? »

« Et bien... Je rentre à Lima pour trois jours, du 24 au 26 décembre... J'aimerai que... Euh... Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

« Tu sais, pas besoin d'être stressé. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de venir avec toi.

Kurt... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ton père et Carole, ils me manquent... J'ai toujours gardé contact avec eux et nous nous téléphonons plusieurs fois par an... Quand il y a eu l'enterrement de Finn... Je suis venu, tu sais... J'avais demandé à ton père de ne rien te dire. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurai pu venir me voir quand même ! »

« Kurt, nous n'étions plus ensemble et tu y es allés avec Adam... J'ai eu le cœur brisé, deux fois ce jour là. Pour Finn, et quand j'ai vu Adam te tenir la main et te prendre dans ses bras. J'aurai du être à sa place... N'en veux pas à Burt et Carole... »

« Si j'avais su... Blaine... J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas venu, je t'ai cherché... ça m'a fait tellement mal de ne pas te voir, j'avais besoin de toi, tu m'avais dit que même si nous n'étions plus ensemble, nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre. J'ai été en colère contre toi tu sais ! »

« Je te demande pardon Kurt. » dit-il tristement

« Eh... » il lui prit la main « Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui s'est passé Blaine, je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi, je n'aurai pas aimé apprendre ça par hasard pendant notre séjour dans l'Ohio. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si parfait ? »

« Je ne le suis pas, je suppose que j'ai juste mûri. Ils m'ont cachés que vous aviez gardé le contact, je vais leur cacher que tu viens avec moi. Je veux que tu viennes en tant que mon petit ami, ça leur fera un belle surprise je pense, à part si tu trouves que cela va trop vite ? »

« Kurt » il lui prit la main en lui souriant « je le veux aussi... j'ai repensé à cette histoire de ne pas aller trop vite, c'est stupide, je ne devrais pas être stressé de ce qui va se passer entre nous, nous avons déjà fait tout cela auparavant, j'aimerai juste que tout soit parfait cette fois-ci. »

« Et ça le sera Blaine, je te fais confiance. » et il caressa le mollet de Blaine avec son pied

« Kurt ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Mmm... J'ai juste pensé que nous pourrions peut-être prendre le dessert à l'appartement. »

« Ok »

« D'accord ? »

« Dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis. » dit Blaine avec un clin d'oeil.

Kurt avait insisté pour régler l'addition. Ils sont sorti et avaient dû marcher un petit peu car la voiture n'était pas garée tout près... Il était déjà 22h30. Ils se promenaient en se tenant la main fièrement, il faisait nuit et la rue était quasiment déserte.

En arrivant à la voiture, Blaine se mit à embrasser le cou de Kurt, qui était le dos appuyé contre sa portière. Ils furent interrompu par une voix derrière eux, ils étaient maintenant encerclé par quatre hommes...

« Eh les pédés, on se bécote dans la rue ? »

« Viens Blaine, ne les écoute pas. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Non, j'en ai marre de tout ça Kurt. » « Vous êtes vraiment pathétique, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? Vous êtes jaloux du bonheur des autres peut-être ? »

« C'est à nous que tu t'adresses ? On ne veux pas de pédés par chez nous, alors emmène ta copine, et allez vous faire foutre ailleurs ok. »

« Excuse toi... Tout de suite. »

« Monsieur aimerait que nous nous excusions maintenant. Non mais je rêve ! Attrapez sa copine. Je m'occupe de lui les gars. Toi, tu aurais mieux fait de l'écouter quand nous t'avons dit de partir. »

« Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? Hein ? Sinon quoi ? »

Il lui avait donné plusieurs coup de poing dans le ventre, Blaine était maintenant à genoux par terre et Kurt leur criait d'arrêter. L'homme se retourna, regarda Kurt avec un regard noir et lui prit le bras pour le lui retourner complètement dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Kurt hurlait de douleur, son bras avait craqué... Le mec lui avait sûrement cassé le bras.

« Regarde ton copain, même pas capable de te défendre. Qui est pathétique maintenant ? »

« Allez vous-en » suppliait Kurt.

Une voiture tournait au coin de la rue, les feux braqués sur eux leur ont fait peur et ils sont tous parti en courant. Blaine avait repris son souffle et s'est précipité sur Kurt.

« Kurt ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Tu vas bien ? Où as-tu mal ? Dis moi... »

Kurt est tombé en avant dans ses bras en hurlant de douleur à cause du choc entre son épaule et le corps de Blaine.

« Laisse moi voir ton bras. »

Il se recula, enleva le manteau de Kurt délicatement et examina son bras.

« Kurt... Tu as l'épaule déboîtée. Il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance, j'ai déjà fait ça deux fois avant. Sam s'est déboîté l'épaule à deux reprise quand nous faisions de l'escalade. Regarde-moi dans les yeux... Tu es prêt ? »

« Vas-y Blaine, ça fait tellement mal... Tu n'as qu'à le faire. »

« Tu vas avoir encore plus mal quand je vais le faire, mais tu te sentiras mieux après, je te le promet bébé. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » dit Kurt gémissant

« Bébé. » et là, Blaine tira un grand coup sur le bras de Kurt, ce qui le fit hurler.

« Je te tient, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé, je t'aime tellement Kurt, tout ça est de ma faute, si je t'avais écouté, nous serions déjà rentré chez toi. »

Kurt pleurait dans le cou de Blaine, pas à cause de la douleur mais à cause de tout ce que lui avait dit Blaine auparavant. Au bout de quelques minutes ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, il se recula un peu pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

« Chez nous... Et tu as eu raison d'essayer de défendre notre cause, tu as eu tellement de courage, tu n'as pas changé... Ce n'était pas de ta faute, il y aura toujours des connards prêts à nous pourrir la vie. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. »

« J'ai eu peur pour toi aussi. Je vais te mettre le bras dans une écharpe. Donne moi tes clefs, je te ramène chez toi.»

« Chez nous... »

Blaine regardait Kurt avec une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, Kurt s'empressa de l'essuyer avec son pouce et l'embrassa passionnément, et Blaine lui répondit :

« D'accord... Chez nous... »


	21. Chapitre 21 Partie 1

**JOUR 20 **(Samedi 21 décembre, partie 1)

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, il était déjà minuit et demi quand ils sont rentrés. Blaine avait conduit et s'était occupé de tout en rentrant à l'appartement.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ? »

« tu profites de mes faiblesses maintenant ? » dit-il en riant, il s'arrêta rapidement car les secousses lui faisait mal dans l'épaule.

« Je parle sérieusement Kurt, tu vas devoir porter cette écharpe pendant environ une quinzaine de jours, tu ne dois pas forcer et tu auras à faire quelques séances de rééducation. Je t'emmènerai chez ton médecin lundi. »

« Tu es bien renseigné à ce que je vois... »

« Je te l'ai dit, Sam s'est déboîté l'épaule deux fois. »

« Je suppose que ça ne va pas trop me déranger que tu t'occupes de moi... » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « On va dans la chambre, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi... »

« D'accord. J'arrive dans une minute. » dit-il en rougissant

Kurt était parti dans la chambre. Blaine prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Faisant face au miroir, il déboutonna sa chemise et constata les dégâts... Il avait trois hématomes assez important au niveau du ventre, il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'inquiète alors il enfila un t-shirt en plus de son bas de pyjama et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre. Kurt avait réussi à mettre son bas de pyjama tout seul... Il était soulagé, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu résister au corps de Kurt, nu sous ses mains...

« Tu peux m'aider pour le haut ? »

Kurt avait un peu exagéré, à vrai dire il savait enlever ses boutons d'une seule main, il avait juste envie de sentir les mains de Blaine glisser le long de son corps. Blaine déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise, il avait les mains qui tremblaient et était extrêmement nerveux. Kurt lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Blaine... C'est moi, de quoi as-tu peur ? Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? »

« … J'ai peur de te faire mal et... J'aurai préféré t'enlever ta chemise... Dans d'autres circonstances aussi... » dit-il les joues complètement écarlate.

« Embrasse-moi et détends-toi, je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne dis pas que je n'aimerai pas t'arracher tes vêtements, mais là, je suis fatigué et je veux juste m'allonger avec mon petit ami et dormir, tu crois que c'est possible ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il avait fini de lui enlever sa chemise et lui avait plaquer son bras contre son torse avec une écharpe temporaire. Ils s'étaient allongés. Blaine s'était mit du côté où Kurt avait son bras valide, pour éviter de lui faire mal durant la nuit. Ils se sont endormi en liant leurs mains par dessus la couverture. Ils ne se sont réveillés que vers midi.

« Manger de la main gauche est plus dur que je n'avais imaginé ! »

« Tu vas vite t'habituer. »

Le portable de Blaine se mit à sonner...

« Oui allô. »

« Blaine... C'est Sam. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai vendu ta voiture, j'ai emballé tes affaires et je te les ai envoyé avec le reste de l'argent à l'adresse de Kurt, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ? »

« Bien sûr, merci Sam, ça a été rapide ! je commençais à en avoir marre de mettre tout le temps les même fringues. »

« Comment allez-vous tous les deux ? »

« Oh, nous avons eu un petit souci hier soir, des gars nous ont agressés, mais rien d'insurmontable rassure toi. »

« Merde, rien de grave ? Vous allez bien ? »

Kurt s'était levé et était maintenant derrière Blaine pour écouter la conversation en même temps.

« C'est pour Kurt que ça a été le plus dur. Il lui ont démit l'épaule. »

« Et bien ! Heureusement que tu savais quoi faire. »

« Oui. Une chance que tu te sois démit ton épaule deux fois. » dit-il en riant « Tu veux lui parler ? »

« Passe le moi. »

Blaine se retourna, écarta les jambes et lui donna le téléphone dans sa main gauche tout en l'attirant près de lui en l'attrapant par la taille. Il reposait maintenant sa tête sur son ventre, Kurt sourit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaine tout en répondant au téléphone.

« Sam ! Je suis vraiment content d'avoir l'occasion de te parler. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Super Kurt, j'adore mon boulot et j'ai trouvé une colocataire, plus mignonne que Blaine... »

« ça, ça n'existe pas très chère... Si un jour tu viens à New York, arrête toi par chez nous ok ? »

« Sans problème Kurt, je dois y aller. J'aide ma nouvelle colocataire à déménager ses affaires aujourd'hui, embrasse Blaine pour moi et à bientôt. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, bonne après-midi et bon courage. Bye. »

Kurt raccrocha et gémit légèrement car Blaine avait descendu ses mains au niveau de ses fesses.

« Mmm... Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ? »

« En fait, je vais aller t'acheter quelque chose de mieux pour ton bras à la pharmacie, j'ai une ou deux courses à faire et je dois aller ramener la voiture que j'ai loué. ça ne sert à rien que je continue à payer alors que je ne l'utilise plus, repose toi. »

« Mais, j'aimerai venir avec toi. »

« Kurt, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un te bouscule dans les magasins, ou dans la rue. Je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps, deux ou trois heures seulement, après on se préparera pour la soirée chez Santana et Brittany. »

« Ok » dit-il un peu déçu « Je vais t'attendre. »

« Eh, je t'aime, je vais faire le plus vite que je peux ok ? » il l'embrassa, prit les clefs de la voiture de location et prit un taxi en direction de l'hôtel, là où la voiture était toujours garée.

Blaine se dépêcha, il avait plus de choses à faire que cela en fait. Il avait une surprise a préparer pour Kurt au dernier gala, il avait besoin de demander si c'était possible qu'ils installent un piano dans la salle de cocktail, et demander la permission de chanter quelque chose...

Il est passé par la pharmacie, il avait acheté des préservatifs et du lubrifiant en plus de l'écharpe de contention et de la pommade anti-inflammatoire, on ne sait jamais...

Il avait rendu la voiture, s'était acheté une nouvelle tenue et acheté deux bouquets de fleurs, un pour les filles (une composition très colorée, avec des fleurs rose, jaune et orange) et un autre bouquet (une douzaine de roses rouges et jaune) pour Kurt, il fallait maintenant qu'il se presse car il était déjà 17h00... D'ailleurs son portable se mit à sonner.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

J'espère que tu n'en aura pas encore pour très longtemps car on a rendez-vous chez les filles à 18h00, tu me manque. K

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

J'arrive tout de suite bébé, il y avait du monde à la pharmacie, je serai là dans 10 minutes. Je t'aime

* * *

Kurt l'aimait aussi, il ne lui avait pas encore dit, il attendait juste le bon moment. Ils n'avaient pas eu tellement de moments vraiment intime pour l'instant. Kurt avait commencé à se préparer, il avait enfilé tant bien que mal un pantalon slim noir qu'il n'arrivait pas à boutonner. Il était torse nu et essayait d'enfiler sa chemise blanche, sans réussir et en gémissant de douleur. Quand Blaine rentra, il déposa le sac et les bouquets sur la table et se précipita vers lui.

« Kurt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je rentre ?»

« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas Kurt. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi faire ça pour toi. »

« Oh... Les fleurs sont magnifiques, les filles vont adorer ! »

« Il y a un bouquet pour les filles... Le bouquet de roses est pour toi. »

« J'ai toujours pensé à toi quand je voyais ces roses rouges et jaunes chez les fleuristes... Merci Blaine, c'est romantique...»

Il passa ses mains dans la ceinture de son pantalon ce qui fit frissonner Kurt.

« Attends... Tu peux glisser ma chemise dedans s'il te plaît ? »

Il lui enfila sa chemise correctement, lui installa l'écharpe de contention qu'il avait acheté et glissa la chemise dans son pantalon. Il avait commencé par derrière en revenant progressivement par le devant. En glissant sa main dans l'avant de son pantalon, il se rendit compte que Kurt était difficile. Il regarda Kurt qui était en train de rougir et referma délicatement son pantalon.

« Si nous n'avions pas été si pressés... je me serais occupé de ça aussi... » dit Blaine

« Embrasse moi... S'il te plaît. »

Blaine glissa sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Kurt et l'attira dans un baiser lent et sensuel. Pendant ce temps là, Blaine avait glissé son autre main sous une de ses fesses et l'attira encore plus proche de lui.

« Blaine, mmm... Blaine. Stop, va t'habiller s'il te plaît, tu me rends fou avec tes baisers. Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle. Nous allons finir par être en retard. »

« Excuse moi, mais j'aime tellement t'embrasser... »

« Oh, moi aussi. Crois-moi. Moi aussi. Mais si tu continues, je doute que l'on sorte d'ici ce soir. »

« Ok. Je vais m'habiller. »

Blaine s'était acheté un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise violette en soie. Quand Kurt est rentré dans la salle de bain, Blaine était habillé et en train de se coiffer.

« Dieu, tu es sexy dans cette tenue! »

Il passa derrière lui, les regardant tous les deux dans le miroir. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et glissa son bras sur son ventre avec sa main valide... Ce qui le fit grimacer.

« Ouch »

« Je t'ai fais mal ? […] Montre-moi. »

« Non, ce n'est rien... »

« Blaine... Retourne toi. »

Il se retourna en fixant Kurt, les yeux l'implorant de ne pas lui demander d'ouvrir sa chemise. Kurt commença a déboutonner sa chemise avec sa main gauche quand Blaine lui attrapa la main.

« Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît... Non mais attends, tu arrives à déboutonner ma chemise avec une seule main ! »

« Oui, mais j'aime quand c'est toi qui me le fait. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, en continuant et en écartant les deux côtés de sa chemise. En constatant les hématomes, son regard est devenu incroyablement triste. « Blaine ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, ce n'est pas très beau à voir, et je ne voulais pas voir ce regard triste que tu es en train d'avoir en me regardant. »

« Blaine, tu t'occupes si bien de moi, il faut que tu me laisse m'occuper de toi aussi. J'aurai pu te mettre de la pommade, de la glace... Et j'ai des anti douleurs ici... »

« J'ai acheté de la pommade anti-inflammatoire pour ton épaule, tu pourras m'en mettre dessus ce soir si tu veux... »

« Ok. Allez, il est 17h55 les filles vont nous attendre, GO. »

Blaine reboutonna sa chemise et ils se rendirent chez les filles.


	22. Chapitre 21 Partie 2

(Samedi 21 décembre, partie 2)

Arrivés devant la porte de la maison de Santana et Brittany, Kurt poussa Blaine contre le mur à côté de la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue explorant sa bouche et caressant sa langue avec passion. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, Kurt appuya sur la sonnette et rompit le baiser.

« J'ai hâte de passer un moment seul avec toi, j'ai tellement envie de toi. » Kurt dit, respirant difficilement.

Brittany ouvrit la porte.

« Salut les gars, vous êtes en retard ! »

« Oui, euh... Désolé » Kurt dit, essoufflé

« Ce n'était pas la peine de courir non plus ! » dit-elle en rigolant

« Nous n'avons pas courut... » dit Blaine

« Alors pourquoi Kurt est essoufflé et que tu es tout rouge ? »

« […] Nous pouvons entrer maintenant ? » dit Kurt gêné

Blaine enleva le manteau de Kurt délicatement et le posa sur le porte manteau. Santana les avait retrouvé dans le hall.

« Kurt, ton bras ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Santana

« Nous avons été agressés la nuit dernière, j'ai juste eu l'épaule démise, heureusement que Blaine a pu me la remettre en place tout de suite. »

« Blaine, tu es comme un super héros ! » dit Brittany « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des pouvoirs magique ! Je me suis brûlée en sortant la pizza du four, tu peux me soigner moi aussi ? »

« Euh... Brittany... Je n'ai pas vraiment de pouvoirs magique. »

« Oh ! Dommage... ça ne marche qu'avec Kurt c'est ça ? Parce que vous êtes connectés ? »

Blaine regarda Kurt et lui souriait tendrement.

« Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer tout de suite ? » dit Santana

Blaine regarda Kurt et attendait son approbation pour leur dire, quand il vit Kurt hocher la tête avec un grand sourire, il se lança...

« Et bien en fait, Brittany n'avait pas tout à fait tord quand elle parlait de connections, nous nous sommes remis ensemble et j'emménage à New York avec lui. » dit-il fièrement en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt.

« Alors ça c'est une sacrée nouvelle ! Mes deux gay préférés de nouveau ensemble. J'ouvre une bouteille de champagne, ça se fête ! » répondit Santana « Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, on va commencer par un verre de champagne et après j'ai préparé des litres de téquila, j'ai du sel et du citron vert bien sûr. » dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'oeil « J'ai trouvé un jeu génial en ligne qui s'appelle : UGM (Ultimate Party Game), je pense que nous devrions bien rigoler, nous avons tous besoin de se lâcher...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Viens Blaine, on s'en va... »

« Allez Kurt, ça va être drôle, nous pouvons dormir là ce soir les filles ? »

« Mais c'est prévu, j'ai fait vos lits dans les chambres d'amis, je pense que vous n'utiliserez qu'une seule chambre ? » répondit Brittany

« Tu supposes bien. » répondit Kurt en embrassant Blaine.

Santana revînt avec les coupes de champagne et rapporta aussi le grand saladier de téquila, le sel et le citron sur un plateau. Ils avaient trinqué et Blaine avait regardé Kurt dans les yeux en disant :

« à notre avenir ensemble. »

Kurt avait répondu :

« à notre avenir. » le regard plein d'espoir

« Alors c'est quoi ce jeu en ligne ? »

Santana alla chercher l'ordinateur, le posa sur la table basse, entra les noms des joueurs et lança le jeu.

« Kurt, ça commence par toi, tu dois finir ton verre, tu as le droit de refuser mais c'est à tes risques et périls... Tu choisis quoi ? »

« ça commence fort ! Je vais le boire. »

Santana lui servit sa téquila dans un tout petit verre, Kurt mit du sel sur le dos de sa main, il la lécha en regardant Blaine et bu son verre cul sec ! Blaine aurait voulu goûter le sel sur les lèvres de Kurt. Il savait rien qu'en regardant les yeux de Kurt, qu'il ferait tout pour le chauffer... Comme si il ne l'était pas déjà assez !

« Blaine, à ton tour. Avec un verre de liquide que tu jugeras approprié, tu auras 1 minute pour nous faire deviner le plus de chansons possible en te GARGARISANT ! Ceux qui devinent au moins une chanson ne boivent pas ! Si personne ne devine quoi que ce soit, tu bois avec tout le monde ! Tu joues ou tu refuses ? »

« Nous sommes là pour jouer... »

Il prit de la téquila... Très mauvaise idée, en essayant de faire la première chanson, ça lui brûlait tellement la gorge qu'il avala de travers et se mit à tousser en rigolant. Ils ont tous été obligés de boire...

« Brittany, à toi. Santana te lance un challenge ! Tu le fais, ou tu bois 2 gorgées ! Si d'opinion générale, ils trouvent que j'abuse, c'est moi qui boirait ok ? »

« Ok »

« Ma chérie, ton chalenge est de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers... »

« Facile, T.E.B.A.H.P.L.A. »

Et là, ils se sont tous écroulés de rire...

« J'ai réussi ? »

« Oui ma chérie, tu as réussi. Allez, je crois que pour fêter ça on devrait tous boire un autre verre. » et ils ont tous bu encore une fois.

« A moi, chacun touche son nez, la dernière personne le touchant, doit boire son verre ! »

Ils se sont tous regardés en rigolant, et Kurt avait été le dernier à réagir. Il a du reprendre un verre. Il commençait déjà à avoir chaud et avait déjà commencé à enlever quelques boutons de sa chemise. Il était déjà à son quatrième verre...

« Kurt, deux personnes, incluant Blaine, te posent une question à laquelle tu dois répondre en toute honnêteté... Si quelqu'un te surprend en train de mentir, tu récupères deux verres à finir ! Tu acceptes ? »

« Je crois que je vais répondre... »

« Ta première question sera... Mmm... On dit que seulement dix personnes au monde comprenaient Einstein. Personne ne me comprend. Suis-je un génie ? » dit Brittany

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, ça c'est une certitude. » dit-il en lui souriant

« à moi... Kurt... Juste pour vérifier. à notre premier baiser, qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Blaine, tu m'as embrassé le premier, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce moment, même si je le voulais... » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

« Blaine. à ton tour, parce que l'on ne se limite pas qu'a boire ou à flirter, tu dois faire 20 pompes, d'accord ? »

« Ok » Blaine enleva sa chemise et effectua ses 20 pompes en regardant Kurt fixement, il était maintenant aussi chaud que Blaine tout à l'heure... Le voir faire ses pompes torse nu était une vrai torture pour Kurt. Il était un peu déçu quand Blaine remit sa chemise après...

« Brittany. Tu vas devoir faire un compliment à chaque personne présente dans cette pièce, tu acceptes ou tu refuses ? »

« Je refuse. »

« … Pourquoi ? » dit Santana surprise

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir et je pense que cela pourrai prendre 2 ou 3 jours avant que je trouve le compliment parfait ! »

« Ok, ton gage est… Attend, je clique... De préparer la cuisine à tous ceux qui ont faim... Mmm... Tu as de la chance que les pizzas sont déjà prêtes... »

« A moi, Chante une chanson en sautillant partout, pendant 30 secondes minimum ! (Utilise le chrono). Si le public est satisfait de ta performance, Blaine devra boire 2 verres... Sinon, c'est toi ! »

« Cool. »

Santana avait chanté une des dernières chansons qu'elle avait enregistré pour son nouvel album... Ils étaient tous épatés et avaient applaudi, donc, Blaine a du boire ses 2 verres.

Ils avaient fait un autre tour et ensuite ils avaient manger les pizzas. Ceux qui avait bu le plus était Kurt et Blaine, ils avaient complètement perdu leurs inhibitions et n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser langoureusement sur le canapé, Blaine était maintenant à cheval sur les genoux de Kurt, et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en gémissant. Au bout d'un moment, les filles se sont raclées la gorge et leur ont dit qu'elles allaient se coucher.

« Kurt… Kurt... KURT ! »

« Mmm... Oui ? »

« On va se coucher. Tu sais où sont les chambres d'amis, alors choisissez celle que vous voulez ok ? »

« Pas de problème. à demain. »

Kurt avait eu bien du mal à se lever mais il prit Blaine par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre, où ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se déshabiller et s'endormirent en moins de 2 minutes...

* * *

_Oui oui, je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter encore à ce moment là... Le moment que vous attendez tous arrive demain ;D Alors encore un tout petit peu de patience ah ah ah..._


	23. Chapitre 22

**JOUR 21** (Dimanche 22 décembre)

Le réveil avait été difficile. Ils se sont réveillés exactement dans la même position que quand ils s'étaient endormi hier soir. Blaine et Kurt avait un mal de tête terrible.

« Oh mon dieu... Ma tête. »

« Je t'avais prévenu Blaine, on aurait dû partir hier soir. J'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer chez nous, prendre un cachet d'aspirine, une douche et dormir. »

« ça sonne bien pour moi, je suis d'avis de faire la même chose que toi. Viens, on va voir si les filles sont levées. »

Ils se sont dirigés vers la cuisine, où les filles étaient déjà en train de petit-déjeuner.

« Salut les garçons ! Pas trop fatigués ? » dit Santana

« Les soirées jeux chez vous, c'est terminé. » répondit Kurt

« T'es pas drôle... Allez, venez, on vous a préparé un bon café... Vous voulez passer la journée avec nous ? »

Kurt croisa le regard de Blaine complètement fatigué, l'implorant de rentrer.

« Non c'est gentil les filles, mais nous sommes fatigués nous allons rentrer. »

Après le café, Blaine les a ramené à leur appartement. Blaine a verrouillé la porte et regarda Kurt en lui disant :

« Douche... Toi ou moi d'abord ? »

Kurt rougit un peu et répondit :

« Et bien... Je ne crois pas pouvoir me laver avec une seule main, j'aurai besoin d'aide... Surtout pour mes cheveux. ça ne te dérange pas que l'on prenne notre douche ensemble ? »

Blaine s'approcha en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, allons prendre notre douche ensemble. »

Blaine aida Kurt a se déshabiller, entièrement cette fois ci. Il était complètement nu devant Blaine en attendant qu'il se déshabille lui aussi. Quand ce fut fait, Blaine fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à bonne température et l'invita à entrer en lui disant de faire attention à son bras, la douche était très étroite pour deux personnes. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, l'eau très chaude coulant entre eux deux et les vapeurs commençant à remonter tout autour d'eux.

« Tu es magnifique Kurt, je suis content d'avoir ce moment là avec toi. »

« Je te trouve très beau aussi. Si je n'avais pas si mal à la tête... Et si je n'étais pas si fatigué... »

« Chut... » Blaine posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt « Je t'aime bébé, et tout à l'heure, après que nous nous soyons reposés, j'aimerai que l'on fasse l'amour si tu es d'accord. »

« Mmm... Blaine, j'ai envie de toi, tellement envie de toi. »

« Tout à l'heure ok, je veux que tout soit parfait, tu mérites que tout soit parfait. Tourne toi je vais te laver les cheveux. »

Quand ils eurent finit de se laver, Blaine enlaça Kurt par derrière et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en y déposant quelques baisers, Kurt pencha sa tête et la rejeta en arrière contre l'épaule de Blaine en gémissant.

« Mmm... Blaine on devrait se presser d'aller dormir car si tu continues comme ça, je ne vois pas comment je vais réussir à me calmer... Mmm... »

« Ok. Tu as raison, plus vite nous dormirons et plus vite nous pourrons faire un... »

« Aww... J'aime cette idée et ce choix de mots... Allons-y. »

Une fois son bas de pyjama enfilé, Kurt avait décidé de ne pas mettre de chemise, il voulait sentir la chaleur de Blaine contre son corps quand il s'endormirait. Blaine était revenu dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard avec 2 verres d'eau, et 2 comprimés de paracétamol.

« Tiens, ton médicament et une bonne sieste et nous iront mieux d'ici un rien de temps ! »

« Tu es le meilleur. »

Quand Kurt bu de l'eau pour avaler son comprimé, Blaine enleva son t-shirt. Inutile de dire que l'esprit de Kurt avait vacillé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il avait levé son verre un peu trop vite et de l'eau lui coulait au coin de sa bouche, jusque dans son cou. Blaine se mit à rire, il prit son verre en glissant sa langue tout au long du chemin où l'eau avait coulé... En remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Kurt en frémit de plaisir.

« Je te fait tant d'effets que ça ? »

« Tu n'as même pas idée ! Tu as un corps parfait Blaine, et ce que tu fais avec ta langue... Oh mon dieu ! »

« Merci. Allez bébé, ferme les yeux. » Blaine reposa sa tête dans le cou de Kurt et ils s'endormirent comme ça en quelques minutes.

* * *

Ils se sont réveillés quasiment en même temps, se regardant en silence pendant de longues minutes avant que Blaine n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« J'aimerai vraiment que l'on fasse l'amour Kurt... Mais... J'ai peur de te blesser. »

« Blaine, mon bras va très bien, je te fais confiance. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

« Tu dois me promettre de te laisser faire, je vais te faire te sentir bien Kurt, je te le promet. »

Ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement au début, puis Kurt commença à explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, en ne retenant aucun de ses gémissements. Blaine couvrit littéralement son corps de baisers, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de son corps intimement. Il accorda un grand soin à chacun de ses mamelons et lui fit un suçon au niveau de la clavicule, aspirant, grattant avec ses dents et léchant paresseusement. Une fois qu'ils étaient tout les deux en sueurs, Blaine se leva du lit et marchait vers un sac qui était posé par terre dans la chambre. Kurt le regardait l'air incrédule...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai acheté ce dont nous aurons besoin à la pharmacie. » et il sorti la bouteille de lubrifiant, et la boîte de préservatifs du sachet.

« Ok pour le lubrifiant mais tu peux ranger les préservatifs, on n'en aura pas besoin. Je veux te sentir venir en moi... »

« Mais Kurt, tu as été avec... Ils étaient... »

« Avec Adam, ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que nous abordions ce sujet, et Nathan lui, ne voulait pas faire le test. Il m'a affirmé qu'il était clean mais je crois que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment fait confiance à ce sujet, donc nous nous sommes toujours protégés, donc... Si toi de ton côté tu es sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en utiliserait. »

« Je suis sûr. Dans mon coeur, tu as toujours été le seul Kurt. »

Blaine s'allongea près de lui en lui caressant le corps lentement, il avait commencer par ses chevilles, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et lui caressait maintenant la poitrine en le regardant fixement. Sentir la peau chaude de Kurt sous ses mains. Combien de fois avait-il rêver de ce moment là... Ce moment était enfin arrivé. Il s'arrêta une minute, glissa ses doigts dans la ceinture de son pantalon et le lui enleva. Kurt attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant avec sa main gauche et réussit à l'ouvrir d'une seule main pendant que Blaine finit de se déshabiller.

« Approche ta main Blaine. »

« Je vois que tu es de plus en plus doué avec ton autre main ! »

« Oh ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je peux être doué avec mes mains Blaine, tu le saura bien assez vite. » il déposa un peu de liquide sur les bouts des doigts de Blaine en lui massant les doigts sensuellement tout en continuant de le regarder.

Blaine se plaça entre ses jambes, et plaça un oreiller sous ses fesses pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

« Kurt, regarde moi... Ne quitte pas mes yeux ok ? Je veux être connecté à toi... De toute les manières possibles. »

« Ok. Je suis prêt, oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement envie de toi Blaine... »

« J'y vais. »

« Blaaaaaaaaaaine... »

Il poussa un doigt à travers son anneau de chair si délicatement que Kurt ne ressenti aucune douleur, il continuait de se regarder l'un l'autre, et quand Kurt commençait à bouger autour de son doigt, il inséra un deuxième, puis rapidement un troisième doigts. Allant et venant très délicatement. La queue de Kurt était longue, rouge, quelques gouttes de sperme glissait le long de la fente. Blaine glissa le doigt de son autre main sur la tête de sa queue pour recueillir les quelques gouttes et l'amenait aux lèvre de Kurt.

« Ouvre la bouche bébé. »

Blaine traça le contour de ses lèvres avec son propre sperme et lui fit léché le reste. C'était la chose la plus chaude qu'il avait faite depuis bien des années...

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, je suis sûr que tu as un goût incroyable. » et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

« Blaine, mmm... J'ai besoin... »

« Tu as besoin de quoi bébé ? » chuchota t-il a son oreille.

« Mmm... Je te veux en moi maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant. »

Blaine retira ses doigts et repris la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en déposer sur sa queue. Kurt lui prit la bouteille des mains.

« Mets-en sur ma main, laisse moi le faire. »

Blaine avait déposé une quantité de liquide dans la paume de sa main et regardait Kurt dans les yeux. Les yeux de Kurt était d'une couleur indescriptible. Kurt avait l'habitude d'avoir les yeux très clairs mais là, ils étaient devenu tellement sombre... Sa main était maintenant autour de sa bite complètement tendue, la main de Kurt montait et descendait dans un rythme très très lent, ce qui lui fit presque perdre conscience. Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Putain, c'est trop bon. »

« Tu es foutrement magnifique quand tu fais ça, tu es tellement chaud. Mmm... Blaine, gémit pour moi... S'il te plaît... »

La supplication de Kurt, sa voix si basse, sa main sur sa queue qui commençait à accéléré la cadence... Il n'en fallut pas moins pour lui arracher un long gémissement de plaisir. Kurt retira sa main satisfait.

« Fait moi l'amour Blaine. »

Blaine se positionna à son entrée et commençait à pousser quand Kurt ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Kurt... Ouvre les yeux. » Blaine était complètement en lui maintenant, il avait la paume de sa main contre sa joue et la lui caressait avec son pouce. « Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Kurt. »

Une larme commença à perler au coin de son oeil :

« … Je t'aime Blaine. » dit-il en reniflant

« Je t'ai fais mal ? on peut arrêter. Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » dit-il doucement

« … Non, c'est juste que... Tu es si doux, si attentionné... J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de faire l'amour avec une personne que l'on aime profondément, la bonne personne...Tu es ma moitié. La pièce qui me manquait pour que ma vie soit complète Blaine Devon Anderson. »

En entendant ces mots, Blaine avait les yeux qui commençaient à être humide. Kurt mit sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser passionné, il enroula ses jambes autour de son corps et Blaine commença à frapper contre ses hanches à cet angle précis où il atteignait la prostate de Kurt à chaque fois, ce qui lui fit littéralement hurler de plaisir. Il sentait Kurt se serrer sur lui, il savait que lui était très proche, il voulait qu'ils viennent en même temps. Il lui caressa la joue en posant son front contre le sien.

« Viens pour moi Kurt, je veux te voir venir pour moi. »

Et à la seconde d'après, Kurt est venu difficile sur sa poitrine pendant que Blaine venait à l'intérieur de lui. Leurs yeux, révulsés par les secousses de plaisir qui animaient leurs corps. Blaine s'était doucement allongé sur Kurt, à bout de souffle, son cœur battant la chamade. Il avait niché sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime tellement bébé. »

« Je t'aime tellement plus... »

Après plusieurs minutes, complètement épuisés, Kurt s'était endormi comme ça, avec Blaine à l'intérieur de lui. Blaine sorti tout doucement en essayant de ne pas gémir à la sensation. Sa queue étant encore hypersensible de l'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se mordit la lèvre et se leva pour aller chercher un mouchoir pour essuyer Kurt avant de se recoucher. A ce moment précis... En regardant Kurt endormi avec un léger sourire, rien ne pouvait être plus parfait dans la vie de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_Voilà... J'espère que vous allez laisser des commentaires, ça m'intéresserait de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :) A demain, pour un autre chapitre._


	24. Chapitre 23

**JOUR 22** (Lundi 23 décembre)

Il était 9 heures du matin. Kurt ouvrit les yeux en regardant Blaine encore endormi à côté de lui. Quand il repensa au moment ou ils avaient fait l'amour hier soir, en le regardant complètement nu à côté de lui, il se sentait devenir difficile. Il souleva les draps pour l'admirer et Blaine ouvrit les yeux...

« Bonjour magnifique, tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? »

« Euh... Excuse moi... Tu es... Tu es si... Parfait ! » dit-il en rougissant

« Nous avons une journée et une soirée chargé, mais je crois que je peux m'occuper de ton petit problème ce matin. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil en disparaissant sous les draps.

« Non, tu n'es pas... Aww... Blaine. » et il avait déjà sa queue dans sa bouche « Blaine... Oh mon dieu, oui... Comme ça. »

Blaine était de plus en plus à l'aise, il avait retiré complètement les draps et léchait la bite de Kurt de plus en plus doucement, ce qui le rendait complètement fou.

« Blaine, plus vite s'il te plaît. » Il avait ses doigts qui étaient emmêlés dans ses boucles.

« Non... Je veux que ce soit bon, je veux te sentir frémir pour moi, je veux voir augmenter ton désir jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus. » et il continuait de le lécher tout doucement en insistant sur la fente de sa queue... Kurt commençait à trembler, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient maintenant dans la peau de ses épaules.

« Dieu Blaine, je t'aime tellement chéri. » et il venait dur dans sa gorge. Blaine avala et remonta très vite pour l'embrasser passionnément. [...]

« Mmm... Tu m'as appelé chéri ?! »

« J'ai fais ça ?! »

« Oui... Tu ne m'avait jamais appelé comme ça, même pas quand nous étions ensemble il y a dix ans... J'aime ça. » dit-il en souriant.

« Regarde moi. » il posa sa main contre sa joue « Si tu aimes, je peux continuer à t'appeler comme ça... ou mon amour... J'aime bien aussi.»

« Oh ! les deux me vont. » dit-il. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore tendrement avant que Blaine ne recommence à parler.

« Ce matin, je t'emmène chez ton médecin, et pendant ce temps là j'irai faire les magasins pour trouver un cadeau de noël pour ton père et Carole... Pour toi aussi... Ce soir nous avons aussi le premier gala, tu dois me dire ce que tu veux que je porte pour l'occasion ? »

« Rien... Rien, ce serait parfait. »

« Kurt, je parle sérieusement. »

« Oh... Mais moi aussi. » dit il en souriant « Ok... Un pantalon de costume et une chemise feront l'affaire, et j'ai une cravate qui ira parfaitement avec tes yeux. Pour le cadeau, je veux pouvoir t'en faire un aussi, j'y tiens vraiment. J'aimerai que tu me fasse confiance et que tu me laisse un peu de temps seul, nous nous retrouverons en fin d'après midi... »

« Mais Kurt, ton bras... »

« Je te promets de faire attention ok ? »

« Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher de toute façon !»

« Tu as vu juste. »

Après l'avoir déposé chez son médecin, Blaine est allé faire ses achats. Il avait prit un coffret comprenant une journée détente en thalassothérapie pour Burt et Carole (massages, sauna, relaxation...) et pour Kurt, il avait le cadeau parfait, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans l'Ohio. Il va le déposer chez les filles en espérant qu'elles voudraient bien veiller sur ce petit paquet pendant ces 3 jours... Il avait prit un autre petit cadeau pour le jour même, pas vraiment pour Kurt, mais il espérait que cela le toucherait.

Pendant ce temps là, tout ce passait bien pour Kurt, le médecin a examiné son épaule qui se remettait extrêmement bien. En fait, vu que Blaine lui a remit en place instantanément, il n'aurait pas besoin de rééducation, du repos pendant encore 8 à 10 jours, et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il prit un sandwich en sortant et commença à faire les magasins, il voulait quelque chose de spécial et il venait juste de trouver.

Il avait toujours voulu lui acheter une vrai bague de promesse. Un peu comme celle que Blaine lui avait offerte il y a dix ans, mais une vrai. Il pensait que c'était peut-être un peu précipité mais il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Après dix ans d'attente, il avait enfin retrouvé l'amour de sa vie et ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper. La bague était magnifique, en argent, assez large, avec un petit diamant très discret sur le dessus. Il espérait juste que Blaine ne paniquerait pas en voyant la bague...

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Je viens de finir, où es-tu ?

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Je me promène dans Central Park, j'ai fini aussi. Je rentre tout de suite, nous avons nos bagages à faire pour demain matin. Je t'aime bébé. B

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Tu me manques, rentre vite. Je t'aime.

* * *

En lisant son dernier message, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et d'accélérer le pas.

En rentrant, Kurt avait déjà finit sa valise et avait commencé à mettre les vêtements de Blaine dans la sienne avec.

« Oh, pressé de partir on dirait ! »

«ça ne te dérange pas que l'on partage la valise ? Ce serait bête d'en prendre deux alors que nous ne partons que pour 3 jours... »

« Je veux tout partager avec toi bébé. »

« Moi aussi... » et il se racla la gorge « On doit se préparer pour le gala maintenant, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

« Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit pour ton bras ? »

« J'y viens justement, c'est ça la bonne nouvelle, il m'a demandé si c'était un professionnel qui m'a remit l'épaule en place, il a été très étonné quand je lui ai dit que c'était mon petit ami. Tu as ses félicitations, car grâce à toi, je n'ai même pas besoin de rééducation ! »

« Ouah... Kurt, je suis tellement content ! Tu dois porter l'écharpe de contention encore combien de temps ? »

« Il pense que je pourrai l'enlever pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Je devrais faire attention bien sûr, mais je suis content, j'espérai danser avec toi le soir du réveillon... »

« Que faisons-nous pour le réveillon du nouvel an ? »

« J'espérais que nous pourrions le passer ici. Juste toi et moi. Un dîner, de la musique, des bougies... Si cela te convient ? »

« Cela m'a l'air... Terriblement romantique... J'adorerais. On s'habille ? »

« Oui, il est déjà 17 heures et nous devons être à la galerie pour 18h30, j'avais invité les filles mais elles m'ont dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas venir, elles viendront à celui de vendredi. »

« Oh... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non non... C'est bien, je pensai juste qu'elles seraient là ce soir... Peu importe, allez... Go. »

En fait Blaine était déjà stressé de chanter pour Kurt au dernier gala, il pensait qu'il ne connaîtrait personne d'autre vendredi. Le fait que les filles seraient là, lui mettait encore plus la pression.

Ils avaient fini de se préparer et Blaine les conduisait en direction de la galerie.

« Alors, comment va se dérouler cette présentation ? »

« Et bien, en tant que designer de la collection je vais commencer par faire un petit discours, je vais présenter le modèle, toi. Remercier la galerie d'exposer les photos... En espérant qu'il y aura pas mal de journalistes qui seront là, et qu'ils écriront un bon article sur ma collection... »

« C'est important pour toi, hein ? »

« C'est ma première collection, je veux dire, j'ai déjà crée des vêtements avant, mais là j'ai eu la chance d'avoir les fonds nécessaire pour créer une collection complète de A à Z. Le public va décider si j'ai du talent ou pas, je suis un peu stressé... »

« Ne le sois pas, ils vont adorer, c'est sûr. Cette collection est sublime Kurt, tu as beaucoup de talent et beaucoup de goût, tu en as toujours eu. Je suis heureux de voir où tu en ai arrivé. Je suis tellement fière de toi bébé. »

« Merci à toi d'être là pour me soutenir, les photos sont vraiment génial et le fait que ce soit toi, rend tout ça encore plus spécial pour moi, vraiment. »

« Et je suis content d'avoir fait parti de tout ça, tu es un patron incroyable, tu le sais ça ! »

« Blaine ! »

« Ah ah ah, allez... Nous sommes arrivés. »

Cette première présentation avait été un franc succès, il y avait eu énormément de monde à venir voir les photos de la collection printemps/été Kurt Hummel. Beaucoup de journalistes également. Kurt avait passé la soirée à faire des interviews et Blaine se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et s'ennuyait un peu, mais il était tellement fière de lui. Il commençait un peu à angoisser à l'idée de chanter une chanson pour Kurt vendredi prochain lors du deuxième gala. Et si ça mettait Kurt mal à l'aise, et si les gens se doutait de leur relation, et si personne dans ses relations de travail ne savait qu'il était gay ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à cela... Il avait besoin d'en parler avec Kurt avant de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Il lui en parlera demain, durant le vol pour l'Ohio.


	25. Chapitre 24

**JOUR 23 **(Mardi 24 décembre)

Il était 8h00. Leur avion ne décollait pas avant 14h00 mais ils avaient décidé de profiter de la matinée pour quelques câlins en privé. 3 jours chez Burt et Carole, c'était super, mais sûrement pas de sexe pour ces prochaines 72 heures...

« Mmm... Blaine, j'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour mmm... »

« Moi aussi bébé, je ne sais pas comment mmm... Je vais tenir le coup durant ces 3 jours ! Mmm... »

« Moi non plus, mmm... »

Blaine embrassait chaque centimètre de la peau de Kurt et était en train de lui faire un suçon dans le creux de sa hanche.

« Tu vas me rendre fou, aww... Blaine, tu es tellement putain de bon à ça, mmm... »

Le portable de Blaine se mit à vibrer. Il se releva brusquement et regarda Kurt dans les yeux.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à répondre maintenant ? » dit Kurt

« C'est peut-être important... Laisse moi voir qui c'est, ok ? »

« ça ne peut pas être plus important que ce que nous étions en train de faire... Bon ok, va voir. »

Il se leva, Kurt en profita pour admirer son cul. Il regardait l'écran du téléphone, STAN...

« Je dois décrocher, c'est Stan, mon ex-patron. Il m'a peut-être trouvé un emploi Kurt, ça ne va pas être long... » et il prit l'appel.

« Eh... Blaine. Tout ce passe comme tu veux ? J'ai une super nouvelle pour toi... »

« Oui, ça ne pourrait pas allez mieux. Raconte moi tout, c'est quoi cette super nouvelle ?» dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Je t'ai eu un entretien pour un contrat de 3 ans avec un grand photographe de mode, sur New York en plus, c'est quasiment dans la poche pour toi. Je lui ai envoyé ton CV, une de tes meilleures séances photo, c'est un ancien ami à moi qui me devait un service. »

« Ouah ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis trop content. Quand est-ce que je dois me présenter ? »

« En fin d'après midi à 18h30 pour l'entretien, et il veut te faire passer un essai jeudi. »

« Aujourd'hui ? Mais, Stan... C'est le réveillon de Noël ! »

« Cela pose un problème ? C'est une grande opportunité Blaine... »

« Je te rappelle dans 10 minutes ok, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. »

« Pas de problème. Je dois le rappeler en fin de matinée de toute façon, bye. »

« Bye »

Blaine s'assit sur le lit, le regard complètement perdu dans ses pensées... Kurt s'agenouilla devant lui, lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes et commençait à lui parler :

« Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a deux secondes tu étais super heureux et maintenant tu as l'air si triste... »

« […] Stan m'a trouvé un job. Un contrat de 3 ans avec un grand photographe de mode sur New York Kurt, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche alors ? »

« Ce qui cloche ? Kurt, je dois me présenter à 18h30 ce soir et je dois faire un essai jeudi. Ce qui cloche c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi dans l'Ohio. Je me faisais une telle joie de revoir Burt et Carole, et je veux dire, c'est notre premier Noël depuis que nous nous sommes remis ensemble ! »

« Oh ! [...] »

« Oui, oh... Kurt, je ne veux pas passer Noël loin de toi. »

« [...] »

« Kurt ? Bébé ? Eh ! »

« Euh... C'est un contrat de 3 ans Blaine... Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'aurai aimé passer noël avec toi, mais c'est une telle opportunité pour toi, pour nous, notre avenir... »

« Notre avenir... Tu as raison, je dois décrocher ce travail, pour nous... Je le rappelle ? »

« Oui. Dis lui que tu acceptes, en espérant que tu ai ce travail... »

« Stan m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une formalité. »

Blaine avait rappelé Stan et avait accepté d'aller à l'entretien et à la séance photo. Quand il a raccrocher, Kurt n'était plus là. Il fit un tour dans l'appartement et entendit l'eau coulé, il entra dans la salle de bain. Quand il rentra dans la douche, Kurt se tenait le bras et pleurait...

« Tu t'es fait mal ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? Kurt ! »

« Je ne me suis pas fait mal... »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe alors ? » dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses joues, en le fixant.

« Tu vas me manquer. J'aurais aimé dire à mon père et Carole que nous étions de nouveau ensemble... »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Non... Non, ce n'est que 3 jours. ça va aller, j'ai juste du mal à voir ma vie sans toi maintenant... Oublie... C'est stupide... Nous venons à peine de se retrouver, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. »

« Je ressens exactement la même chose tu sais. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, d'ailleurs je crois que je n'ai jamais imaginé ma vie sans toi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cet escalier à Dalton. Tu peux le leur dire quand même... »

« NON, je veux que nous le fassions ensemble, ce sera pour une prochaine fois... »

« Ok bébé... Regarde moi et écoute moi bien maintenant, je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ces 3 jours n'y changeront rien. Je vais décrocher ce job et nous nous retrouverons vendredi matin où nous fêterons noël ensemble, je nous préparerai un bon repas pour le midi et ton cadeau t'attendra sous le sapin ok ? »

« Oui, ça sonne bien. Désolé, je suis juste un peu déçu je suppose » dit-il en séchant ses larmes « Un sapin tu as dis ? »

« Ben oui, je vais acheter un de ces sapins qui embaumera toute la pièce, je vais le décorer et préparer un bon repas, tu verras, nous aurons notre Noël. »

« Tu es impressionnant, je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime plus. Allez, on se lave vite fait et on sort, j'ai un peu froid... »

« Oui. »

Après la douche, Blaine retira ses affaires de la valise et alla les ranger. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait beaucoup parlé, ils ont mangés en échangeant quelques regards triste et en parlant de banalités, évitant le sujet de leur séparation. Il était maintenant 12h30.

« Je t'emmène à l'aéroport ? Non, en fait ce n'est pas une question, je t'emmène à l'aéroport. »

« Je n'aime pas les au revoir. »

« Moi non plus, mais je veux être avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu montes dans l'avion. »

Les au revoir avaient duré une éternité, beaucoup de larmes versés, et des étreintes qui n'en finissaient plus...

« Je t'aime. à vendredi matin chéri, je dois vraiment y aller sinon je vais rater mon vol. »

« C'est vrai... Vite, plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu seras rentré. Je t'aime bébé. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement une dernière fois et Kurt monta dans l'avion. Blaine sécha ses larmes et se dépêcha de rentrer pour voir sur internet où se trouvait le lieu de rendez vous de son entretien, avec l'adresse que Stan lui avait donné. Il plongea les mains dans son sac pour y chercher son bloc notes et tomba sur le cadeau qu'il devait emmener pour Kurt à Lima... Merde, se dit-il, je dois absolument l'emmener là-bas. Il regarda sur internet les vols en partance pour Lima à l'aube demain matin, réserva et imprima un ticket aller et retour dans la journée.

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt sonna à la porte de son ancienne maison, la valise dans sa main. C'était le milieu de l'après midi et il entendit Carole crier à Burt d'ouvrir la porte... Quand son père ouvrit la porte, il se rua sur lui en pleurs.

« Surprise. »

« Kurt, oh mon dieu, Kurt c'est toi... Tu m'a tellement manqué, laisse moi te regarder...

Tu pleures ? Où est Nathan ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« Oh, Nathan. Nous avons rompu il y a un petit moment, c'est une longue histoire, mais je vais bien, je suis juste heureux de pouvoir vous revoir pour les fêtes de noël. »

« Je ne vais pas dire que ça me ravit de savoir que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup... »

« Je sais papa. De toute façon, après... Blaine, tu n'as accepté aucune de mes relations... »

« Kurt, je ... »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'ai fait des erreurs, je suis là et je compte bien passer un bon moment avec vous, je ne repars que vendredi dans la matinée. »

Kurt avait posé sa valise dans le salon et était allé dire bonjour à Carole dans la cuisine, il l'a serré dans ses bras et regarda le cadre de la photo de Finn suspendu dans la cuisine. Ces quelques jours allaient être difficile, mais ça allait sûrement lui faire beaucoup de bien.


	26. Chapitre 25

**JOUR 24** (Mercredi 25 décembre)

Burt et Carole n'avaient pas posé de questions à Kurt à propos de son bras et du fait qu'il avait l'air si triste hier soir. Mais si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec Nathan, Burt était prêt à le retrouver...

Il était encore tôt, il devait être 07h00. Burt et Carole étaient dans la cuisine a faire des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, c'était la tradition chez les Hummel le matin de noël. Ils étaient un peu inquiet au sujet de Kurt et ils avaient l'intention de lui parler au cours du petit-déjeuner.

Kurt, pendant ce temps là, dormait toujours dans son ancienne chambre en bas, il avait passé la soirée a pleurer en repensant à Finn et à quel point il aurait aimé que Blaine soit là pour le serrer dans ses bras, il lui manquait tellement, ILS lui manquait tous le deux terriblement...

Pendant ce temps là, l'avion de Blaine avait atterri et il avait prit un taxi en direction de la maison des Hummel, il avait tellement hâte de revoir Burt et Carole, de les serrer dans ses bras, ils lui manquaient beaucoup. Burt avait toujours été comme un père pour lui. Il avait aussi hâte de voir la réaction de Kurt quand il le verrait.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison. Il rassembla ses esprits un moment pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire mais ne trouva pas vraiment, il allait devoir improviser... Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur, et il n'avait pas de parapluie, il allait devoir courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et serait sûrement trempé avant d'arriver à la porte...

Une fois devant la porte, essoufflé, les cheveux dégoulinant sur sa veste, il sonna à la porte grelottant de froid.

« Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure ci ? Le matin de Noël ? » fit Carole, surprise.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas... Reste dans la cuisine, je vais aller ouvrir. »

Burt ouvrit la porte et eu un grand moment d'hésitation avant de laisser l'homme rentrer. Même taille, même regard, mais la corpulence était quelque peu différente et les cheveux beaucoup plus long, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper, des larmes commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues, il ne pensait pas le revoir un jour...

« B... Blaine ! » fit-il surpris

« Joyeux noël Mr Hummel. »

« Burt, ce sera toujours Burt pour toi, viens dans mes bras fils. Je suis tellement heureux aujourd'hui, Kurt est là aussi. Quel coïncidence ! Que fais-tu là ? Oh, excuse moi, tu es trempé... Rentre vite te mettre au chaud, Carole va être tellement contente de te voir, suis-moi... »

« Merci »

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon, Burt prit sa veste et l'a mise à sécher sur le porte manteau. Il avait mit son bras autour des ses épaules et ne voulait plus le lâcher, il poussa la porte de la cuisine et cria :

« SURPRISE ! »

« Qui est-c... Blaine, Oh mon dieu, je t'aurai à peine reconnu ! Que fais-tu là ? Ça fait un petit moment que nous ne t'avons pas eu au téléphone, i ou 3 mois... Tu passes noël chez tes parents ? » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Mes parents ne sont pas là, ils sont en croisière mais je vais bien, il y a eu énormément de changement dans ma vie ces dernières semaines... »

« Assieds-toi, on va te servir un bon café et tu pourras tout nous raconter en détail. »

Blaine ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ce n'était pas à lui de tout raconter à propos de sa relation avec Kurt, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, il espérait secrètement que Kurt ne tarderait pas à se lever pour les rejoindre car il ne savait vraiment pas quoi leur dire...

Pendant ce temps là en bas, Kurt avait été réveillé par l'odeur de café et des bruits dans la cuisine. Il s'assit rapidement devant son miroir pour arranger ses cheveux et il vit que ses yeux étaient encore rouges et bouffis d'avoir autant pleuré hier soir. C'était dur, tant de souvenirs dans cette maison... Il devait quand même faire un effort pour profiter de sa famille, ses moments étaient si rare depuis qu'il habitait New York... Il enfila son écharpe de contention et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il entendit rigoler et poussa la porte en esquissant un sourire en disant « Joyeux noël. ».

En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Blaine qui était assis juste en face de lui... Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir dans sa direction, l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard choqué de Burt et Carole, elle en laissa même tomber sa tasse de café qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« CHERI ? Kurt... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quoi ! Je pensais que vu que vous étiez en train de petit-déjeuner ensemble, Blaine vous en avait parler... » dit-il en regardant Blaine l'air interrogateur.

« Je ne leur en ai pas parler encore, je ne voulais pas en parler sans toi, j'attendais juste que tu te réveilles en fait... » répondit-il, rougissant et baissant la tête.

« OH... »

« Oui, oh Kurt ! Tu vas enfin nous raconter ce qui se passe ? »

« Assieds-toi papa. Oui… Blaine est le mannequin qui a posé pour ma nouvelle collection, on s'est revu grâce à cet entretien d'embauche par hasard... Nathan et moi... Et bien... Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais il m'a trompé et je l'ai quitté... Blaine et moi nous nous sommes remis ensemble, il a tout quitter pour moi et s'est installé avec moi. Nous sommes heureux, vraiment, je voulais vous faire la surprise... »

« Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

« FELICITATIONS, peut-être ? »

« Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas y croire... Nous avions secrètement gardé le contact avec Blaine pour ne pas te blesser, nous ne pouvions pas l'effacer de notre vie, nous sommes tellement désolé de te l'avoir caché. »

« Je sais tout papa, Blaine m'a raconté. J'ai été surpris mais je comprends maintenant. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne veux plus et ne peux plus vivre sans lui... » Blaine submerger par l'émotion s'était mis à pleurer en écoutant Kurt parler de ses sentiments pour lui.

« eh, mon amour, ne pleure pas... ça va aller. » dit-il en prenant la main de Blaine.

« … C'est juste que... Je vous aime tellement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma famille... Je t'aime Kurt... Burt... Carole, vous m'avez tellement manqué, je pensais vous avoir perdu pour toujours... »

« JAMAIS » Burt et Carole ont répondu.

Burt, Carole et Kurt étaient maintenant tous en train de pleurer et de faire un câlin à Blaine. Quand tout le monde fut calmé, ils essuyèrent tous leurs larmes et Carole prit la parole...

« Et pour ton bras, chéri ? »

« Oh... Des mecs nous ont agressés en sortant du restaurant un soir, des homophobes... Ils m'ont tabassé et ont déboîté l'épaule de Kurt... »

« Oh mon dieu, vous êtes ok ? »

« Oui papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira bien. Blaine m'a remis l'épaule en place et j'enlève ce truc dans 6 jours, ça aurait pu être plus long mais Blaine est tellement doué ! Il a fait ça comme un professionnel. » dit Kurt en rigolant

« Je suis tellement heureux que l'on passe noël en famille. Tu repart avec Kurt vendredi, Blaine ? » dit Burt

« En fait, je repars ce soir, j'ai une séance photo demain, pour un contrat de travail de 3 ans. Je suis venu car j'ai un cadeau spécial pour Kurt, pour vous tous. Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre voiture et vous emmener tous quelque part ? »

Burt et Carole se regardèrent un peu surpris, mais acceptèrent rapidement. Blaine descendit avec Kurt dans sa chambre pour l'aider à s'habiller pendant que Burt et Carole enfilèrent leurs manteaux.

« Tu es fou, faire ce vol aller et retour pour un cadeau ! »

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cadeau Kurt, c'était important pour moi de le faire... »

« Mais je n'ai rien pour toi... Ton cadeau est resté à l'appartement. »

« J'ai l'occasion de t'avoir près de moi le jour de noël, j'ai retrouvé Burt et Carole, je ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme cadeau... D'ailleurs j'ai autre chose pour toi, mais tu devras attendre vendredi midi pour l'avoir... »

« Tu es fou. »

« Oui, fou de toi. »

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour, je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Et moi donc... Allez, viens, Burt et Carole sont sûrement déjà en train de nous attendre dans la voiture. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« C'est une surprise... »

« Oh aller... Blaine, tu peux me le dire à moi. » dit-il en lui faisant la moue...

« Tu n'as pas changé, mais ça ne marche pas cependant. » dit-il en rigolant.

Ils étaient tous intrigués de savoir où Blaine allait les conduire, Carole fut la première à s'en rendre compte mais ne dit pas un mot, les larmes commençant déjà à couler sur ses joues... Quand il s'arrêta, il regarda chacun d'entre eux et leur dit :

« Nous aurions dû faire cela plus tôt. Venez... »

Ils sortirent tous en silence de la voiture, entrèrent dans le cimetière où était enterré Finn. Kurt serrait la main de Blaine de toute ses forces jusqu'à l'endroit où il reposait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Blaine sortit de son sac le paquet et le donna à Kurt en disant :

« Ouvre le avec ton père et Carole Kurt, ouvrez-le, ensemble. »

Leurs mains tremblaient et tous n'avaient pas de mots à propos de ce que tenait Kurt dans ses mains. C'était une plaque commémorative avec un musicien qui jouait de la batterie. Le nom de Finn y était inscrit en lettres d'or dessus, et 3 petites plaques étaient vissées sur le côté :

A notre fils

A mon frère

A mon ami...

* * *

_Ce chapitre est vraiment spécial pour moi, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tous autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, en attente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé... A demain pour un autre chapitre :)_


	27. Chapitre 26

**JOUR 25** (Jeudi 26 décembre)

Les au revoir avait été déchirant, ils avaient tout les trois décidé d'accompagner Blaine à l'aéroport la veille au soir. Juste avant de partir, Blaine avait donné son cadeau à Burt et Carole en leur faisant promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir avant qu'il ne parte.

Ils l'avaient fait en rentrant chez eux, cette journée détente Spa et Thalassothérapie était une excellent idée, ils étaient un peu gêné de n'avoir rien acheté pour Blaine, mais ils ne manqueraient pas de leur rendre visite à New York bientôt.

La journée de Kurt avait commencé avec un texto de Blaine.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Bonjour bébé, je vais penser à toi toute la journée, je m'apprête à aller choisir notre sapin de Noël...

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Tu me manques. Oh ! pour le sapin, prends en un grand, je veux que ce noël soit exceptionnel ;) à la hauteur de l'amour que nous avons l'un pour l'autre...

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Désolé bébé, ça ne va pas être possible...

* * *

Kurt lu le message et le relut une deuxième fois un peu surpris par la réponse de Blaine. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Parce que ça n'existe pas un arbre aussi grand bébé !

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

LOL tu m'a fait peur... Je te laisse, bonne journée mon amour. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Pour Kurt**

Je t'aime plus. Dis bonjour à ton père et Carole de ma part, au fait, ils ont aimés leur cadeau ?

* * *

**Pour Blaine**

OH OUI ! C'est une très bonne idée ils te remercie, ils ont été très touché de toute tes petites attentions, moi aussi :') Bye...

* * *

Kurt passait une très bonne journée en famille. Pendant ce temps là, Blaine est allé acheter cet immense sapin de noël et passa chez les filles pour récupérer son « paquet ».

« Comment ça va les filles ? »

« Blaine ! Tu es déjà venu récupérer ton paquet ? On aurait pu le garder plus longtemps tu sais... Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

« Pourquoi pas, je suis tout seul et ma séance photo n'est qu'à 16h00.

Brittany avait préparé un déjeuner, un peu spécial... Plutôt un petit-déjeuner d'ailleurs. Blaine les adorait, il était si heureux en ce moment, il avait renoué des liens avec Burt et Carole, avait retrouvé ses amies du lycée et le plus important, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'aimait en retour, il était submergé par tout un tas d'émotions et semblait un peu perdu...

« Blaine, que se passe t-il ? »

« Oui Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu une vache voler ! »

« Hein ? [...] Mmm, rien. Je veux dire, je suis heureux, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. »

« Alors pourquoi faire cette tête ? » dit Santana

« Je ne sais pas, tout va tellement si vite ! Je veux juste que tout soit parfait... Je ne veux rien gâcher en précipitant les choses... »

« Mais pourquoi attendre ? Ça ne fait pas 10 ans que tu attends ça déjà ? » répondit Brittany

« 10 ans... Oui nous avons déjà perdu 10 ans ! Ouah, les filles, il me manque trop. Merci pour m'avoir aidé a y voir plus clair. J'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre sa voix... Cela ne vous dérange pas si... »

« Vas-y, n'oublie pas ton paquet et dis bonjour à Kurt de notre part. »

Blaine se dépêcha de rentrer, le sapin sanglé sur le toit de la voiture et son petit paquet sur le siège passager. Il avait qu'une hâte, c'était de se jeter sur son téléphone pour appeler Kurt. Une fois que tout était déchargé, il l'appela...

Après plusieurs sonneries, personne ne répondit. Un peu déçu il raccrocha et commença a décorer le sapin avec la boîte que Kurt avait laissé dans le salon. Faire ça lui a permis de réfléchir à la vie qu'il voulait pour eux deux. Le sapin était magnifique, Kurt avait des décorations très tendance, ce sapin était vraiment décoré à son image, coloré et très tendance. Après quelques minutes, il trouva qu'il manquait quelque chose cependant... Oui, ce serait parfait. Il courut dans la chambre et alla chercher quelques uns de ses nœuds papillons colorés dans son tiroir. Il en disposa un peu partout sur le sapin. Là ! Voilà, c'était parfait.

Il voulait rappeler Kurt mais il était trop tard, il était déjà 15h30, et il devait se dépêcher si il voulait être à l'heure pour la séance photo. Il prit sa veste, ses clefs et courut à la voiture de Kurt... Il ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'il avait oublié son téléphone sur la table...

Bien sûr, quand Kurt s'aperçut qu'il avait reçut un appel de Blaine il avait été très déçu d'avoir manqué l'appel. Il le rappela une grande partie de l'après midi, mais sans succès. La séance photo avait sûrement duré plus longtemps que prévu...

Pendant ce temps là, le séance photo se passait à merveille, Mr Robb... Mark, il l'appelait déjà par son prénom car ils s'entendaient très bien. Blaine avait été incroyable pendant la séance et il était impensable pour Mark de ne pas l'embaucher, ceci allait sûrement être le début d'une grande amitié et d'une grande collaboration lui avait-il dit. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de tout ce qui concernait les termes du contrat, les heures de travail, si il devait partir en déplacement, le salaire...

Le salaire était plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer, le seul point qui le dérangeait c'est qu'il devait partir au Japon pendant une durée de 6 semaines cet été... Il ne pouvait cependant pas refuser une telle offre, il allait devoir le faire fonctionner, ne pas voir Kurt pendant six longues semaines serait sûrement difficile, mais sur 3 ans, c'est un sacrifice qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

Il devait avoir Kurt au téléphone, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone il s'empressa de rentrer et tenta de l'appeler, en plus, il était en colère car Kurt avait essayé de l'appeler au moins une douzaine de fois dans l'après midi... ça sonnait occupé à chaque fois. Il a pourtant essayé d'appeler pendant 1 heure... Il commençait à se poser plein de questions et finit par aller prendre une douche et se coucher, malheureux de ne pas avoir pu entendre sa voix.

Oui, Kurt était au téléphone au moment où Blaine avait essayer d'appeler. Il avait reçut un appel important du photographe avec qui il avait sympathisé à la soirée d'anniversaire de Santana. Il voulait lui proposer un contrat important, il attendait juste d'avoir le mannequin, et maintenant qu'il l'avait il voulait travailler avec Kurt. Il était excité à propos de cette nouvelle collaboration, il y avait un gros point qui lui faisait peur cependant, il devait partir plusieurs semaines à l'étranger dans quelques mois, il ne voulait pas mettre en péril sa relation mais avait accepté, il savait que cette collaboration serait très enrichissante. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Blaine tout de suite, il était excité de lui en parler, mais apeuré également.

Plusieurs sonneries, mais rien, il a vu qu'il l'avait appelé pendant l'entretien téléphonique et ça l'avait mit en colère, il n'avait pas réussit à se parler de toute la journée, il commençait à être fou et jeta son téléphone qui se brisa sur le mur. Il était fatigué et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant. Il était fou d'avoir accepté, il avait déjà du mal a supporter de ne pas pouvoir lui parler pendant une putain de journée, alors plusieurs semaines sans le voir !

La nuit porte conseil, enfin, c'est ce que l'on dit...


	28. Chapitre 27

**JOUR 26 **(Vendredi 27 décembre)

Ce matin, le réveil de Kurt n'avait pas sonné et il devait prendre son avion dans moins de 2 heures... Burt était entré dans sa chambre en lui criant de se dépêcher car il y avait eu une coupure de courant dans la nuit et qu'aucun des réveils n'avait fonctionné !

Il avait l'intention d'appeler Blaine ce matin, mais au vu des circonstances, il n'avait plus le temps. Il prit une douche vite fait et son père le conduisit rapidement à l'aéroport... Des au revoir plutôt vite expédiés...

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine était déjà douché, habillé et était en train de préparer le déjeuner. La dinde allait sûrement mettre un petit moment à cuire. Et oui, ce serait « leur » repas de noël, Blaine avait fait les choses en grand. Du fois gras avec du champagne en entrée, une dinde aux marrons avec quelques petits gratins de pommes de terre, un plateau de fromage avec une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, et pour le dessert il avait même réalisé quelques petits sablés de différentes formes (sapin, étoiles...)

Une fois que tout était en place, il enleva son tablier et regarda l'horloge, Kurt aurait déjà dû être rentré se dit-il... Il tenta de l'appeler plusieurs fois sur son téléphone mais il tombait directement sur le répondeur. Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre l'impatience de le revoir, l'angoisse à propos de la discussion qu'ils allaient devoir avoir, et la peur, la peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé, encore 5 minutes et il appelait Burt pour savoir ce qu'il se passe... Son téléphone portable dans sa main, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Burt et l'amena à son oreille, écoutant les sonneries encore, encore et encore...

Pendant ce temps là, Kurt entra dans le salon et resta ébahi par la décoration de la pièce, il en resta sans voix... Le sapin était illuminé, gigantesque, superbement décoré et tout simplement très Kurt et Blaine. La table était dressée avec une jolie nappe rouge, et des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, l'odeur qui émanait de la cuisine était tout simplement divine. Il remarqua Blaine aussi, de dos, le téléphone accroché à son oreille et l'air un peu inquiet, il se racla la gorge et dit :

« Je suis de retour. »

Blaine se retourna et toute l'angoisse disparu, il courut vers lui en entamant un baiser fougueux et passionné, leur langues se rencontrant en les faisant gémir, Kurt leva sa main et la posa derrière la nuque de Blaine pour approfondir le baiser encore plus. Blaine avait attrapé les hanches de Kurt et ils se tenaient là, comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de leur retrouvailles.

Une fois leurs esprits retrouvés, Blaine commença à parler :

« Kurt, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu as éteint ton téléphone ? Tu m'a tellement manqué, j'avais tellement de choses à te dire et je me suis tellement inquiété !»

« Je sais... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai loupé tout tes appels hier. Le soir j'ai eu un entretien téléphonique pour une nouvelle collaboration et je t'ai encore manqué... J'étais en colère et j'ai lancé mon téléphone portable contre le mur. Tu m'a tellement manqué mon amour. »

« Oh ! Un nouveau travail ? »

« Oui... Et toi, tu es pris ? »

« Oui, je suis content Mark est un gars génial, ça m'a l'air d'être un job extra, il y a quelques petites choses cependant, dont nous devons discuter ensemble... » dit-il en baissant la tête « Et toi ? Raconte moi tout. Ce travail ? »

« Et bien... J'avais rencontré ce photographe professionnel à l'anniversaire de Santana, Mr Robb, nous nous étions très bien entendu et il adore mon travail. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait intéressé de travailler avec moi, mais je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle avant hier soir. Il m'a proposé une collaboration de plusieurs années pour un grand projet, je suis assez excité par l'idée, mais ce travail comporte également quelques contraintes... »

Blaine le regardait maintenant le visage sans expressions... il commença doucement à enlever la veste de Kurt, et marcha doucement vers le porte manteaux. Il secoua la tête et dit :

« Robb tu dis ? Comme... Mark Robb ? »

« Oui c'est ça, mais comment... Attend une minute. L'entretien que tu as passé... Mark... Je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu dois partir pendant 6 semaines au Japon cet été. » Kurt dit tout excité.

« Je crois bien que oui. Kurt, nous allons vraiment retravailler ensemble ? C'est le même Mark ? Ne plaisante pas avec moi à ce sujet, ok ? »

« Je dois vraiment partir 6 semaines au Japon cet été aussi, donc je pense vraiment que c'est le même Mark... Ouah ! Il y avait combien de chances pour que cela se produise ? OUAH !»

« Tu ne penses pas que nous devons le rappeler ? Je veux dire... Kurt, nous sommes ensemble, cela ne risque t-il pas de poser problème ? Sais t-il que tu es gay ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non qu'il n'est pas au courant, je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois... »

« Kurt... Je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne peux pas passer 3 années à faire semblant que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

« Moi non plus, je ne pourrai pas même si je le voulais... Je le rappelle tout de suite. »

« Ok »

« Mince, le numéro était sur mon téléphone portable et il est cassé ! Tu as son numéro ? »

« Bien sûr, prends mon téléphone.»

Kurt était un peu stressé, Mark décrocha tout de suite...

« Blaine ! Tu n'a pas changé d'avis j'espère ? »

« Allô... En fait, ce n'est pas Blaine, c'est Kurt Hummel... »

« Je ne comprend pas... »

« Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois vous dire. Tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas devoir vous dire cela, mais au vu des circonstances, il le faut. Je suis gay Mr Robb, mis à part ma famille et mes collègues de travail je n'étale pas ma vie privé, mais il se trouve, que le mannequin qui va travailler pour vous, ce trouve être la personne avec qui je partage ma vie également. »

« Oh ! [...] »

« Je comprends... Blaine est un excellent mannequin. Je vais me retirer de cette collaboration, mais gardez-le s'il vous plaît. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, Kurt était en train de sacrifier sa carrière pour qu'il puisse avoir ce travail, mais il y avait aussi le fait que personne dans le monde du show buisiness ne savait que Kurt était gay, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne chanterai pas la chanson qu'il avait prévu ce soir au gala...

« Comment ! Vous rigolez j'espère ! Il n'y a aucun moyen que vous ne participiez pas au projet. »

« Je ne le ferai pas si Blaine est renvoyé Mr Robb... » dit Kurt, impassible.

« Bien évidemment. Je peux le comprendre, bien évidemment que je vous garde tous les deux, nous allons faire un travail exceptionnel tous les trois. »

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, après les fêtes nous fixeront un rendez vous ensemble pour en rediscuter. »

« ça me semble bien. Encore une chose... Cette conversation peut-elle rester entre nous ? »

« Bien évidemment, il n'en saurait en être autrement. Passez le bonjour à Blaine pour moi, au revoir Kurt. »

« Merci encore, au revoir et à bientôt. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, puis...

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Blaine, il nous garde tous les deux ! »

« J'ai entendu bébé. 3 ans à travailler ensemble et un voyage au Japon en plus ! Je t'aime tellement... »

« Je t'aime trop. Nous mangeons avant que cela ne refroidisse ? » Kurt était affamé

« Bien sûr, mais je dois vraiment, vraiment t'offrir ton cadeau maintenant. Tu es prêt ? »

« J'espère que tu n'a pas fait de folie. »

« Tu me connais... »

« Justement ! »

Blaine est allé à la chambre et est revenu avec une boîte ronde, avec un gros ruban rouge sur le dessus. Il sourit car cela lui rappelait la boîte du dessin animé de la belle et le clochard... Il y avait quelques trou sur le dessus...

« Dépêche toi, dépêche toi. »

« Ok ok, du calme, je l'ouvre. »

Il ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit un magnifique petit chaton noir, avec de superbe yeux bleu.

« Blaine ! Comment as-tu su ? C'est parfait, nous avons un chat, je n'y croîs pas. Blaine nous avons un chaton ! » dit-il au bord des larmes.

« Et bien je me suis souvenu que quand nous étions au lycée tu voulais un chat, et Burt n'a jamais été d'accord, donc... »

«Brian, on va l'appeler Brian. J'ai toujours voulu que mon chat s'appelle Brian, aww... Il est si mignon... Laisse moi te donner ton cadeau maintenant, je peux ?» dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Blaine rigola en hochant la tête, Kurt était tellement adorable. Il est allé dans la chambre et a prit la boîte où se trouvait l'anneau, il revint au salon et la posa dans la main de Blaine.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et est resté sans voix...

« Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« [...] »

« Blaine... Eh... Blaine ne pleure pas chéri, s'il te plaît... Non... »

« Kurt, c'est... Elle est... Magnifique ! »

« Laisse moi te la mettre... » Il prit l'anneau, lui prit sa main droite et lui enfila. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit « Je t'aime Blaine Anderson. Cette bague est le symbole de tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, c'est une bague de promesse, la promesse que je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, que je ne laisserai jamais rien nous séparer... Plus jamais tu m'entends. Tu es mon âme sœur, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à mes côtés. »

« Kurt ! Le reste de ta vie, oh mon dieu ! »

« Eh... ça va aller, respire... Je ne te demande pas en mariage ! » Le regard de Blaine chuta « Non pas que je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, mais... Un peu trop tôt, non ? »

« Ouai... Sans doute... Merci bébé, elle est magnifique, merci de nous avoir donné une seconde chance. »

« A nous d'en faire bonne usage. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Le reste de la journée c'était bien passé... Avec beaucoup de baisers, de câlins et de tendresse. Blaine n'avait pas chanté pour Kurt au gala, et il le regrettait amèrement. Il avait tellement de sentiments à extérioriser. Si il ne le faisait pas très vite, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser... Il regarda la bague une grande partie de la journée, les filles aussi avait remarqué que Blaine n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et de jouer avec, pensif... Mais elles ne firent aucun commentaires, elles savaient que tout ça était en train de faire son chemin dans la tête de Blaine.

* * *

_Voilà, l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin... Encore quelques chapitre. A demain pour la suite :)_


	29. Chapitre 28

**JOUR 27** (Samedi 28 décembre)

Kurt s'était levé de bonne heure pour travailler un petit peu pendant que Blaine dormait. Il voulait pouvoir lui consacrer du temps ce week-end, et pour cela, il avait plusieurs choses à voir avant.

Voir les retombées médiatique de sa collection printemps/été, il devait organiser un défilé pour le salon international de la mode dans 3 semaines et commencer à gérer le début de la production de vêtements... Son prochain projet l'enjouait énormément, le fait que Blaine en fasse partie était une grande part de la raison de son enthousiasme. Quand Blaine apparut enfin vers 10h30, il venait juste de prendre une douche pour se réveiller, il portait un jean foncé assez serré, était torse nu et ses cheveux bouclé était encore humide et gouttaient le long de son dos et sur sa poitrine...

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine sans même s'apercevoir que Kurt était assis sur le canapé avec son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, en train de travailler. Il ouvrit une bouteille de jus de pommes, fermait les yeux et commençait à boire en gémissant. Kurt leva la tête au bruit.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Blaine ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se dirigea vers Kurt, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Hey bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Euh... Je... J'essaie de... J'essaie de travailler, des petites choses à... Du travail à... »

« Troublé ? »

« BLAINE ! »

« Une petite pause ? »

Kurt commençait à rougir. Et plus Blaine s'approchait de lui, plus son cœur s'accélérait, il gesticulait maladroitement sur le canapé...

« Blaine... Tu pourrais... »

« Je pourrais... Quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix suave

« Mettre une chemise... Ou quelque chose... Je dois travailler... Et là je ne peux vraiment pas détacher mes yeux de ton corps ! C'est de la torture... Tu vas me le payer, tu le sais ça ?»

« Tout ce que tu veux bébé. »

« ...Viens par là. » Kurt avait maintenant fermé son ordinateur et l'avait posé sur la table basse.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Mmm... Tu es tellement chaud ! »

Blaine était maintenant debout entre les jambes de Kurt, ses mains caressant ses cheveux tendrement. Kurt passa sa main de libre à l'arrière de ses cuisses en remontant lentement, très lentement jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Je n'en peux plus de cette écharpe de contention, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir mes deux mains sur ton cul en ce moment.»

« Je dois te dire que l'idée de tes deux mains sur mon cul m'excite au plus haut point ! »

Kurt était maintenant en train de caresser la bosse à l'avant du jean de Blaine, qui lui, avait la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés. Kurt enleva sa main et dégagea la fermeture éclair de son jean avec les dents et commençait à la faire descendre délicatement en regardant la réaction de Blaine.

Blaine, surpris, avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur Kurt, qui avait sa fermeture éclair dans sa bouche avec un sourire en coin...

« Merde ! Kurt, tu n'a peut-être pas l'usage de tes deux mains mais tu sais utiliser ta bouche à la perfection, aww... »

Le téléphone portable de Kurt se mit à sonner...

«Nooooooooon... Ne répond pas s'il te plaît. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de répondre !» dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Kurt était maintenant en train d'attraper l'élastique du caleçon avec sa main libre et approcha lentement sa bouche de sa queue. Blaine pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui et ça le rendait complètement dingue...

Le téléphone portable de Kurt se remit à sonner encore une fois. Il souffla un peu énervé...

« C'est Santana chéri, je crois que cela pourrait être important... En général elle ne me dérange pas pour rien... »

« Sérieusement ? Ok... Mais promet moi que nous reprendront là où l'on s'est arrêté après. »

« Je te le promets, je t'aime. »

« Allô, Santana. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'appeler ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Kurt... »

« Excuse moi... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Ne me dis pas que toi et Blaine vous étiez en train de... »

« Je ne te le dis pas ! » s'empressa t-il de dire en lui coupant la parole

« WANKY ! Ok j'arrête. Brittany et moi nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous pouvez venir maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? »

« Je te promets que vous ne le regretterez pas... S'il te plaît... » dit-elle en l'implorant

« Ok, on arrive. » dit-il en raccrochant.

Blaine commençait déjà à faire la moue...

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Les filles ont une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer, tu voulais que je leur réponde quoi ? J'ai autant envie que toi de finir ce que nous avons commencé... »

« Il y a plutôt intérêt que ce soit une putain de bonne nouvelle !» dit-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser, glissant sa langue immédiatement à l'intérieur de sa bouche en gémissant.

« OUAH ! j'ai hâte de rentrer... » dit-il le souffle coupé

Quand ils étaient arrivés, les filles avaient l'air... Comment dire... Extrêmement joyeuse et surexcitées. Elles les avaient fait s'asseoir sur le canapé, et elles leur avaient fait promettre de garder leurs yeux fermés.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. » a dit Santana

« OH MON DIEU ! » répondit Kurt

« On vous présente Lena, notre fille. »

« Votre... »

« Oui... Notre fille Kurt. Nous avons fait beaucoup de démarches pour avoir un enfant, plusieurs mois d'incertitude et d'angoisse. Nous n'avions plus d'espoir, on ne voulait en parler à personne de peur d'être déçue si jamais cela ne se faisait pas. Et puis il y 5 mois, l'agence nous a contacter en nous disant qu'une jeune mère adolescente, enceinte de 3 mois et demi, voulait faire adopter son bébé. Tous les papiers sont en ordre, notre fille est née la semaine dernière, elle est en parfaite santé et tout va bien. Nous venons de la ramener de la maternité et nous voulions partager notre bonheur avec vous deux... »

« On vous l'avait dit : une grande nouvelle ! » dit Brittany

« Elle est magnifique... Kurt, regarde ses petites mains, son petit nez, je peux ? » dit Blaine en tendant les bras.

« Bien sûr. Tient bien sa tête. Là... » Et là, ça l'avait frappé comme un coup de foudre. Voir Blaine tenir cette petite fille dans ses bras, le regardant faire ce magnifique sourire à ce tout petit bébé... Blaine serait sûrement un père génial, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Il pleurait, il pleurait car il voudrait cela aussi : une famille. Il voulait que Blaine soit son mari et le père de leurs enfants, il voulait ça aussi...

« Eh... Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec Lena encore dans ses bras.

« Rien... Je suis tellement heureux pour Santana et Brittany... Cette petite fille est vraiment très mignonne. Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Félicitations ! »

« Merci Kurt. Brittany et moi voudrions que tu sois son parrain, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. »

« évidemment que je suis d'accord, je vais être un parrain génial, je vais même commencer à lui dessiner sa première garde robe. Viens par là, ma princesse... » il tendit les bras à Blaine qui lui déposa le bébé dans ses bras « Tu vas avoir les plus belles robes de toute l'école, tu vas en faire des jalouses... » dit-il en souriant.

Ils avaient passé l'après midi ensemble, Kurt avait donné le biberon à Lena, Blaine avait prit tout un tas de photos avec son téléphone portable pour immortaliser ce moment. Ils n'avaient plus envie de partir, ils venaient de faire sa connaissance et ils étaient déjà accros à elle. Chacun de son côté, voulaient secrètement ça : être parent. C'est une chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore pensé, mais ils le voulaient tous les deux. C'est une certitude.


	30. Chapitre 29

**JOUR 28** (Dimanche 29 décembre)

Kurt et Blaine étaient en train de petit-déjeuner tranquillement dans la cuisine, tout se passait à merveille. Ils prévoyaient de faire des câlins toute la journée en se faisant un marathon TV de la série « Orange is the new black ». Après le petit- déjeuner, Blaine partit prendre sa douche pendant que Kurt était en train de lire le journal dans le canapé.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il ouvrit la fenêtre car il y avait de la buée partout sur le miroir, et se raser sans se voir... était décidément trop risqué... Une fois terminé, il revint au salon en lui disant qu'il pouvait prendre sa place dans la salle de bain.

« Tu peux y aller... »

« une minute, je dois donner à manger à Brian d'abord. »

« Ok. »

Kurt versa de l'eau et des croquettes dans sa gamelle, en général, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes pour arriver... Mais pas cette fois.

« Brian, Brian, où te caches-tu ? » criait Kurt

« Un problème ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver Brian. »

« Il doit certainement dormir quelque part, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Oui mais quand je l'appelle, il vient toujours d'habitude..» dit-il en faisant la moue

« Ok. Je vais t'aider à le chercher... »

Ils avaient fait tout le tour de l'appartement maintenant et toujours aucune trace de Brian...

Kurt s'approcha de la salle de bain et y sentit un courant d'air frais, la porte était à semi-ouverte. Il entra et vu que la fenêtre était ouverte et cria :

« BLAINE ! »

Blaine accourut à la salle de bain tout essoufflé.

« Que se passe t-il ? Tu l'a retrouvé ? »

« NON, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, tu as ouvert la fenêtre ? »

« Bah oui, il y avait plein de buée sur le miroir... En quoi cela pose t-il problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que tu as laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte Blaine ! » Le ton de Kurt était en train de monter fortement et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaine.

« Non, je me souviens très bien avoir fermé la porte quand je suis sorti. » répondit-il quelque peu agacé.

« Je te dis qu'elle était ouverte ! »

« Et moi je te répète que je l'ai fermé. En quoi cela pose t-il problème de toute façon, tu as vu la hauteur de la fenêtre, il n'a pas pu sortir par là ! »

« C'EST UN CHAT BLAINE, un chat peu sauter très haut. Il est sûrement monter sur le meuble pour pouvoir sortir, et maintenant il doit être dehors dans ce froid, tout seul, et tout ça c'est entièrement TA FAUTE. » dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu ne me crois même pas quand je te dis que j'ai fermé la porte ! Cette idée de chat n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée apparemment... » dit-il une grosse déception dans la voix.

« Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'est pas une si bonne idée... » dit-il maintenant en larmes.

« Non... Kurt... » répondit Blaine un sanglot dans la voix « Ne fais pas ça, pas après tout ce que l'on a traversé... Kurt je t'en prie... Ce n'est qu'un CHAT bon sang ! »

Pour Kurt, ces paroles, c'en était trop, ils étaient maintenant en colère tous les deux.

« Sors d'ici, j'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. »

« Très bien, je m'en vais, ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre, je ne compte pas rentrer ce soir. »

« Très bien. » dit-il sèchement

« Appel moi quand tu seras calmé. » cria Blaine en prenant son sac à dos et en claquant la porte.

Kurt sursauta mais ne répondit rien, il était en colère et sa vision des choses étaient aveuglée par le chagrin. Il avait toujours voulu un chat, et même si il venait de l'avoir, il s'était tout de suite attaché à cette petite boule de poils. Une fois le chagrin passé, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé et commençait déjà à regretter de s'être mis en colère contre Blaine. Il avait prit sa douche, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait rangé et nettoyé l'appartement, il avait regardé la TV tout l'après midi, il regardait sans cesse son téléphone : Pas de message... Il n'osait pas l'appeler, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à vrai dire. La nuit commençait à tomber et toujours aucune nouvelle de Blaine... Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait été sérieux au sujet de ne pas rentrer ce soir... Il était inquiet, toute les affaires de Blaine étaient ici, il n'avait rien pour dormir ce soir et il commençait à se sentir coupable... Il prit son manteau et partit à sa recherche.

Sa première idée était d'aller à son ancien hôtel... Personne ne l'y avait vu, il alla ensuite au local où ils avaient fait la séance photo (il l'avait loué jusqu'au 31 décembre, et Blaine avait une clé)... Il était vide... Où chercher ? Il n'avait aucune idée et devenait de plus en plus stressé. Il sortit son téléphone et tenta de l'appeler... Il tomba directement sur le répondeur.

« Blaine... C'est moi. Écoute, je m'en veux tellement, où es-tu ? Je te demande pardon, rappel moi s'il te plaît, je suis dehors en train de te chercher et il fait nuit, je commence à avoir peur. […] Reviens à la maison […] Je t'aime... » et il raccrocha.

Il marchait dans Central Park, une dernière vérification avant de rentrer. Il faisait nuit noir, seul quelques lampadaires éclairait les bancs, il ne devait faire que 1 ou 2 degrés et il tremblait de froid... Il s'approchait de la fontaine... l'endroit où lui et Blaine avait rompu... Une intuition, mais quelque centaine de mètres avant d'y arriver, il fut arrêté par un homme d'une trentaine d'année à moitié ivre et titubant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dehors, tout seul ? »

« … Euh... Je cherche quelqu'un... Excusez moi je dois partir. » il commençait à paniquer.

« Pourquoi partir si vite... Merde, tu es trop canon ! Tu veux aller boire un verre ? »

« Sans vouloir vous vexer je dois décliner l'invitation. » et il commença à avancer avant que l'autre homme lui attrape le bras.

« Allez... Viens, on va s'amuser un peu. » et il lui serra l'avant-bras en le tirant du côté opposé.

« Laissez moi tranquille, AU SECOURS... » Kurt criait en essayant de se débattre, mais avec un seul bras, ce n'était pas facile.

L'homme le tira derrière un arbre, commençait à lui enlever son manteau et défaire sa ceinture en lui mettant l'autre main sur sa bouche avec un sourire sur le visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle imbibé d'alcool sur son visage, ses gros doigts sentaient la fumée de cigarette... Il en était malade, il avait envie de vomir, le chemin était désert, personne dans les parages, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait et se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tétanisé par la peur, il se retrouvait coincé entre cet homme et l'arbre.

L'homme avait maintenant arraché les boutons de sa chemise et était en train de lécher sa poitrine, c'était dégoûtant, il ferma les yeux... Et là, il entendit une voix crier.

« EH, TOI. Lâche le TOUT DE SUITE. »

C'était Blaine, il avait entendu appeler au secours quelques minutes auparavant. Il se jeta sur l'homme le visage rouge de colère, il lui envoya un coup de poing en plein dans le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te t'autorise à poser les mains sur mon petit-ami, connard, je te jure que je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, qui te donne le droit putain !» hurlait-il et il continuait de le rouer de coups.

« BLAINE ! STOP, STOP... Arrête, tu vas le tuer, tu veux aller en prison ? »

L'homme en profita pour s'en aller, le nez en sang, en courant, et complètement terrorisé. Blaine, essoufflé se retourna et trouvait Kurt assis par terre recroquevillé, les yeux dans le vide, les larmes n'arrêtant pas de couler sur son visage. Il était en état de choc.

« OH MON DIEU KURT, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Pardonne moi, j'ai été stupide. Si je n'étais pas partis, tout cela ne serai jamais arrivé. » il enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Kurt.

«[...] » Kurt le regardait droit dans les yeux mais rien ne voulait sortir.

« Kurt... Bébé. Parle moi s'il te plaît. »

« Je te demande PARDON. »

« Oh non, ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu as failli être… Oh mon dieu Kurt, je t'aime tellement, je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se dispute. »

« Moi non plus... Je t'aime. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois parti pour toujours. »

« Regarde moi » il prit son menton et le regardait fixement « JAMAIS tu m'entends, je ne te quitterai jamais, je voulais juste te laisser un peu d'espace le temps que l'on se calme tous les deux. JE T'AIME plus que tout au monde, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je ne partirai plus JAMAIS tu m'entend. Je vais me battre pour toi, pour notre amour, je ne veux plus jamais qu'une chose comme cela arrive, je veux toujours être là pour te protéger Kurt. »

« Tu étais là, heureusement que tu étais là, sinon... » et il se remit à pleurer.

Blaine le releva et commença à le rhabiller.

« Viens, on va chercher mon sac, il est près de la fontaine. Je te ramène chez nous. »

Ils étaient maintenant au pied de la fontaine. Blaine souleva son sac rapidement et le mis sur son épaule... Ils crurent entendre un miaulement, alors il reposa son sac sur le sol et l'ouvrit.

« Kurt, regarde !»

« Il était caché dans ton sac... »

« Il aime bien s'enrouler dans ma couverture de plage, apparemment. »

Blaine sortit le chaton et le déposa dans les bras de Kurt.

« Allons, rentrons à la maison tous les trois... Je t'aime. » dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

_Si vous avez des commentaires, ils sont les bienvenus :) Eh oui, ça arrive les disputes..._ _Même pour Kurt et Blaine_


	31. Chapitre 30

**JOUR 29 **(Lundi 30 décembre)

Il était 1 heure du matin. Blaine refermait la porte de l'appartement pendant que Kurt se précipitait dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Blaine allait à sa rencontre dans le couloir et frappait à la porte.

« Kurt, tu vas bien ? »

Kurt respira un grand coup, étouffant ses sanglots et lui répondit...

« Tout va bien... J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche, tu peux aller dormir. » Il espérait vivement qu'il ne rentre pas pour vérifier son état.

« Ok » répondit-il... Pas très convaincu.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Blaine entendait toujours l'eau de la douche couler, il trouvait ça tout de même un peu bizarre. Il était encore habillé car il avait eu l'idée de leur préparer un chocolat chaud avant de dormir. Il s'approcha doucement de la salle de bain et écouta à la porte, il y avait le bruit de l'eau, mais aussi des bruits de sanglots. Blaine était sûr que Kurt pleurait, il entra sans frapper et vu Kurt de dos, qui se frottait le torse encore, encore et encore en pleurant. Blaine n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir une minute, il rentra dans la douche et encercla Kurt de ses bras. Kurt se mit à hurler de peur...

« KURT, Kurt, c'est moi, c'est Blaine. Calme toi bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il le retourna pour essayer de lui parler face à face, il vit le torse de Kurt complètement rouge et irrité à force de se frotter.

« Oh non ! Kurt, regarde ce que tu as fais... Pourquoi ? »

Kurt se jeta dans ses bras et lui serra sa chemise trempé, incroyablement fort.

« Il m'a léché la poitrine Blaine, je peux encore sentir sa langue sur moi, je... je... Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend... »

« Tu n'as pas à demander pardon, c'est à moi de te demander pardon, est-ce... est-ce qu'il t'a touché Kurt ? » dit-il un peu hésitant, la voix calme.

« Non, heureusement tu es arrivé à temps. Je suis si stupide, c'est toi qui avait raison, ce n'est qu'un chat Blaine, je peux vivre sans chat, mais... Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... » il s'écarta pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux « Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard si nous nous sommes retrouvés encore une fois, 10 ans plus tard. Tu es mon âme sœur Blaine, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, pardon d'avoir tout gâché... »

« Eh... » dit-il en lui caressant la joue « Tu n'as rien gâcher Kurt, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je ne sais pas comment te le montrer parfois, c'est juste que... »

Et, Blaine poussa Kurt contre la paroi de la douche en l'embrassant avec un baiser chaud et passionné.

« Tu es à moi. » dit-il en gémissant contre ses lèvres « Pour toujours. »

« Je suis à toi, mmm... Tout à toi. » Gémit Kurt, en passant ses doigts délicatement sur le tatouage de Blaine à la base de son cou. « Fais-moi oublier mon amour, fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît. »

« Mmm... Tu es sûr ? »

Kurt lui prit la main et la posa sur sa queue.

« Oh, crois moi. Je suis sûr. »

Kurt avait éteint l'eau, et avait complètement dépouillé Blaine de l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Tout est resté en gâchis par terre.

Pendant ce temps, ils s'essuyèrent rapidement tout en restant très proche l'un de l'autre, leurs regards assombri par le désir. Blaine attrapa Kurt par surprise, et le hissa autour de sa taille pour l'emmener dans leur chambre.

« Dis moi ce dont tu as envie bébé. » dit-il en chuchotant dans son oreille.

« Je veux que tu prennes le contrôle, je veux que tu me montres à quel point je t'appartiens. »

« Très bien... Mmm... Mets-toi à genou sur le lit, et penche toi en avant en t'appuyant sur les barreaux de la tête de lit. » Kurt s'exécuta. Blaine a prit la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet et se plaça derrière lui. « Dieu Kurt, tu es tellement chaud ! Tu es trop sexy dans cette position ! »

« J'ai tellement envie de toi... » avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Blaine se remit à parler. »

« Je vais te détendre et pendant ce temps là, je veux que tu te caresse bébé. Ferme tes yeux et touche toi... » Kurt fut un peu surpris mais s'exécuta. Il commença à se caresser lentement et sentit le doigt de Blaine s'insérer doucement en lui, la combinaison des deux coordonnés le fit gémir de plaisir et lui a fait basculer la tête en arrière.

« Aww... Blaine c'est trop bon... »

Blaine enleva la main qui était sur sa hanche et l'utilisa pour effleurer son cou. Ses doigts glissaient délicatement à l'avant de son cou pour qu'il puisse lui pencher la tête un peu plus sur le côté vers l'arrière. Il inséra un deuxième, puis un troisième doigts directement et appuya son torse sur le dos nu de Kurt qui avait la chair de poule. Blaine commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, un léger baiser, puis léchait et mordillait sa peau tout en faisant travailler ses doigts en ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui. Une fois le suçon réalisé, il glissa sa langue dessus et a embrassé l'amour de sa vie comme si ça avait été leur dernier baiser, gémissant à l'unisson et trempé de sueur...

« Aww... Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si nous continuons à faire ça... Je te veux en moi Blaine, maintenant. »

« J'espérai que tu dises ça bébé. »

Blaine positionna ses deux mains sur les hanches de Kurt et lui a fait l'amour passionnément, comme Kurt le lui avait demandé. C'était profond, les hanches de Blaine claquaient contre son cul avec une tel force...

Il aurait sûrement des ecchymoses, mais il s'en fichait. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, se laisser posséder par l'homme qu'il aimait, et lâcher prise, lâcher prise complètement...

« Je suis si proche Kurt... »

« Oh mon dieu Blaine, putain... Oui comme ça... »

Blaine sentit Kurt se serrer sur lui et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il vienne à l'intérieur de lui. Il laissa reposer son corps sur le dos de Kurt, encore haletant et frissonnant de cet incroyable orgasme qu'ils venaient d'avoir ensemble.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils tenaient à peine les yeux ouvert. Kurt s'essuya rapidement et enfila un bas de pyjama pendant que Blaine refaisait le lit. Une fois tout en place, ils se glissèrent sous les draps. Blaine, complètement nu, était entre les jambes de Kurt et laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine en écoutant les bruits de son cœur. Kurt chuchota :

« Merci. »

« Ce fut un plaisir... M... Mon amour. » dit-il hésitant

« Aww... J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est la première fois... »

« J'avais envie d'essayer autre chose que, bébé. »

« J'aime... Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime trop. »

Kurt se réveilla au son de son réveil, il était épuisé. Il prit une douche rapide avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour eux deux. Aujourd'hui il devait aller travailler au bureau, il n'était pas en vacances, il avait juste prit son 31 décembre et le 1er Janvier. Blaine, quant à lui n'avait rien de prévu, il était en pause en attendant le rendez-vous avec Mark au mois de Janvier.

« Bonjour. » dit Blaine « Tu as l'air fatigué bébé. »

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit à « mon amour » ce matin ?! » dit-il en faisant la moue.

Blaine se plaça derrière lui, l'enlaça et lui embrassa le cou délicatement.

« Excuse moi... Je recommence. Bonjour mon amour. »

« … Mmm... mieux. » répondit-il avec un sourire

« Tu as l'air exténué. Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour te soulager ? »

« Et bien... Tu sais notre dîner pour le réveillon, je n'ai rien eu le temps de préparer... »

« N'en dis pas plus. Je m'occupe de tout, je vais aller faire des courses et nous acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour que nous passions une agréable soirée. »

« Tu es un ange, merci. à part ça tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Mmm... Je vais acheter quelques cartes de vœux pour la nouvelle année. J'aimerai en envoyer à mes parents, Cooper, Sam, les filles... Ton père et Carole. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si adorable... Et bien moi, j'ai une grosse journée qui m'attend. » il finit son café et se leva en embrassant le front de Blaine « Tu vas me manquer, passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime chéri. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Courage... Un bon bain t'attendra ce soir, et tu n'auras rien à t'occuper pour les deux prochains jours, je t'aime. »

Kurt sorti de l'appartement un poids en moins sur la poitrine, plus qu'une journée et il pourrait se reposer pendant deux jours, il n'aurait juste qu'à profiter... Il ne savait pas ce que Blaine improviserait pour la soirée du réveillon demain soir, mais il savait qu'il l'adorerait de toute façon. Il ne savait juste pas encore à quel point...

* * *

Voilà, il reste un dernier chapitre, puis l'épilogue. J'adorerai lire vos avis sur ce qui pourrait se passer à ce réveillon du nouvel an. Je suis cruelle d'arrêter comme ça hein ? Peut-être que je vais attendre quelque jours avant de poster le dernier chapitre... Tout dépend de vous maintenant, à quel point vous en avez envie ?


	32. Chapitre 31

_Ok, j'avoue, je n'ai pas pu résister à poster le chapitre. J'avais tellement hâte que vous le lisiez :) C'était le dernier chapitre, demain je posterai l'épilogue. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et même si vous n'avez pas de compte, vous pouvez laisser des commentaires apparemment, donc, n'hésitez pas ;)_

* * *

**JOUR 30** (Mardi 31 décembre)

Kurt se réveillait avec une sensation de manque, il avait froid et était seul dans le lit. Il passa la main délicatement sur l'oreiller de Blaine et il y avait un morceau de papier dessus.

* * *

_Je savais que tu serai épuisé alors je t'ai laissé dormir, ne m'en veux pas, ok... _

* * *

Kurt regarda l'heure sur le radio-réveil : 11 heures du matin. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en continuant de lire la note.

* * *

_Je suis allé chercher des croissants frais, tôt ce matin. A l'heure où tu es en train de lire ce message, je t'attend probablement dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner..._

_je t'aime mon amour._

* * *

Après avoir lu la note, il affichait un large sourire. Il était content parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus obligé de porter l'écharpe de contention. Il fit quelques mouvements pour assouplir son bras, mais il se sentait incroyablement bien, il ne ressentait aucune gêne. Bien sûr le médecin lui avait dit d'être prudent, mais il se sentait libéré.

« Bonjour magnifique, bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé, ça sent bon... J'ai faim. »

« Je t'avouerai que je commence un peu à avoir faim moi aussi. Assied-toi. »

« Non... Je veux un câlin d'abord, un vrai câlin. » dit-il en écartant les deux bras en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Tu n'as plus ton écharpe de contention, ça y est ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Parfaitement bien. Viens par là. »

Blaine s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pendant que Kurt l'enlaçait très étroitement au niveau du cou. Tous les deux inspirèrent l'odeur de l'autre, profondément, complètement apaisés.

« Dieu que ça m'avait manqué ! » dit Blaine

« j'allais te dire exactement la même chose. »

Blaine déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres et ils ont petit-déjeuner. Il n'y aurait pas de déjeuner aujourd'hui, trop tard, et en plus le repas de ce soir allait être très copieux alors ils profitèrent de savourer tranquillement les délicieux croissants que Blaine avait rapporté.

Le téléphone portable de Kurt sonna. Il venait de recevoir un message de Santana...

* * *

**Pour Kurt **

Nous voulions toute les trois vous souhaitez une agréable soirée et une bonne année. Quelle soit remplie de bonheur, vous le méritez... (Le message était suivi d'une photo de Lena, endormie dans son transat)

* * *

« Aww... Blaine regarde, elle est tellement adorable... »

Blaine se leva, passa derrière Kurt et posa son menton sur son épaule pour pouvoir lire le message.

« C'est vrai, elle est magnifique. Les filles ont vraiment de la chance. » dit-il passant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et soupirant.

« … Tu sais, je t'ai bien observé hier. Tu es tombé en amour avec cette petite fille dès le premier regard, hein ? »

« Qui ne le serait pas ?! Regarde-là Kurt... »

« C'est vrai... Je sais que nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, qu'il est encore un peu tôt pour y penser mais... Tu aimerai avoir des enfants un jour ? »

« Bien sûr... J'aimerai avoir une petite fille, et pourquoi pas un petit garçon aussi par la suite. Je nous imagine très bien, lisant des histoires à nos enfants le soir, pas toi ? »

« Ouf... Je suis tellement soulagé. J'aimerai ça aussi, tu sais... Avoir des enfants avec toi. Je n'y avait jamais pensé avant de voir Santana et Brittany avec Lena, mais je pense que je n'étais pas avec la bonne personne pour envisager ce genre de chose... » dit-il en retournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Blaine.

« Alors je te fais la promesse que nous le feront un jour, nous aurons une famille rien qu'à nous. Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde avec qui j'envisagerai de fonder une famille, Kurt. » et il l'embrassa.

Le programme de l'après midi avait été : cuisine. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à préparer le repas ensemble. Blaine avait insisté pour que Kurt se repose mais il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il lui avait dit que, plus tôt ils auraient finit, plus tôt ils pourraient se reposer un peu avant le dîner. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, Blaine avait envoyé Kurt à la douche pour qu'il ait le temps de décorer un peu.

Blaine avait mit une belle nappe blanche sur la table du salon, il avait mit un énorme bouquet de roses rouges au milieu de la table (il l'avait acheté en allant chercher les croissants ce matin, il l'avait caché pour faire une surprise à Kurt), il avait déposé des bougies un peu partout dans le salon (des bougies parfumés). Le salon commençait déjà à s'emplir d'une douce odeur de vanille. Il dressa la table, tamisa les lumières et mit un fond de musique quand Kurt entra dans le salon.

« Blaine ! C'est... C'est époustouflant ! »

Blaine leva les yeux et inspectait la tenue de Kurt : jean slim noir, des bottes en cuire blanche, une chemise blanche très serré et un nœud papillon noir en satin. Ses cheveux était en brosse, et il arborait un sourire parfait.

« Pas autant que ta tenue je dois dire ! »

« Merci » répondit Kurt en rougissant « Même si nous ne sortons pas à l'extérieur, c'est le réveillon du nouvel an, alors... »

« Tu es magnifique. Installe-toi dans le canapé, je vais me doucher et essayé de mettre quelque chose qui ne paraît pas trop ridicule par rapport à ta tenue... »

« ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, je t'ai préparé tes vêtements dans la salle de bain... »

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » dit-il en s'approchant du canapé pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Mmm... Je sais. Allez... Je t'attend. »

« J'y vais. »

Au bout de 10 min, Kurt se dirigeait vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. Blaine portait uniquement une serviette autour de la taille et était en train de se mettre de l'après rasage, il esquissa un sourire quand il aperçut que Kurt le regardait à travers le miroir. Kurt ramassa les vêtements et les lui tendit...

« Bébé... Je te remercie mais ce ne sont pas mes vêtements. Tu as dû te tromper ! »

« Non, ce sont les tiens. J'ai quitté le travail plus tôt hier et je suis allé t'acheter une tenue. J'espère que ça va te plaire... »

Blaine déplia les vêtements. Il y avait un pantalon de costume noir, une chemise blanche avec de fines rayure verticales en satin blanche, et une cravate noir, le tout « Marc Jacobs ».

« Oh mon dieu Kurt ! Tu as du dépenser une fortune ! C'est beaucoup trop. »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour l'homme de ma vie... Tu aimes ? »

« Bien sûr quelle question ! Tu veux bien m'aider pour la cravate s'il te plaît » dit-il en s'empressant de s'habiller.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Kurt était en train de lui faire son nœud de cravate en le regardant fixement. Travaillant dans la mode, il avait apprit à faire les nœuds de cravate les yeux fermés... ils se regardèrent avec rien d'autre dans leurs yeux que de l'admiration et de l'amour. Une fois terminé, Blaine lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le salon.

« Viens... Assied toi sur le canapé, je reviens... Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Oh... »

Blaine revient au salon, sa guitare à la main et s'assit sur la table basse pour être le plus près possible de Kurt.

« Au dernier gala, j'avais prévu de te chanter cette chanson, mais, quand j'ai appris que la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient là-bas n'était pas au courant que tu étais gay... Je ne pouvais pas te la chanter, car je n'aurai pas pu détacher mon regard du tien en la chantant et les gens se seraient poser des questions... Je vais chanter pour toi maintenant. »

Kurt restait sans voix. Il se revoyait tout à coup 10 ans en arrière, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Blaine quand il lui avait chanté « Teenage Dream » en quelque sorte. L'émotion était à son comble et Blaine commençait à chanter...

_Je ne peux que te donner l'amour qui dure toujours,_  
_Et la promesse d'être près à chaque fois que tu appelles._  
_Et le cœur que je possède_  
_Pour toi et toi seul_  
_C'est tout,_  
_C'est tout..._

**(Kurt n'ayant jamais entendu cette chanson auparavant, était déjà en larmes, des larmes de pur bonheur)**

_Je ne peux que te donner des promenades dans la campagne au printemps_  
_Et une main à tenir lorsque les feuilles commencent à tomber_  
_Et un amour dont la lumière brûlante_  
_Va réchauffer la nuit d'hiver_  
_C'est tout,_  
_C'est tout._

_Il y a ceux qui j'en suis sûr vous ont dit,  
Qu'ils vous donneraient le monde pour un jouet.  
Tout ce que j'ai sont ces bras pour t'envelopper,  
Et un amour que le temps ne peut jamais détruire._

_Si tu te demande ce que je demande en retour, chéri,_  
_Tu sera heureux de savoir que mes demandes sont de petite taille._  
_Dire que c'est moi que tu vas adorer,_  
_Pour l'instant et pour toujours_

_C'est tout_

_C'est tout_

_Si tu te demande ce que je demande en retour, chéri,_  
_Tu sera heureux de savoir que mes demandes sont de petite taille._  
_Dire que c'est moi que tu vas adorer,_  
_Pour l'instant et pour toujours_  
_C'est tout,_  
_C'est tout. _

* * *

Quand Blaine avait terminé avec les derniers accords, il posa sa guitare à côté de lui et passa sa main sur la joue de Kurt.

« Je t'aime. »

« J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir... Cette chanson est tellement magnifique. »

« Oui... Je l'ai entendu il y a quelques années, chantée par Michael Buble. Quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble, j'y ai immédiatement repensé, car elle représente exactement ce que je ressens pour toi... » dit-il les lèvres tremblantes.

« Je t'aime tellement chéri. Je t'aime aujourd'hui bien plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain. Mon amour pour toi se renforce de jour en jour, et là, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'embrasse avant que je ne commence à pleurer. »

Blaine se pencha en avant en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et ils s'embrassèrent lentement, langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs langues glissant l'une contre l'autre.

Ils avaient mangé tranquillement en se prenant leurs mains de temps en temps sur le milieu de la table, cette soirée avait vraiment été magique. Une fois que tout était rangé dans la cuisine, ils regardèrent le programme à la TV. Il était maintenant 23h55, et une chanson de Jason Mraz était en train de passer à la télévision. « I won't give up ". Kurt se leva et tendit la main à Blaine.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ?»

« Oui oui, tu peux. » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, se balançant tendrement au son de la musique jusqu'au moment où une voix commençait à faire le compte à rebours pour annoncer la fin de cette année et le commencement de la nouvelle. Blaine et Kurt avait cessé de danser, de bouger, ils se regardèrent amoureusement écoutant le décompte, chacun attendant impatiemment de pouvoir embrasser l'homme de sa vie. Pendant le décompte, Blaine s'était mit à dire certaines choses qui firent sourire Kurt... Il commença par...

« Je t'aime. »

**10**

« Un peu. »

**9 **

« Beaucoup. »

**8**

« Passionnément. »

**7 **

« à la folie. »

**6**

« Pas du tout. »

**5 **

« Je t'aime. »

**4 **

« Un peu. »

**3**

« Beaucoup. »

**2 **

« Passionnément. »

**1**

« à la folie. »

_Kurt regardait intensément à Blaine, se sentant légèrement triste à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, puis..._

**0**

« épouse-moi. »

_...une larme glissait le long de sa joue._

* * *

_Les deux chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre sont "That's all" de Michael Buble, la première. Je vous recommande vivement d'écouter la version de Darren Criss sur Youtube, elle commence à 2 minutes. Mettez là en même temps que vous lisez, c'est encore plus réaliste, je vous assure... J'en ai pleuré ! Il suffit juste de taper That's all Darren Criss, c'est la première ;)_

_Et pour l'autre chanson, c'est "I won't give up" de Jason Mraz, pareil, regardez le clip vidéo sur Youtube et faite une petite pause en tapant Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (Lyric Video) c'est la deuxième vidéo._

_Et voilà, vous avez toute les informations pour appréciez un maximum ce dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas mis les informations en haut... Je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la surprise ! Alors vous pouvez le relire une deuxième fois maintenant eh eh ;)_


	33. Chapitre 32 Epilogue

« Paaaaaaaaaaaaapa, Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapa. »

« Mmm... »

« Oui je sais... J'y vais... Elle a dû faire un cauchemar, repose-toi. Il ne nous reste que quelques heures de sommeil avant que nous ne prenions l'avion. » chuchota Kurt.

Kurt se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son mari, son merveilleux mari depuis 7 merveilleuses années maintenant.

Après avoir dit oui, il s'étaient mariés 6 mois après seulement, aucun des deux ne voulant perdre de temps. ça avait été une petite cérémonie privée avec uniquement les parents de Blaine, Burt et Carole, Cooper, Brittany, Santana et leur fille Lena, Sam et sa colocataire Emma (qui était un peu plus que sa colocataire maintenant), Mary et Jane (ses collaboratrices), Pascal (son photographe préféré), Isabelle Wright et Mark Robb (avec qui ils avaient travaillé plusieurs années et gardé un excellent contact). La cérémonie avait été parfaite.

18 mois plus tard, ils avaient prit contact avec une mère porteuse. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient des enfants qui leur ressemble. Leur premier enfant était une petite fille, elle s'appelait Elisa Hummel-Anderson (diminutif d'Elisabeth, en souvenir de sa mère), elle avait presque 5 ans maintenant, elle avait de long cheveux blond et de jolie yeux bleu, les yeux de Kurt.

Kurt revint se coucher délicatement, mais malheureusement Devon s'était réveillé aussi. Et oui, il y avait également un petit garçon de 2 ans qui partageaient leur vie, l'enfant biologique de Blaine, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet... Les cheveux bruns bouclés et de magnifiques yeux noisette. Le portrait craché de son papa...

« Je suppose que la nuit est fini... »

« Je le pense aussi. Il est 6 heures, notre avion décolle à 11h, je vais les préparer et leur donner leur petit-déjeuner. »

« Je vais me lever aussi. »

« Tu peux rester... »

« Chut... » Blaine posa un doigt sur ses lèvres « Bon anniversaire de mariage mon amour. »

« Bon anniversaire, chéri. » esquissant un sourire.

Blaine avait travaillé extrêmement tard la veille... Enfin, c'est ce que Kurt croyait... Il avait en fait passé plusieurs heures au téléphone afin de préparer une surprise pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Aujourd'hui, ils partaient pour l'Ohio pour une semaine. Burt et Carole voulaient profiter de leurs petits-enfants pendant les vacances scolaires.

Ils n'avaient rien vu du voyage, tous les quatre s'étaient profondément endormi dans l'avion. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils prirent un taxis en direction de la maison de Burt et Carole, Carole qui était à la fenêtre depuis 20 minutes déjà, de peur de manquer leur arrivée... Quand elle a enfin aperçut le taxi, elle courut à la porte et sortit les accueillir.

« Ils sont arrivés chéri, ils sont là, dépêche-toi ! »

« j'arrive, j'arrive » répondit Burt.

Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire à quel point il aimait sa famille, son fils, son beau fils, ses deux adorables petits enfants, sa femme... Oui. Malgré plusieurs étapes difficiles dans sa vie, Burt avait eu beaucoup de chance après tout, il a eu la chance de trouver l'amour deux fois, avait un fils dont il ne pouvait pas être plus fière, qui était heureux et épanoui en amour avec ses deux adorables petits monstres, qui, une fois qu'ils étaient chez eux, lui faisait oublier son âge.

« Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Où sont mes petits-enfants ? » dit Carole

« Nous avons dormi durant tout le trajet. Les enfants se sont réveillés très tôt, sûrement l'excitation du voyage... Les dernières semaines ont été exténuante. Cette semaine avec vous, va nous faire beaucoup de bien. »

« Rentrez vite. Nous avons prévu pas mal d'activités cette semaine pour les occuper, et cette journée est votre journée. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien oui, c'est votre anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper des enfants... »

Carole donna un regard à Blaine et lui fit un clin d'oeil en souriant.

« Quelqu'un peu me dire ce qui se passe ici ? » dit Kurt

« Oh c'est une surprise mon amour. » Blaine répondu en plaçant sa main dans le dos de son mari en le menant vers l'intérieur.

Et oui son mari n'avait pas changé, il a toujours réussi à le surprendre, même après toute ces années de vie commune... Malgré le travail, la fatigue, la vie trépidante avec les enfants, la routine... Blaine lui laissait souvent des post-it un peu partout dans l'appartement, souvent avec écrit juste « je t'aime » dessus, mais cela faisait accélérer son cœur à chaque fois.

Effectivement, Burt et Carole s'étaient amusés avec les enfants une grande partie de l'après-midi, ce qui leur a laissé le temps de prendre une douche ensemble, de faire une petite sieste et de discuter un peu dans l'ancienne chambre de Kurt en bas, ils étaient allongés sur le lit en se regardant l'un l'autre.

« ça fait du bien, hein ? » dit Blaine

« Oh oui. Nous avons une vie de fou, je suis content de faire une petite pause, un retour aux sources. »

« As-tu des regrets ? »

« à propos de quoi ? »

« à propos de notre vie, nos enfants... Nous ? » dit-il en hésitant un peu.

Kurt posa sa main sur la joue de Blaine, quelques larmes coulant sur les siennes.

« Ne redis JAMAIS une chose comme ça, JAMAIS, tu m'entends... »

« Eh... Tu pleures bébé ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je ne voulais pas... Je t'aime Kurt, pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien. La fatigue sûrement, la pression qui retombe... Je ne regrette rien dans ma vie Blaine, et surtout pas nous. C'est peut-être un peu égoïste, mais tu me manques beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est pas égoïste mon amour, tu me manques aussi... Habille toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi, nous partons bientôt. »

« où ça ? Avec les enfants ? »

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi curieux... Et non, juste toi et moi. Les enfants seront très bien quelques heures sans nous. »

« Juste toi et moi... J'aime cette idée, merci. Nous avions besoin de ça. »

Une fois habillé, après une session interminable de bisous et de câlins à Devon et Elisa, Blaine avait emprunter la voiture de Burt et ils prirent la route. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant un endroit qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le lycée, Kurt fut submergé par l'émotion.

« Blaine, que faisons-nous à Dalton ? Il est tard, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici... »

« Oh si, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai appelé le directeur hier, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré si tard. » il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt « Quelque dernier détail à régler. Allons-y. »

« Si tu le dis alors.»

Se tenant par la main, ils se dirigèrent dans le hall de Dalton, il faisait noir et il n'y avait pas un bruit.

« Tu es sûr que... »

Kurt n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, les lumières se sont allumées toute en même temps et il semblait entendre un début de chanson... Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Blaine se mit à courir en tirant Kurt, ils traversaient ce long couloir, exactement comme il y a 17 ans.

Une fois devant la porte, la mélodie était de plus en plus forte, ils étaient essoufflés. Blaine se retourna en le regardant amoureusement, lui caressant la joue en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux.

Là, était un groupe d'adolescents avec le même blazer que dans ces souvenirs, Blaine l'embrassa tendrement et alla les rejoindre pour chanter leur chanson, la chanson qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années « Teenage Dream », la chanson qui l'avait fait tomber en amour avec Blaine Devon Anderson. Cet instant où tout avait commencé.

En le regardant, il voyait toujours ce garçon, rien n'avait changé, son amour était intact et a inonder son corps, son esprit, son cœur, avec une vague d'amour plus puissante que jamais.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Blaine a remercier l'ensemble du groupe et tous ont quittés la salle progressivement. Une fois la salle complètement vide, Blaine s'installa sur le canapé et tendit la main pour que Kurt le rejoigne.

« Tu as aimé ta surprise ? »

« Je t'aime tu sais. Tout ça, cette chanson, un peu de temps seul avec toi, ça représente tellement pour moi, tu représentes tellement pour moi. » Kurt détourna le regard quelques instants mais Blaine lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder.

« Il y a plus. »

« Plus ? »

« Depuis que j'ai fais mon choix de reconversion professionnel, la reprise des études, mes formations, mes stages... Toute ces heures de travail loin de toi et des enfants, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi, pour notre couple... J'ai une autre surprise pour toi Kurt... »

« Dis moi. »

« Je suis engagé dans un cabinet d'avocats les plus réputé de la ville. Un cabinet qui est à 10 minutes à pieds de chez nous. Je suis pris comme associé, j'aurai une secrétaire, j'aurai des horaires plus que raisonnable : 9h-16h... Et si j'ai besoin de travailler plus, je pourrai le faire à la maison. Nous nous verrons beaucoup plus à l'avenir, je te le promet. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ouah ! On dirait que notre vie va radicalement changer... Je suis tellement content pour toi, tu as travaillé si dur pour en arriver là... je dois t'avouer quelque chose aussi. »

« Oui ! » dit-il un peu surpris

« Oui. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une grande nouvelle. Je trouvais que notre rythme de vie devenait insoutenable alors j'ai pris une grande décision. J'ai commencé à former un jeune apprenti, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. La vente de mes collections sont au-delà de mes espérances et nous plaçons l'argent depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, j'ai décidé de réduire considérablement mes heures de travail. J'aurai tout mes week-ends et ne travaillerai que 4 heures par jour au bureau. Le reste du temps je travaillerai à la maison... On dirait que nous allons nous voir beaucoup plus souvent... »

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime tellement plus. »

Kurt se jeta sur Blaine en l'embrassant avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva allongé sur lui, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ce baiser était un des plus passionné qu'ils avaient partagé depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

« Mmm... Blaine arrête, arrête, mmm... Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici... »

« Mmm... Tu as raison bébé. J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel et je ne peux plus attendre de pouvoir te faire l'amour... Juste toi et moi, nous avons toute la nuit. »

« Et après JE te ferai l'amour. »

« Mmm... Qu'est-ce que nous attendons, alors ? »

**FIN **

* * *

_Un grand merci à Kim et Gina qui m'ont donné l'envie et la passion de l'écriture. Merci à tout mes amis qui me soutiennent tous les jours : Melisa, Martina, Ibtissam, Agathe, Josie, Courtney and George. Avec Marty nous sommes en train de la traduire en Anglais. Et pour tout ceux qui sont triste que se soit la fin, c'est juste la fin de celle-ci... _

_Je travail sur une nouvelle fanfiction. Kurt bad boy 17 ans et son professeur de Mathématiques, Blaine, 25 ans. Déjà 5 chapitres de terminé. Cette fanfiction se nommera « Tout le monde a des secrets » normalement. Donc, à bientôt !_


End file.
